Societal Gap
by ReixGaara
Summary: Sasuke is the son of a very powerful lord. While running away he meets a beautiful blond peasant named Naruto. Will their feelings be able to overcome the societal gap between them. Citrus will ensue, not sure when. AU SasuxNaru OCx? HinaxKiba & much more
1. Runaway Groom

**A/N**: I was inspired to write this after I read _For the Love of His Son_ by michelerene (ff). If you haven't read _Demilitarized Zone,_ do it. Do it now. Well maybe not now seeing as how I want you to read my story but right afterward. Anyway I loved the medieval setting. There's something about the slightly open shirts and gorgeous guys on horses that got me going. This story contains my original character Rei. I will endeavor to keep it focused on Sasuke and Naruto though. There will be yaoi and there will be straight pairings as well. Anyway enjoy. Oh and please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except Rei who is straight out of my head.

**Warning**: There will be straight and gay sex I'm just not sure when yet so I have rated it R or M just in case. I will post warnings on specific chapters when the story gets spicy. Some violence and some language in this chapter.

**Warning**: Language

**Societal Gap**

**Chapter One**

Runaway Groom

Sasuke spurred his horse to gallop at breakneck speed. He could still hear Kakashi shouting behind him. He glanced back and saw with relief his white gelding was putting some distance between him and the guards.

"Sasuke stop! How many times are you going to do this!?" Sasuke shouted back over his shoulder at Kakashi, "As many as it takes until he agrees to call it off!" Digging his heels into his horse's side he gained another burst of speed. He quickly veered off the road as it bent to the left, hiding his escape. He knew that wouldn't fool them for long. He zigzagged through the trees making his path harder to follow. He wasn't going back. He would never go back. He'd rather live his life as a shit covered peasant than go back. He found a worn deer trail and urged his horse to move faster almost falling off as the white steed reared as they came across a large herd of deer where the path opened up into a wide field. He savagely spurred his horse again to keep up with the herd. This would help hide his tracks and make it harder for the incredibly annoying and infuriatingly talented tracker knight to follow his trail. He followed the trail for another couple of miles before slowing his pace. His horse snorted in thanks and the young Uchiha patted the white muscular neck of his friend.

"Good run Kasai, good run. Hopefully we lost them for good this time because I feel like I'm abusing my power over you." Sasuke smirked as he thought about the four times he'd run away in the past two months. The first was the night his father had told him the 'joyous' news. He'd reacted in his usual unresponsive manner and then sprinted to the stables as soon as he was dismissed from the stoic Lord Uchiha's presence. Kakashi and Asuma had caught him by the next afternoon. The second was three days after his disgruntled return. He had sent Kasai off in the opposite direction as he was headed but the relentlessly loyal horse had turned around after only an hour or so and led Kakashi and Shikamaru right to him within two days. The third time was almost three weeks later. He had led the whole Uchiha house hold into a false sense of security by being on his best behavior for the entire time. He had lasted almost a week before he was caught. He had even ridden a horse he bought in a village and dressed as a commoner to avoid suspicion, but he was caught. He was always caught. He had to credit his father with having the best knights in the land. This time he had just packed a few things and left. He went for a ride with Shikamaru in the afternoon and lost him after about an hour. Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru and Iruka had caught up to him the next day, but he wasn't going back. He'd use every trick he in his books if he had to.

His father. How could he do this to him? He was only fifteen! It was wrong. Hell it should be illegal. How could he condemn his life like this? A fate worse than death! An… arranged marriage. No! No fucking way!

He rode hard until twilight changing directions sporadically. He finally settled by a lake, lit a fire and let Kasai rest. He rested against a tree and sighed. He was tired. Tired of running; tired of thinking; tired, oh so tired of his gilded cage. How could he marry her? He didn't even know her! He didn't even know… if he liked girls. God how his father would die of shame if he could hear his thoughts. The Hyuga girl wasn't ugly or annoying or really anything that could be construed as being negative, but that didn't maker her right for him. They were both too young. This was a way for the families to solidify relations for the future. His stomach churned at being a political pawn. He closed his eyes a fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke was running faster than he had ever run in his life. He glanced back but it was still getting closer. He veered to the left but it followed him. His breath was becoming ragged; his pace was slowing. What could he do? It was almost on top of him!

His keen senses jolted him awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He could see Kasai down by the lake but something was wrong. There was movement around him. He jumped to his feet and a hand immediately secured it's self around his neck. His sharp eyes detected four, no, five men around the campsite, laughing and rummaging though his few belongings.

"Hmm, nicely dressed. Bet this one has something of value!" The man at his throat reeked. His teeth were rotting in his head and he looked several shades darker than he should thanks to a heavy layer of dust and dirt that covered him entirely. Sasuke grimaced and tried to steady himself.

"I really don't have much of value."

"Oh I disagree!" The vile man licked his lips as he took in Sasuke's handsome features. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight; the fire reflected off his obsidian eyes making them shine. His thin muscular form was still feminine in its teenage glory. The man growled hungrily and his companions halted their activities to join the man in leering at the raven haired teen's beautifully majestic form. Sasuke started to panic, his brain screaming for him to run like hell.

"Fine, just take what you want and go." The man grinned evilly.

"Oh we will. We always take what we want." Sasuke tried to free himself but was unable to break the much older man's grip. He lifted a leg to push himself off of the man but it was caught easily. He thrashed wildly to the man's delight.

"Ooh. Looks like the little noble is a fighter! All the more fun to break." Sasuke's eyes widened with fear. He pressed his weight against the tree and lifted his other leg planting it firmly in the man's groin. The man groaned and loosened his grip. The pale teen renewed his escape efforts and was rewarded with being hit over the head with something. The world spun and the light seemed to fade as he struggled to remain conscious. He felt rough hands on his body but they were quickly removed. Something was happening. What was going on? His mind was too foggy to really understand. He could hear snippets of conversation. People were yelling.

"Get away! Or you'll get what your friend got!"

"He's dead he's dead! The witch killed him."

"Fucking bitch! You'll pay for interfering!"

"Naruto, help him. Get out of here. Stay away from this area or I swear you'll be sorry!"

He could hear people leaving. Gentle hands were on his face. He tensed but relaxed as soothing words cooed him into submission.

"Shhh. It's okay. We won't hurt you. Rei he's hurt." He felt someone approach him. He tried to sit up but his head felt like it weighed twenty pounds.

"Don't move. We'll help you. Rei look at his clothes. Who is he?"

"He's someone who needs our help. Now hurry up and get his horse and his things. Quickly, before they decide to come back." He felt something cool mop his head where he'd been struck. It was okay. If they wanted him dead they would have killed him already. He let his mind go blank and slip into dark nothingness.

"Naruto, hurry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could hear voices again, awareness slowly creeping back into his body. He quite suddenly felt his head and wished it hadn't. He lay quite still hoping to ascertain some information about his situation. Two voices chattered back and forth. One was female. He concentrated on their words.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Does it matter? He can stay as long as he needs. Fucking raiders! There are more of them this year then ever. And you know the knights won't do anything about it. They're too worried about attending balls and hunting for sport."

"Come on Rei. You know there's unrest in the Uchiha and Hyuuga houses." Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his family name and listened more intently.

"Nobles. What a ridiculous lot. They start wars over trade agreements when it could all be solved by paying a little more attention to the commoners and sending out a few more patrols. Besides the Hyuuga's aren't going to burn down the Uchiha castle, it's our homes that end up in flames when war breaks our."

"Rei…" The second voice sounded exasperated.

"It's true! Don't tell me it's not."

"I'm not saying it's not true I'm just saying I'm tired of hearing you bitch about it."

"Naruto! Language!"

"What you can swear but I can't?"

"Uh, yeah pretty much. Chop those vegetables."

"Rei is he going to be okay?"

"He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up but he should be fine." Sasuke experimentally opened his eyes. The light in the room made his head throb and he groaned loudly.

"See told you." He heard footsteps approaching him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke opened one bleary eye to look at the person standing over him. His breath hitched in his throat as he gazed upon the tanned, blond boy that stood above him. His eyes drank in his exotic features and settled on an impossibly blue gaze. The boy was smiling, brows knitted in concern. He was breathtaking. His silky, blonde spikes hung lazily around his temples and ears.

"Hn"

"Well that was a descriptive response. Hey Rei, do you speak grunts?" A chuckle was emitted from the other side of the room as more footsteps approached.

"Here drink this. It tastes horrible but it will help with the pain." He reluctantly tore his stare from the beautiful blonde to look at a young woman of about seventeen who was holding a wooden cup out for him. He gingerly sat up and took a sip. He almost gagged at the horrid, warm liquid. God! Was she trying to poison him?

"Hey I warned you," she retorted to his icy glare and walked back across the room. He glanced around and took in his surroundings. He was in a small cottage. It was three rooms and very rustic in nature. The walls appeared to be made of stone and mud and the roof was thatched. Well, at least he wasn't home… or worse. He noticed his head had stopped throbbing so took another sip of the wretched brew, grimaced and handed it to the blonde who was grinning ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. And that's my sister Rei Mitokado. How are you feeling?" Sasuke retorted with another grunt and pushed himself off of a small cot that was in the corner of the room. He stretched his arms above his head, his shirt lifting up exposing his flat stomach. Rei couldn't help notice that her little brother seemed transfixed on the patch of pale skin. Sasuke walked to the scrubbed wooden table in the middle of the room and sat down.

"If you two are brother and sister why don't you have the same name?"

"Ah so you do speak!" Naruto teased.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed back.

"Hey, shut up you spoiled teme! We saved your life last night!"

"Enough! Naruto and I aren't blood relatives. His parents died when he was a baby so he came to live with my family. My folks died a few of years ago. You know, when the winter was really bad." Rei had approached the table with bowls of stew in her hands.

"Here eat something. It will help." Sasuke looked suspiciously at the questionable stew and then back up at the girl, the taste of the disgusting tonic still fresh in his mind.

"It doesn't look pretty but it tastes fine, really." Sasuke looked over at the blond who was already almost through his bowl and cautiously lifted the spoon to his lips. His eyes widened in surprise as the brown stew was full of flavor. Realizing he hadn't eaten in a while he brought another spoonful to his mouth, then another and another.

"My god, you eat like Naruto!" Sasuke looked down in shock to find that he had almost emptied his bowl. Tanned hands grabbed it away from him.

"I'll get you some more," the blonde piped cheerfully. The girl walked beside the pale teen and gently shifted some of his raven hair. Sasuke pulled away instantly, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. Rei raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I was just checking your injury. You got a bit of a cut when you were hit unless you want to look at the side of your own head." She gestured to a bowl with a salve in her hands. Sasuke righted his chair and slowly sank back into it.

"What is that?"

"Relax, my mother was a healer. On the downside you have to wear this paste on your head for an hour or two, but on the plus side it should be completely healed by tomorrow." Sasuke turned his head to give her access to his lesion wincing only slightly as she gently applied the concoction.

"There. That should be right as rain in no time. So mysterious stranger, tell us about yourself." Naruto had returned to the table with another bowl of stew for both of them. He was watching Sasuke with intense curiosity. What could he say? 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I ran away like the spoiled brat you already think I am.' He shifted uncomfortably. Naruto noticed and began talking about himself hoping that Sasuke would learn by example.

"Well I'm fourteen. I love to swim and my favorite food is ramen. I love to ride and hope one day to be a lord of a land! Rei is a huntress. She's turning seventeen in a couple of days. She can cook, grow herbs, make medicine and she trains horses. We've been on our own since I was ten. Everyone said there was no way Rei could earn money, look after me and protect us from raiders and bandits. They said she was going to have to get married, but she was only thirteen so she said 'No fucking way'."

"Naruto language! I'm not going to tell you again."

"But it was a quote. That was what you said." He turned to Sasuke and grinned, "She's such a lady." The raven teen absorbed the information and tried to formulate some kind of story to explain who he was and why he was here.

"My name is Sasuke."

"Hey just like the Uchiha lord's son!"

"Hn. I'm one of his body doubles. I was out for a ride and someone must have though I was him. They chased me and I ended up by the lake. You know the rest. So where am I?"

"Well you're only a day, maybe a day and a half ride form the castle. We could show you the way when you're feeling up to it."

"No! No I kind of want to lay low for a while. I need a break from the castle. As long as I return eventually Sasuke won't mind. We're friends…sort of." Rei looked at him skeptically but Naruto piped up.

"Wow you're friends with an Uchiha! That's so cool. We hardly ever have anyone cool around here. Everyone in the village is boring and there are hardly any guys my age. Hey do you want to be my friend too?" Rei snorted at her brother's eager response to an obviously fake story.

"Well I have to go to work. I have two orders to fill today. Sasuke you're clothes were covered with blood so I washed them and they're on the line. If you want to bathe, down by the lake is the best spot in the summer time. Keep that ointment on for another hour then wash it off. I should be home before dark. Oh and keep your ears open for the raiders. We can't afford to lose anything else. I'll be riding Sirus. Kato and Rika are in the paddock with Sasuke's horse." With that she picked up a bow and a large quiver of arrows and headed out the door. Sasuke looked down only just noticing that the shirt he was wearing was the spare he had in his bag. He looked back at the blonde dobe sitting beside him.

"So do you want to go for a swim and wash up?"

"Hn. I'm not supposed to take this off for another hour." He replied gesturing to his head.

"Oh right. Well let's go for a little ride and I'll show you around a bit."

"Hn"

"You know when you use that to respond to everything, I don't know what you mean, Teme."

"Let's go, Dobe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**: Okay so that chapter one. Sorry if it felt a little rushed. I'll try to get another chapter up really soon. Reviews help…a lot… A LOT! Also I'm in desperate need of a beta reader so if anyone is interested send me a message or leave me a review stating thus. Okay thanks for reading.


	2. Getting to know one another

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I guess it's a good thing because it would be so smutty if I did!

Warning: Language

**Societal Gap**

Getting to know one another

Sasuke followed the blonde out of the house and took in his surroundings. The cottage was situated on the edge of a forest and opened out onto a wide plane. He could see smoke rising from a village off in the distance. A large paddock contained three horses that were grazing lazily. Two perked up and trotted over to the fence to greet the blonde. He smiled and stroked their noses gently.

"Hey girls. How's Kato and Rika today." Sasuke watched as the two mares nuzzled the blonde's hand and hair. He felt his face flush. Was he feeling envious of the two horses? He approached the fence and gave a low whistle calling Kasai over. He stroked the white neck roughly noticing that he had been groomed. Naruto was still cooing to the brown horses, a gentle, contented look on his face. Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto began asking the horses questions and received responses.

"So whose turn is it to be ridden? Kato, I think it's yours." The tan horse snorted and shook its head in protest. "Oh no. You're right it's your turn Rika." The brown horse pawed the ground in complaint.

"Well I'm sorry but it is her turn." The brown horse whinnied, very disgruntled.

"Okay, tell you what we'll take you along just promise to behave." Kato nuzzled the blonde's head in appreciation.

"We shouldn't leave her here anyway. Horses are a precious commodity. It's amazing we have three. Kato's our oldest but she's still worth a ton. Rei would kill me if anything happened to her." Sasuke felt a pang of guilt when he thought about the stables full of amazing horses at the Uchiha estate that rarely got use. They would be bred and only rode when visitors came to the castle.

"You're very good with horses." Sasuke added off hand, wishing that the blonde would look at him with the same gentle, dreamy look. His comment seemed to snap Naruto back to reality. The younger boy flushed slightly and stammered,

"Oh, uh yeah thanks. I'm not as good as Rei yet but she says I will be. She's been training me in everything. How to train horses; how to make medicine; how to shoot a bow; she's even teaching me how to cook. She says in couple of years I'll be a real catch! Uh, whatever that means…" Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto as he moved toward the gate. The horses followed Naruto but he hesitated when he reached for the latch.

"Oh man. You're horse won't bolt will he? I almost opened the gate without checking. Wouldn't that have been classic." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and a goofy smirk spread across his face.

"No he'll be fine. Where's the tack?" Naruto gestured to a small shed a few meters away tucked behind a bush. Sasuke walked around to the door and noticed his shirt, vest and cloak hanging on a line nearby. They all seemed to not be stained and he removed his black cloak and fastened the elegant, silver clasp around his neck. He loved this cloak. It was light enough to wear in summer and he knew he looked good in it. He smirked and checked that his shirt remained unlace at the top and hung open seductively. He quickly gathered his saddle and bridle noticing that they too had been cleaned and oiled. Sasuke moved back to Naruto and laid the saddle on Kasai's back.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Naruto ceased brushing Rika and turned to face the raven teen.

"Umm about ten hours I guess. Why?" Sasuke's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"My clothes were washed; my saddle polished; my horse groomed; my wounds cleaned. How did you do all this? Didn't you two sleep last night?"

"I polished your tack. Rei did everything else. I think she was worried the bandits followed us back here. She stayed up until just before sunrise keeping watch. Then I got up and took over. It can be dangerous living out of town. The road into the village is just over there so we often get hit by the raiders. We lost a horse last year and they always loot the garden and such. We like it though. No one comes out this far to borrow anything and Rei doesn't have to put up with men hitting on her and women looking down at her. I think the real reason she lives out here though is me. She's very protective. She says some of the strangers that pass through the village have hungry eyes. I don't really know what she meant by that but she said it's safer for me out here." Sasuke had to smirk at his innocence. Naruto caught it, put his hands on his hips and huffed,

"What are you laughing at Teme?"

Sasuke tried to think about the last time a commoner had called a noble a bastard. His smirk wavered when he remembered what happened to that commoner. The man had been cheated by one of his cousins and had yelled and screamed at him in the square. The poor man had been quartered for his insolence. Sasuke couldn't help but think that his family was monsters.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you let your sister do all your thinking for you Dobe." Naruto went red with embarrassment and anger.

"No! It's just that… well she's pretty smart. She sees people. She can read and write and… well she's all I really have. The people of the village don't like us very much." Naruto's voice had lost its fire and his eyes were fixed on the bridle he was securing to the tan horse. Sasuke felt a new pang of guilt and thought that he truly was an Uchiha. He grunted as some form of apology, and finished tightening his saddle. He gracefully swung himself onto the white gelding. Naruto settled on his horse and took in the young man in front of him. Sasuke look elegant, like a ying yang symbol. His black boots and pants on a white horse; black cloak over a white shirt; devastatingly beautiful black hair and eyes on pale, seductive skin. Sasuke stared at Naruto on his toffee horse. His faded orange shirt hung open at the top exposing his tanned chest. Sasuke evaluated the boy's face which was adorned with whisker like scars and his eyes, oh Kami his eyes, were deep pools of innocence assessing him in much the same way as the young noble was evaluating his young companion. He gave the blonde a small, genuine smile and gestured for him to lead on.

The two rode hard to the edge of the village and then up to the lake so they could bathe. Sasuke could feel his walls falling when he was around the striking teen. Naruto was so full of life. He had pointed out many herbs used for medicine, deer trails and places where berries grew wild in an attempt to show off his knowledge and always had a wide grin on his face. The pale teen had been raised to keep people at a distance but he couldn't help but think that he didn't want to in this case. The blonde made him laugh. No one made him laugh. No one made him feel alive and wanted. No one made him feel like… like he wasn't an Uchiha.

Sasuke took the horses and removed the bridles so they could graze. He looked up and smothered a gasp as he saw his companion revealing his tanned muscular body. His lithe form was intoxicating in the afternoon sun and his golden locks seemed to glow. He knew he should look away but was unable to avert his eyes. Naruto was quickly undressed and splashed into the water. He stood waist deep in the water, his lean muscular chest glistening. He shot Sasuke a brilliant smile.

"Are you coming? The water's great!" Sasuke quickly shed his clothes and walked quickly into the lake giving the blonde ample time to examine his body on the way. He couldn't explain why he did this he just knew he wanted the boy to think of him the same way he thought of the blonde. Naruto dove under the water coming up right beside the young Uchiha and shook the water out of his spiky hair, spraying water on his pale cohort. Sasuke normally would have been annoyed but the grin on Naruto's face was contagious. He smirked in reply.

"Dobe"

"Gee we should wash that out." Naruto was gesturing to Sasuke's raven hair. The fair teen had completely forgotten about his injury and made a mental not to thank Rei for her educated care. Before he realized what was happening Naruto had wrapped one of his bronzed legs around both his, causing him to fall backwards. Strong, sun kissed hands caught him before he submerged. One arm wrapped around his back holding him at the surface of the water. The other began gently washing the paste from his midnight locks. Sasuke quickly dropped his hips below the water to hide his growing erection. He was shocked at how his body responded to Naruto's arm around him; the gentle hand caressing the side of his head and… oh god…that look. It was so similar to the look the blonde had on his face when addressing the horses earlier; tranquil and tender.

"It's healing well. Let me know if I hurt you." Sasuke couldn't speak. He simply nodded in response.

Naruto could clearly see that the ointment was gone but continued to wash the other teens hair not wanting to let go. His torso was leaning over Sasuke's body, his arm bracing the teen's upper back and neck. His hips however were as far away as possible. He couldn't help it. He found his new friend enthralling. He was…beautiful. The word hardly seemed to do him justice but that seemed to be the one that fit best. His eyes darted to Sasuke's face when he heard him emit a small sigh. They're eyes locked and the simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a minute in reality. Naruto slowly lowered his hands and let Sasuke stand up.

"How does it feel?"

"Better, thanks." They were standing waist deep in the water now standing very close, unable to break the passionate staring contest that they were engaged in. Sasuke's eyes darted to Naruto's full pink lips. He wanted to kiss them. He wanted to taste them. He wanted to make the boy mew his name in pleasure. A giggle broke the spell just as Sasuke was about to reach out to the blonde. Both heads turned to see three young girls standing on the beach. One with pink hair waved and yelled to them.

"Hey Naruto! Oh wow! Who's that with you?" More giggles ensued. Naruto wanted to drown himself…or maybe just her. He waved back half heartedly.

"Hey Sakura. Would you mind? We're bathing here." More giggles.

"Okay well bring him into town soon!"

"Yeah okay…fuck you bitch." His voice trailed off so that only he and Sasuke and heard the last of the line. The raven teen had scooped some sand from the bottom of the lake and was rubbing it on his arm like an exfoliant. He smirked at Naruto's comment and dove under the water surfacing a few feet away. The boys swam until their skin was wrinkly and finally got out and dried off with their shirts. The rounded up the horses and rode until the sun was almost dipping behind the trees.

Rei gazed out the window that overlooked the paddock and watched the teens walk toward the cabin. She smiled knowingly as Sasuke put his arm around her brother's thin, tanned and for some reason naked shoulders. She caught the flush that reached the blonde's cheeks and the sparkle in his eye as he quickly glanced sideways at his friend.

'Oh boy!' she thought. 'This is going to be trouble!'


	3. A New Addiction

Societal Gaps

**A New Addiction**

**Warning: **Language and a bunch of limey goodness!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rei.

Rei walked around the village smiling. Sure most of the village hated her but she didn't let it bother her. Not today. She had filled both of her orders, bought food and supplies, a sword for Naruto and still had a few coins jingling in her pocket. Besides, the villagers weren't important. They still hired her to hunt and train their horses. In fact she had a fiery yearling tied up next to Sirus right now. She wanted to think they hated her because she didn't live in the village. It would have been okay if it was because she read and wore pants often. It even would have been alright if it was because she turned down the men's advances and the women were jealous. But none of those were the real reason. They hated her because of Naruto. Sweet, innocent Naruto, who was hated for something he didn't understand; something he didn't choose; something he didn't even remember. Bah, fuck them all! It's their loss. She loved Naruto and would never want friendship from anyone who didn't.

She murmured calming words to the frightened yearling named Kiku and stroked his neck and mane to calm him. She was about to untie the rope when four well dressed men on magnificent horses rode into the center of the village and looked around. They dismounted and began talking to the villagers. She could tell immediately that they were knights. They all had impressive swords at their hips and walked with an air of refinement. One of the knights caught her eye and slowly began to walk over to her. She felt herself flush as she took in his graceful form. He was tall and very muscular with silver hair that flew out in all direction like organized chaos. His face was masked and he had a band over one eye leaving one dark, blue-grey eye as the only exposed part of his face. She gave him a small smile that faded as soon as she saw the clasp that was holding the navy blue cloak onto his broad shoulders. It was an Uchiha symbol. Her mind flitted back to the young stranger that was with her brother right now. She should have stayed where she was. She should have talked to the handsome knight, but she couldn't help thinking about Naruto and the way he had looked at their young guest. Then she thought about what he would say if she brought the knights right to the cottage. She wasn't sure Sasuke was who she thought he was. And even if he was, who was it hurting for him to be there. He'd go back eventually so what difference did it make. Snapping back to reality she pulled out her knife, cut the rope and wrapped it around her hand, mounting the black and grey stallion quickly urging him to begin walking out of town. She glanced back over her shoulder to take another look at the man. He had stopped but was looking at her with a gaze that she was sure could pierce her thoughts. She flashed him another smile, this one slightly bigger as to give him the impression that she was not running away but just had to be going. She knew it would be important to stay away from this man. He was mysterious and striking and she was quite sure he would be able to see through her in a matter of minutes. In her distraction she had failed to notice that Kiku had sped up and almost wrenched her from the saddle. She jerked on his harness and laughed at herself, tying the rope to the saddle securely.

The boys and all the horses were gone when she approached the paddock. Smiling to herself, she hoped they were having fun. She put the two horses inside and removed Kiku's harness letting him run freely around the large, fenced area; brushed Sirus and placed the saddle and bridle back in the shed; he quickly skinned the rabbits she had caught for dinner and brought them and the supplies into the house. She bustled about cleaning and preparing dinner. Rei heard the horses approach and heard merry chatter coming from behind the cottage. She looked out the window to see the shirtless boys strolling toward the house. Sasuke draped one of his elegant arms around Naruto and she wasn't surprised to see him blush. 'Oh boy!' She thought 'this is going to be trouble.'

The teens entered the cottage to the smell of delicious food. The stew this morning seemed to be along time ago and their mouths watered.

"Well looks like you to had fun today."

"Yeah we went for a ride, and then we went swimming!" Naruto piped up like an eager five year old.

"Hmm good. Well wash up dinner is almost ready." The two boys rushed back outside. Splashing and laughing could be heard through the thatched roof. She smirked as she removed the spit from the fire and began cutting large portions of meat onto the boy's plates. She then dished up large helpings of potatoes and vegetables, giving herself smaller portions of all three. She stuck her head out the door.

"Well if you two aren't hungry I can eat this feast all by myself!" Naruto gave an indignant squeal and sprinted to the door. The three of them settled down to a very tasty meal and regaled each other with tales of their day.

"This is incredible Rei. You really can cook!"

"Hmm, thank you Sasuke. Kit, eat you vegetables." Naruto scrunched up his face.

"None of the good ones are in season yet."

"I don't care just eat them! Oh by the way, did I mention that there were knights in town today?" Sasuke went pale and almost dropped his fork.

"Kn-knights?"

"Mmm hmm. Four of them to be exact. I can't be certain but I think they were Uchiha knights. Don't usually see them this far from the castle." She looked at Sasuke pointedly as she took another bite.

"Hn" She couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable he looked.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You seem to have lost you're appetite." He raised a shaky fork to his mouth spilling most of the peas off before it reached its destination. Naruto seemed to be too engrossed in his dinner to notice the large amount of tension coming from his crush. Rei shot Sasuke a sly grin.

"Okay well I'm done. Can I leave you two to clean up? I want to get a little work done on the new horse before I go to bed." She stood up from the table without waiting for a reply letting Naruto steal what was left on her plate and Sasuke to stare, face several shades lighter than it should have been. The blonde idiot finally looked at his pale friend.

"What was that abo… Sasuke are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Huh, no I'm fine. Let's clear the table."

A couple of hours later when Naruto had settled into his language studies the dark haired teen slipped quietly out of the house. He walked to the paddock looking for Rei and was surprised to find her just inside the fence leaning against the rails, the young horse laying just a meter away from her.

"So this is training huh?"

"He's still not really used to people. It helps get him comfortable to having people in his space. Actually if you want to talk, join me in here." She patted the ground next to her, still not turning her head to look at him. Sasuke climbed through the fence and took the suggested position. No one spoke for many minutes. They just sat and let the darkness of night deepen around them. Finally Rei broke the silence.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?" Sasuke glanced over at her but was relieved to see she still was not looking at him.

"No." She smiled.

"That's okay. I'm pretty sure I know, and as long as it's not hurting anyone you can stay here as long as you want. But I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." Rei pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"We should go in. It's getting cold and Naruto can't be trusted to continue studying without any supervision." The pale teen laughed and accepted the hand she had lowered to help him up. The two of them headed back to the cottage.

"Oh Sasuke," he turned his dark head to look at her.

"Don't expect me to call you 'my lord'." He couldn't help but laugh outright at her as they entered the warm, fire lit room.

As expected, Naruto was not studying but picking at the spit that was still over the fire. He yelped and dashed back to the cot where his books were spread everywhere. Sasuke chuckled and settled in beside the blonde to help him with his reading. Rei settled into the table to sew fur hides that would be the new winter lining for her cloak and couldn't help think that Naruto would either learn a lot from Sasuke's tutelage… or very little. The two slowly moved closer and closer to each other throughout the lesson until Naruto was sitting between the dark eyed teen's legs and leaning against his chest so Sasuke could easily point out things in the book that the blonde was holding in front of the both of them. Neither of them even seemed to notice when Sasuke wrapped one of his long, slender arms around Naruto pulling him closer to his chest. Rei looked up and smiled at the pair. They looked so good together. Light and dark; day and night; it just seemed to fit. Rubbing her eyes wearily she realized how long the day had been. It was probably quite late at this point. She almost hated to interrupt them.

"That's probably enough for tonight. Sasuke you may sleep in my room. I'll be up earlier than the pair of you so it makes more sense for me to sleep out here."

"That's really not necessary."

"No no, I insist. I've already moved your things in." Sasuke looked to the little stool that used to hold his satchel of clothes to find it empty. He gave a curt nod in response and grudgingly removed his arm from around the thin, muscular waist. Naruto pulled his face into a visible pout.

"Come on Rei, just a little while longer."

"Since when do you like studying?" Naruto blushed furiously and pouting even more turning to Sasuke, who was quite sure if he had been standing his knees would have given out.

"There's always tomorrow night." Sasuke added though he wasn't sure if he could wait that long to have the warm body pressed against him. Naruto's face split into a wide grin.

"You mean you're staying?!"

"Yeah. I can't say for how long but I'll stay for as long as I can." Naruto's blue eyes shone and he felt like he was the most important person in the world. He wanted to lean in and press his lips to Sasuke's; to tell him that he wanted him to stay forever. He became vaguely aware of Rei clearing his books from around them but he seemed unable to tear his gaze from the deep black pools that were looking back at him. Sasuke squeezed his arm and unwillingly nodded for him to get up. Naruto scooted forward running his hand along the thin leg by his side as he went making Sasuke groan audibly. Rei, who was right beside them raised an eyebrow and shot Sasuke an amused look that clearly said 'what the hell was that?' Sasuke blushed and dropped his gaze to the bed almost trepidatious of looking at her knowing, green eyes again. He mumbled a good night and headed to one of the bedrooms, stiffening as he realized Rei was following him. She opened a large chest at the end of the bed and removed several extra blankets. She handed two of the warmest ones to Sasuke who was sill avoiding her gaze.

"You might need these. It smells like it's going to rain and it can get cold when it rains." With that she scooped the rest of the blankets into her arms and headed for Naruto's room. Sasuke could hear the blonde thank his sister and her kiss him and say good night. The lights in the cottage started to dim as Rei was presumably extinguishing candles and lamps. Sasuke undressed and crawled into the surprisingly comfortable bed. His mind was racing and he was sure he'd never get to sleep but passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He was awakened three hours later by a violent rumble of thunder. He sat up just as his door creaked open. Naruto peeked in and smile to see Sasuke awake.

"Hey, d-do you mind if I s-s-sleep in here?" Sasuke smirked.

"What's the matter Dobe? Are you scared?"

"Shut up T-T-Teme!" Sasuke's smirk vanished when a flash of lightening illuminated the room and he saw Naruto was drenched and shivering madly. Sasuke leapt from the bed and quickly began removing Naruto's wet clothes.

"Dobe you're soaked! What happened?"

"Th-th-the r-r-r-roof leaked." Naruto stuttered, to cold to even appreciate the fact that Sasuke was undressing him. The pale teen practically threw his friend on the bed and quickly removed his shirt and Naruto frantically covered himself with the blankets.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-y-you d-d-d-o-o-ing?"

"Body heat Dobe. Body heat will warm you up the fastest." Sasuke climbed into bed and wrapped his body around the shivering teen, entwining their arms and leg and pulling the blonde securely into his chest. Sasuke's warm breath on his ear and neck made Naruto shiver for other reasons and much to his delight the pale teen pulled his naked even closer.

"Are you alright"

"I w-w-will be. Thanks Teme."

"Goodnight Dobe."

Rei was very surprised in the morning when she called the boys for breakfast and they both came from the same room. Naruto was wrapped in a sheet and Sasuke was trying not to look guilty. Rei arched and eyebrow and looked at Naruto.

"What's uh… what's going on here?"

"The roof leaked again. I woke up freezing. Sasuke helped warm me up." Rei shot the pale teen a smirk that read 'I'm sure he did' as she rushed over to feel Naruto's head and glands.

"Oh Kit, I'm so sorry. I thought it was fixed this time. It's the way the water runs off the trees, I'll have to trim a few branches. Hmm you don't seem sick. Thank you Sasuke. Now go get some clothes on and I'll make you some tea."

"Cinnamon tea?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Do you think the situation calls for it? We're almost out you know."

"Please, please, please!"

"Okay okay! Go get dressed." She smiled and rolled her eyes gesturing for Sasuke to sit at the table while she put the kettle on the stove. She had placed milk and buttered bread on the table along with salted pork and eggs.

"Do you two always eat like this?"

"We aren't used to having company. It's a special occasion though depending on how long you stay we might not be able to keep it up for long."

"I just hope you're not doing this because I'm…you know."

"No, besides it's good for Naruto. I don't always feed him as well as I should feed a growing boy his age. Besides, work usually slows down in the summer, what with people fishing and hunting themselves, but I've been getting lots of hunting orders. As long as the winter isn't too hard we should be fine."

Sasuke who had just taken a large bite of bread suddenly found it hard to chew. Guilt churned his stomach and made his throat and mouth very dry. He never had to worry about food his entire life. When he was younger he used to throw perfectly good pieces of meat to the dogs because he could, never noticing the pained expressions his servants made. As if reading his mind Rei handed him a cup of milk and said,

"Don't feel guilty about the past. Just change your actions for the present and future."

"I just… I'd never thought about it."

"Most people in your position don't. Your time here could be very helpful to you. Use it to see what the world is really like outside of the castle walls." Sasuke just nodded and finally managed to swallow the rest of his mouthful.

"Don't tell Naruto…you know, about who I am. I don't want him to think of me any differently." Rei didn't look up.

"I won't. But with the way things are headed you probably should." Sasuke was about to ask her where she thought things were headed when his dobe bounced back into the room.

"Oh wow this looks so good." Rei got up from the table and removed the whistling kettle from the stove.

"Sasuke would you like tea?"

"Not just tea, cinnamon tea! It's my favorite!" Naruto piped bouncing in his seat.

"Uh, yeah sure. That would be nice."

They ate a pleasant meal and Rei hurried off to hunt, pretending not to notice the way the pair stood close to one another. The two teens spent the morning tending the garden and preparing herbs for medicine to sell in town. Sasuke had to dissuade Naruto from into the village to show him off, afraid that someone would recognize him or that Kakashi would be there. They groomed the horses and Naruto trained Kiku for a while.

He would often grab Sasuke's hand to pull him toward their next chore and not let go when they had arrived. One time when afternoon was just setting in and the blonde had dragged him back to the paddock and gone to release his hand, Sasuke entwined their fingers and squeezed gently. Impossible blue eyes turned to him a little stunned but sparkled when the blonde smiled in response. Sasuke leaned close tugging the blonde into his body. Naruto's breath was coming in shallow gasps as he licked trembling lips in anticipation. He could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his newly moistened lips and his mouth was caught in a chaste kiss. The two boys moaned into each other's mouths. They had barely known each other for a day but it seemed like they had been waiting for this for a lifetime. The older teen pulled back only to lean in again a little more boldly. He slid his tongue along the seam to the blonde's mouth and was rewarded when the lips parted. When the two tongues met for the first time in a timid, yet hungry clash Naruto's knees gave out. Sasuke caught him under the arms and pinned his back against the fence.

Naruto fisted his partner's shirt, as if terrified Sasuke would pull away if he let go. He couldn't explain it. Sasuke was like a drug to him; soothing and intoxicating. He never thought about the repercussions of his new addiction. All he knew was that he had never wanted anything so much in his entire life. Tongues clashed, hands roved, moans and sighs escaped tortured lips. It was wrong. Sasuke tried to stop. It wasn't fair to himself, to feel so alive, to live, really live. It wasn't fair to Naruto. He would have to go back sometime. He would eventually have to break the poor boy's heart. He tried to stop…he couldn't stop. He could only moan and drop his mouth to the tanned neck, licking, kissing, and biting impatiently. Naruto's hands wound their way into silky, black locks. He moaned loudly at…everything. The touch of skin, the feel of hair, the smell and taste of sweat, the weight of Sasuke's body pressed against him, the hips grinding back against his own were all threatening to push him over the edge. Sasuke's knees gave out next and the two collapsed into the long grass. Rolling back and forth they fought for dominance. Sasuke landed on top and locked his legs with the blonde's. Lips kissed, tongues tasted, hips compressed, hands roved and soon the blonde was panting and screaming the Uchiha's name in climax. He lifted his head and bit the pale skin where the neck met the shoulder making Sasuke moan loudly and shake violently as he climaxed as well. He collapsed on the blonde gasping to regain his breath, eventually pulling back just enough to look into the deep blue pools of emotion. He wanted to get so lost in those eyes that he could never find his way back out again. Sasuke kissed Naruto tenderly and rolled to his side, resting his head on the clothed, thin, bronzed chest. Naruto stoked Sasuke's hair and they both quickly dozed of in the afternoon sun, still wrapped in each other's arms.

They awoke to a shadow across the sun they had been basking in. Squinting they looked up to see Rei standing over them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I see you two had a productive day." Sasuke jumped up startled and Naruto began stuttering madly.

"Uh, yeah, you see we were tired from all the chores we got done this morning and then we were out here training Kiku. Then we lay down and then I guess we fell asleep and hey what are you doing back so soon? Did you have a good day? Did you fill your order?" She raised her hand to silence him.

"Kit? What happened to your neck?" Naruto quickly slapped his had to the spot Sasuke had spent the most time on.

"Uh well… I'm not sure, heheh, could have been anything,I bruise like a peach ya know."

"Oh well we should do some training since there's more light left." She replied walking towards the house. She finally released the Cheshire cat grin that she had been holding back. Of course she knew what had happened. How could she not when the evidence was all over their faces and bodies and…clothes. But it was way to much fun making them uncomfortable about it to tell them she wasn't upset.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to a story alert. Please please please leave me some reviews. Nothing makes we want to stay up writing till four in the morning like reviews!!


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**A/N:** I am SO SORRY this took so long to get up. It was an in between plot points chapter and I found it VERY hard to write. But on the plus side the next few chapter should go up really easily!!! Thanks to my supporters and I'm sorry I made you wait, although the first few chapters I was pretty much writing every moment of free time I had so they may not always be that quick.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto characters but Rei is all mine!

**Warning**: Umm… Citrus… umm, language maybe…I don't feel like reading it again to find what all is in here. It's rated M or R or… whatever! So if I miss something feel free to bite me!

**Societal Gap**

Forbidden Fruit

The three of them headed up to the cottage, Sasuke and Naruto both avoiding Rei's gaze.

"Why don't you two go ahead and change, then we'll get started."

The teens returned from the cottage a few minutes later to see Rei holding two long bundles wrapped in old burlap.

"Sooo… what kind of training are we doing?"

"Well I thought we'd work on something practical."

"Oh come on Rei. How many times do I have to learn about soil?" She just smiled and threw one of the bundles to him. It was wrapped in a cloth and bound with twine.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No way!"

"Yes way." Naruto's fingers were shaking so much he could barely undo the twine.

"Oh my god! A sword! Oh Rei you're the best!!!"

"Yeah well, it's probably over due. Sticks just won't cut it anymore, you need to get used to training with a real weapon. Get a feel for the weight." Naruto swung the sword a couple of times. Sasuke couldn't help noticing the determined and poised look he got when the sword was in his hand. He smiled and walked over to the boy, quickly correcting his stance and grip.

"Feet shoulder width apart. Two handed grip, thumbs lined up." His heart raced as moved his body close to the blond and began instructing him on the correct ways to parry and thrust.

"Sasuke." He looked up, as Rei was unwrapping the other bundle. She tossed him his sword and he looked shocked.

"I thought I'd lost this." He fingered the ornate scabbard and hilt lovingly.

"Well, I thought it would be prudent to get to know you a little before I rearmed you. No offence." Sasuke smiled.

"Can't say I wouldn't have done the same in your position." He smiled at her, noticing how her gaze rested on the sword in his hands.

"Would you like to…" he offered her the sword.

"Do you mind?" He gestured for her to take it again. She ran her hand along the shiny hilt and grasped it, swiftly pulling it from the scabbard in the pale teen's hands. Swinging it a couple of times experimentally she then held it out in front of herself and looked down the blade.

"Impressive. Lighter than I would have expected, well balanced and perfectly straight. Not to mention beautiful." She thrust the point out and swung it a few more times from the wrist before handing it back to Sasuke.

"The lady knows her swords."

"Well I've never handled one like this before. I don't know how I'll ever be able to go back to my old one now." She replied smiling widely. He smile faded a little when she realized that Naruto would probably feel the same way about life when Sasuke left. She shrugged off the nasty thought and allowed the boys to continue practicing. Noting in detail all the lessons the older teen was giving, swinging her sword to copy his movements. Sasuke was obviously well trained and was improving their skills immensely. After a couple of hours Rei brought out three bows and quivers. She handed one with rough carvings on it to Naruto and another with a sleek design and ornate carvings to Sasuke, who admired the bow, obviously impressed.

"She made it herself. It's amazing isn't it? I made mine but it's not as good." Naruto looked slightly down trodden. Sasuke took the bow from Naruto and examined it.

"Good form, tight string, nice and smooth. Don't be ridiculous this is a fine bow." Naruto grinned from ear to ear at being complimented by his new admirer.

"Besides Kit, you made that one almost two years ago. You're growing so fast, you should make yourself a new one.

They all lined up and began notching arrows and firing them at the target on a tree ten meters away. Rei having hit the mark five times in a row moved between the two correcting their form.

"Sasuke, you're dropping your elbow when you release. Be aware of your body position when you loose your arrow." Sasuke fired another that hit his mark exactly. He grinned at Naruto.

"When did she get so good at this?"

"Well if you mean shooting, she does it every day and if you mean teaching, she has to work with me… enough said." Sasuke chuckled and fired again making sure not to drop his elbow. After another hour they retired and Rei prepared dinner whilst Sasuke and Naruto curled up on the cot to read, their bodies entwined like lovers. An hour later the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms, the book lay completely forgotten on the blonde's stomach. Rei ran her hand through his hair gently to wake him up.

"Naruto, Sasuke, dinner is ready." Tired blue eyes opened and looked up at her in complete contentment. She wished he would always look like that, instead of the mask he usually wore to hide his displeasure with his life. As hard as she tried she could never give him what he really wanted; a social circle; a title to his name; someone to fall in love with. It was torture to see him recede into himself. She smiled warmly and moved away to the table that was loaded with food. The teens stretched and joined her admiring yet another lavish mean that the young woman had prepared.

"Mmm, pheasant! Shouldn't you have sold these?" Naruto asked not bothering to wait for an answer before cutting into the roasted bird on his plate.

"You would not believe it. I caught nine game birds in four hours today! Kami was actually distorting the poor creature's minds to make them walk right in front of me. I sold the rest at the market today and made seven pieces of silver for my lack of trouble!"

"Wow! Seven pieces! That's amazing! A couple more days like this and we'll be set for the winter." Sasuke pretended to be very interested in his meal. He often spent more than that in a day, and on what? Certainly nothing he needed. He looked up to meet Rei's eyes and was reminded of what she had told him this morning. He returned the warm smile she was giving him.

"Congratulations. This must be a good summer for game."

"Thank you. Yes it does seem to be a very good summer for game. I'll have to start drying meat soon so it will keep for the winter." The meal was heartily enjoyed and they laughed about whatever topic came up. After dinner Naruto went out to feed the horses as Sasuke helped Rei clean up.

"So were my father's knights in town today?" She looked up startled at the revelation of identity.

"No, but I think they'll be back. You should probably keep avoiding the village."

"Hn"

"How long do you think it will be before they find you?" Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know. But my father's guards and knights are very well trained. It won't be long."

"Do you know one with silver hair and a stare that seem to penetrate your very thoughts?" Sasuke chuckled.

"That would be Kakashi, my trainer and an elite jounin. He always finds me. He's the best tracker and fighter in my father's arsenal, even at his age. It must have thrown him for a loop when you rescued me from down by the lake. I don't think they know where I've gone. Probably tried to follow the bandits' trail thinking I was kidnapped."

"Hmm, that could be trouble eventually, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You said he always finds me. How often does our bratty lord run away?" He glared at her teasing grin.

"Hn"

Naruto bounced back into the room, his grin making the raven teen smile in spite of himself. Rei grabbed her book deciding she should give the two some more time alone.

"I'm going out to the paddock to read while there's still a little sun left. Oh, and I pick you two a treat while I was hunting today." She gestured to the bowl she had placed on the table and exited. The blonde squeaked in delight as he saw what the bowl was filled with…

"Oh wow, wild strawberries!" Sasuke looked at the minuscule berries in the bowl.

"There tiny." He replied scowling.

"I know. They take forever to pick and they're soooo sweet." The blonde popped a few past his pink lips and moaned.

"Sasuke, can you stay forever. I can't remember the last time I felt so spoiled." Sasuke move closer.

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay forever?" He hastily pulled his mouth to Naruto's soft lips, tasting the sweet strawberries. The two moaned and kissed passionately for several minutes before returning their attention to the bowl of sweetness on the table. Naruto had keenly pointed out that if there were any left when his sister returned she would think something was very, very wrong. They savored the sweet red treat, occasionally feed each other. Sasuke scooped up the last couple of berries out of the bowl with his fingers. Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist making him squish the berries all over his fingertips. They struggled for a minute before Naruto raised his other hand to the raven teen's wrist and pulled the fingers to his mouth to suck the remainders of the berries off. He smiled in triumph and let his tongue dart out to catch a droplet of juice from Sasuke's index finger causing the pale face to contort in pleasure. Naruto brought the hand back to his mouth and sucked gently on the index finger, massaging it with his tongue. Sasuke released a very audible moan encouraging the blonde to continue his ministrations.

Naruto wanted to have this afternoon again. He wanted to feel and taste Sasuke, only more he wanted to taste everywhere. Tugging at the hem of the white shirt, the blonde quickly pulled it over the elegant raven hair to reveal the toned, pale chest. Naruto moaned at the sight and moved his head it to let his mouth and tongue explore every inch of the torso, paying special attention to any place that made Sasuke gasp or moan. Soon the faded green shirt was torn from his own tanned chest and the dark haired teen celebrated by running his nails along the tan back making pink, full lips hiss in pain and pleasure. The two grappled at each other, collapsing to the floor. Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him and wailed in ecstasy as the blonde ferociously ground his pelvis downward.

Naruto shifted, straddling Sasuke's hips and closing his eyes in elation at the friction between their two members. He flopped forward placing a hand on each side of his lover's head and stared deep into the black pits of intensity. Resting his weight on his elbows he cupped the pale face in his hands tenderly. Sasuke gasped at the contrast between the rough aggressive crushing of their lower bodies to the gentle tenderness of the blonde's hands and lips that had attached themselves to his face. He laced his hands into the fair, spiky hair, inhaling the exotic aroma of cinnamon, dirt and sweat. Praying he would never forget that smell he sat up and got to his feet, the blonde still wrapped around his waist. He set Naruto on the table so that his knees were hanging off. Fingers trembling slightly he removed the rest of the other's clothing inhaling sharply at having all of the tanned body exposed before him. Running his tongue up the inside of the blonde's thigh Sasuke proceeded to lick and kiss the tender skin around Naruto's bobbing erection making the teen pant when his silky black hair would touch it during his exploration of the bronzed body. Naruto arched his back begging for release. Sasuke brought his mouth to centimeters away from Naruto's aching cock, receiving a shudder of pleasure from him when he exhaled slowly on it. Sasuke extended his tongue and flicked the drooling member experimentally. He moaned as he tasted the salty precum and liked again more confidently making the owner's blue eyes close in bliss letting his head fall against the table with a thump. Sasuke took the boy in his mouth and began stroking the head of the member with his tongue, slurping and moaning. Naruto arched his back and gripped the edge of the table. He had never felt anything like this before. The sensations were overwhelming but it was more than that. It wouldn't have been so pleasurable if anyone else had been touching him. His mind was foggy from the hormones that were coursing through his body but he could tell that the lithe, pale teen was special. Special in the way he moved; special in the way he felt; special to him in everyway possible. Maybe what made him the most desirable was the fact that Sasuke wanted him; wasn't trying to change him; wasn't looking down on him. He let his mind cloud over, allowing the hormones spreading throughout his body take control. Feeling a tight coiling deep in his pelvis he bit his lip hard, trying to stifle his moans.

Sasuke worked feverishly, bobbing up and down on Naruto's cock in elation. He had never felt this free in his entire life. He had no obligations, no duties or expectations. Only what he desired; and he had never desired anything like he desired the blue eyed teen. He wanted to make the boy feel like he was the only person in the world. That no matter what the future would bring he would never forget Naruto, and hoped the blonde would never forget him either. Sasuke adjusted to having the member in his mouth and began to take more, massaging Naruto's balls, making the blonde twist in delight. He could see the teen's knuckles turning white on the edge of the table and hear breaths shortening. He pushed himself to speed up his pace, wanting to taste the blonde again. Suddenly Naruto arched his back and allowed a muffled cry to escape his lips. Sasuke struggled to keep up with the streams of essence that shot from the blonde, swallowing as much as possible. He crawled onto the table and kissed Naruto, whose blue eyes were half lidded in content satisfaction. He stroked the tanned face placing feather light kisses where ever his lips landed.

A startled, high pitched scream jolted the two and suddenly everything was white.

Rei walked back to the cottage, her nose still in her book regardless of the fading light. The romance novel was engrossing and she had to find out exactly how the ending played out. She opened the door silently, gliding across the room to prepare bread for tomorrow. She absent mindedly dumped flour into a bowl, turning to the last page. Smiling and holding the book to her chest as she finished, she wondered why real life didn't have happy endings. She turned to put the bowl on the table and screamed tossing the contents into the air.

Naruto felt sick. Rei had walked in to find Sasuke laying on top of his very naked body. He had been to…caught up in what was happening to notice. He looked at Sasuke who was covered in white. It would have been funny if the situation hadn't felt so serious. Rei had literally run from the room screaming. The two scrambled to redress themselves and headed out the door. They could see Rei's silhouette against the now eggplant horizon.

"What do we do?"

"Relax Dobe, she's known all along."

"Are you sure, because that reaction didn't seem like a knowing response." The two approached the girl inaudibly. The both stopped on the spot when they could see her shoulders shaking.

"Oh Kami she's crying! She's going to disown me! What am I going to do? She's the only family I have!"

"She's not cryin…" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence when he saw Rei move in a way that was unmistakably wiping tears from her eyes. The two began advancing slowly. Finally when they were only a meter away Naruto managed to get his voice unstuck from his chest.

"Rei?" She turned to them slowly. Small strips of flesh ran along her cheeks like veins where tears had disrupted the flour. Her face was unreadable and they stared for what seemed like hours. Finally unable to hold it anymore Rei collapsed on her stomach and laughed like the blonde had never heard her laugh before. She rolled onto her back and clutched her sides, tears streaming down her face anew.

"Aha, ha ha ah… did ha ha ha… did you see my face? I bet it was priceless! Oh Kami that was funny and awkward. Aha ha ha!" The two just stared at her in shock as she chortled and gasped for breath.

"So… you're okay with this?"

"Oh Kit! Don't you think I noticed the way you two have been looking at each other pretty much since Sasuke woke up? Aha ha, oh god, I can't breathe!" She finally calmed down enough to reach her arms up, inviting the boys to help her to her feet. She kissed Naruto on the temple and tossled Sasuke's hair, sending a cloud of white powder into the air, making her chuckle.

"Come on you two, help me clean up the mess I made and I won't yell at you for defiling my table."


	5. The Stag, The Folio and Sasuke

_Societal gap_

_The Stag, The Folio and Sasuke_

It had taken the three of them a full hour to clean up the bulk of the flour but when the floor was no longer completely white, Rei sent the two off to bed in her room, as she still hadn't fixed the roof over Naruto's. She couldn't help but peek in a few hours later to look at her brother in the pale arms of the young Uchiha. She had never felt so conflicted. She wanted Naruto to be happy more than anything in the world but this situation had _pain to come_ written all over it. She was starting to wonder if she had been erroneous in her decision to let Sasuke stay. She should have at least tried to find out why the knights were looking for him. Naruto emitted a small sigh, making her smile. No, it wasn't wrong. Whatever the pain he would go through, Naruto would find it worth while…eventually at least. She closed the door soundlessly and went to bed thinking maybe life wasn't so bad after all and even dared to dream that her little brother could have a happy ending too.

The boys woke up to chopping the next morning. Naruto groaned and snuggled in tighter to Sasuke's pale chest.

"Jusfivemoreminutes." He mumbled sleepily. Sasuke ran his hand along the bare skin on the back of the tanned neck and suddenly Naruto wasn't so sleepy anymore. He opened his eyes to gaze into the endless dark of Sasuke's, letting his fingers reach up and ghost over the pale cheeks and jaw line.

"God, you're so beautiful." Sasuke didn't respond; didn't even smile. He simply let his finger tips run along the tanned skin of Naruto's face as if trying to commit every inch to memory. He traced one of the blonde eyebrows slowly, never looking away from the welcoming, pools of blue. He finally let his gaze drop when the same thumb moved to trace the soft, pink, bottom lip. He brought his lips to suck on it gently cupping the blonde's face. The kiss was passionate, intimate, adoring; everything that a kiss should be. He didn't even try to open his mouth. It would have cheapened what the kiss meant. He knew that his upbringing wouldn't allow him to say what he so wanted to, but maybe the kiss could.

They simply look intently at each other for several minutes, caressing each other's faces. They kissed several more times, all chaste, romantic kisses, before Naruto pressed his forehead and nose to Sasuke's, sighing slightly. A small crash revived them from their reverie. Sasuke kissed the tanned nose before groaning and swinging out of bed making the blonde whimper at the loss of the warm body beside him. He watched as Sasuke removed the shirt he was sleeping in and began to dress, unable to keep from gaping at the pale, graceful form. He grumbled and forced himself from bed into the chilly morning air. He quickly threw on a light beige shirt that made his skin look even more bronzed. The two grabbed a chunk of fresh bread and an apple from the table and headed outside to see what the commotion was.

Rei was perched precariously on a branch, a rope tied securely to the tree trunk and to her waist; a pile of branches lay below her on the ground. She smiled and waved to the boys as they exited the cottage. She raised the axe in her hand an chopped the rest of the way through the branch she was standing on and inched her way back to the trunk of the oak to untie the rope. Climbing back down gracefully, she rolled her stiff shoulders and motioned the two over.

"Sorry to wake you but I'm glad you're up. There's a ton of work to do before the heavens open this afternoon." She glanced upwards to the grey sky.

"I have to go hunt today so I'm afraid I'll have to leave most of it with you. Now, I bought straw and twine. It shouldn't take you to long to patch the roof and hopefully it will stay water tight this time. After that do the garden work and feed the horses, take the clothes off the line and if you have time chop up the rest of this wood and pile it beside the house. Make sure you bring some dry logs inside. We'll need a fire all night tonight. Okay, I gotta go. Sorry to dump work on you and run." She kissed Naruto on the temple and repeated the action on Sasuke, much to the boys' surprise, before rushing off to saddle her black and grey stallion. She returned a few minutes later and Naruto handed the slim brunet her quiver and bow.

"Thanks Kit. Oh and if you have time try to train Kiku to come to a whistle. You can use oats and a little sugar if you need to. Okay have a good day boys." And with that she was off.

It was probably just after noon and Rei was covered from head to toe in blood. She had stalked the stag for about an hour before she had finally gotten a good shot. She sighed and walked over to a rain barrel to wash off her hands. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Hi Rei! Wow you look awful! How's Naruto?" She turned to see a pink haired girl grinning at her. She smiled weakly.

"Hi Sakura. He's fine. Very busy though. How are you and your family?"

"We're good. The crops are growing well and father says he might get me a pony of my very own next spring if the harvest goes well! Would you help me train it? I don't know for sure if I'll get one but if I…" She was interrupted as a woman called to her from down the street.

"Sakura, Sakura get over her please."

"Okay! I have to go." Rei smiled, somewhat relieved that most of the villagers didn't want their children interacting with her.

"I'll tell Naruto that you said hello and ask me about that pony when you know for certain." Rei turned her attention back to cleaning her hands. When she had removed almost all of the red she was startled again by a voice from behind, a deep, steady voice.

"Are you alright?" She turned to see the silver haired knight standing very close to her.

"Sorry?" He gestured to the blood on her hide vest and white shirt.

"Are you injured?" She blanched, embarrassed of the handsome knight seeing her in such a state.

"No, no. I caught a stag today but the butcher was busy so I had to prepare it myself." She turned back to the rain barrel checking her reflection before splashing a little water on her face and turning back to the man.

"I've seen you before, right? Not yesterday but the day before that. What are you doing out here?" Kakashi sighed and pulled a piece of parchment from a bag that was slung across his chest and rested on his hip.

"We're looking for someone." He handed her the folio and she opened it and laughed out loud.

"You lost an Uchiha! Oh Kami, I'm sorry that was rude." She made a move to hand it back when the writing at the bottom of the page caught her eye. She could feel the blood draining from her face.

"Are you sure you're alright, you look a little pale." She shifted her gaze from the parchment back to the knight.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be sure to let you know if I see him." She made to leave when a strong hand caught her arm.

"You haven't already seen him have you? It's very important that we find him," his eye searching her for a reaction. Rei focused on not letting any signs of fear show on her face, keeping her breathing calm and slow.

"Don't you think I would have told you if I had?" She snarled, wrenching her arm from his grasp. A rain drop hit her forehead making her blink.

"I have to go if I want to make it home without getting soaked. Was there anything else?" Kakashi shook his head, backed away as she mounted her horse and headed back towards the center of the village. 'She never really answered the question,' he thought to himself.

"Kakashi! Kakashi get over here!" He looked up to see Iruka waving him over frantically. He was standing in front of a teenage girl with pink hair and a woman, presumably her mother.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I'm certain! I wouldn't forget a face like that. I saw him at the lake a couple of days ago with one of my friends, Naruto. He lives with his sister, Rei, outside the village. She's right over…" Sakura raised her hand to gesture to where she had seen Rei moments before to find the spot empty.

"She's gone!" Kakashi groaned at his inability to see that the huntress had been lying to him.

"Okay how do we get there?"

"Wait!" Sakura's mother interjected brandishing the paper in her hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The two knights sighed and rolled their eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto had finished their assigned work quickly and moved over to the paddock to train the young horse. Getting bored with their task quickly, they headed off for a walk, fingers laced together. They stopped here and there to pick berries and mushrooms, tackling each other every so often, planting their victim with sultry kisses. Suddenly a crack of lightening lit up the sky and heavy raindrops poured upon them. The pair jumped up and rushed back to the cottage. Noticing Sirus in the paddock as they passed, Naruto smiled.

"Rei's home! I'm glad she didn't get caught in this. It would have put her in a really foul mood." His smile faded as he entered the cabin. Rei was sitting at the table across from the door dripping wet, face calm but clearly agitated. She glared from under her brow at the boys as they walked in, then returned her gaze to the piece of parchment in her hands.

"Rei? What's going on?" She lifted her eyes to her Kit, gaze softening slightly. Then she turned to Sasuke and it was hard as steel again. The dark haired teen felt ice creeping through his veins.

"Sasuke, I think it's time you told us a little story." She turned the parchment so that the boys could read it.

There was a sketch of Sasuke and a few lines written underneath.

_Missing, Sasuke Uchiha, son of Lord Fugaku Uchiha. Believed kidnapped._

_Any viable information will receive a reward of ten pieces of silver._

_Any information leading in his safe retrieval will receive a reward_

_Of thirty pieces of silver. The capture of one of his kidnappers will earn_

_Ten pieces of gold. Kidnappers must be able to speak in order to collect reward._

Sasuke swallowed hard. He tried to speak but was unable to get the lump out of his throat. His eyes darted to the blonde. Naruto was staring at the folio, his blue eyes wide in shock, mouth slightly agape. Words started tumbling from Sasuke's mouth as he told them of his arranged marriage, of his previous failed escape attempts, of the knights that were searching for him.

"I'm…I should have told you sooner. I…I just wasn't ready to go back. You've been so kind. I didn't want you to treat me any differently than you have been." He looked at Naruto but the blonde was starring at the table, his face drawn in a look of hurt and confusion.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" Rei looked at Sasuke who shook his head.

"Yes." They both looked at Naruto who was still focused on the table. He raised his blue eyes to his sister who winced at the hollowness that emanated from them.

"Sakura saw us down by the lake." Rei growled in rage and overturned the table, sending it flying toward the cot against the wall.

"Do you have any idea the danger you've put us in? The danger you've put Naruto in? What if those knights come in swinging their swords first and asking questions later? Kidnappers must be able to speak. They want us alive so your father can behead us in front of a crowd!" Naruto flinched, thinking he had almost never seen Rei this angry before. She stormed to the door stopping and resting her hands on the frame. She took a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm herself. When she spoke again her voice was strained but steady.

"Sasuke, you know I like you. Having you here has been wonderful, a blessing. But the situation has changed. I'm sorry, but as soon as the rain lets up I'm taking you into town." Sasuke nodded and swallowed. Hooves hammering the ground could be heard from outside. Rei cursed loudly.

"That must be them. I'll go and explain the situation. Get your things together and come out when you're ready." With that she walked back out into the rain, leaving the teens alone to say their goodbyes. Naruto moved to the bedroom and began gather Sasuke's belongings, trying to fight the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Sasuke stood at the door attempting to find words that would convey everything he felt at that moment, everything he felt about Naruto. He fingered the clasp on his cloak nervously.

"Naruto?" The blonde didn't look up, just continued cramming Clothes into Sasuke's bag. He caught the blonde's arm as he tried to push past him.

"Naruto, I…" his words faltering as he saw salty streams running down the scarred cheeks.

"Oh Naruto." He lifted a hand to wipe them away when a shrill cry from outside made both heads jerk toward the sound.

"NARUTO! SAUSKE! SWORDS! QUICK!"

A/N: Okay pretty short I know. The next few chapters will be short but thrilling. Thanks to all who add me to their story/author alerts or favorite story/author lists. Thank you even more to everyone who has written a review. I continue solely to please you. That and I think I'll go crazy if I don't get this story out of my head! Hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully have another chapter up tonight. Hopefully, no promises.


	6. The Bandits, The Knife and Naruto

_Societal Gap_

_The Bandits, The Knife and Naruto_

**Warning:** Violence…a whole lot of violence. Um we'll put down language and slight sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except Rei. Love her or hate her she's all mine.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, eyes wide. In unison they moved toward the door, Naruto grabbing his and Rei's sword on his way out. Sasuke grabbed his own, attaching the scabbard to his hip in one smooth motion. They stepped out into the pouring rain surveying the scene.

Ten, no, twelve men were scattered around the cottage. Three were up at the paddock trying to get ropes around the horses' necks; two were looting the saddles from the storage shed; several more were advancing on Rei, jeering and licking their lips hungrily.

A strangled scream of rage escaped Naruto's throat as he darted forward swinging his sword wildly.

"Get away from her!" he screamed dashing towards the group of men. Sasuke followed close behind. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to the best friends he'd ever had; especially not to Naruto. He felt nauseous thinking about what he would do if Naruto got hurt.

"Naruto, calm down! You need to focus or you're going to get yourself killed!" Suddenly he felt a painful grip on his arm. He turned and cold realization hit him as he recognized the man that had accosted him just a few nights earlier. He tried to wrench from the man's grasp but was unable to yet again.

"Hello my pretty. Did you miss me? I was so sorry that we didn't finish what we started that I thought I'd bring some more friends and see if we couldn't pick up where we left off." The man twisted the pale arm he was holding behind the raven's back and started molesting the teen with his other.

"Uh, yeah I think that's where we left off," the man hissed into Sasuke's ear, grinding his erection on the teen's ass. Naruto skidded to a stop on the wet ground, switching directions.

"Sasuke!" A piercing scream from Rei stopped him in his tracks again. She was now pinned to the ground and two men were pulling and tearing her hide vest and white shirt away from her body. He turned back to Sasuke frantically, not sure who to help.

"I'm fine! Go. Go help her." With that Naruto ran towards the group of men, slicing his sword into one of the men holding her arms, sending blood flying in all directions. A few of the men growled and ran after the boy, who was heading back to help his lover.

Rei lifted a soaked and muddy arm brining her fingers to her lips letting out several piercing whistles.

Sirus leapt over the paddock fence and into the fray, rearing and bringing his hooves down on another of the men that were holding Rei down. She brought her free hand up to one of the men and jabbed him in the eyes, kicking furiously with her one free leg to remove the last of her captors. The odds were to against them to worry about fighting dirty.

She stroked the hindquarters of her beloved horse before swatting Sirus to get him out of danger.

She ran towards the men who were advancing on her Kit, kicking one of them off his feet and savagely kicking his head, knocking him out instantly. She stopped dead in her tracks and could only marvel at Naruto. The blonde had a sword in each had and was wielding both expertly, blocking and parrying every thrust and swing that was made at him. However she must have hesitated a moment to long as a hand connected with her jaw making her fly back into the mud, pain and the taste of blood were evident and blackness flashed over her eyes. She shook her head but the heavy, foggy feeling refused to release her. She tried to stand. Her body didn't want to work. She felt hands roughly pull her to her feet and slam her body into the wall of the cottage. Unable to fight back she dropped her head to her chest and submitted her body to the ravaging hands.

Naruto was swinging his swords with precision. Rei had just knocked out one of the men that had been advancing on him. He deflected two blows skillfully, pushing one of the men into a tree with his foot. The clashing of the blonde's blades echoed through the glade as he fought his way towards Sasuke. Growling he thrust his blade to the hilt into his last opponent's chest. Blood spurt all over him as he yanked his sword free, and he moved to save his lover.

Sasuke grimaced as the disgusting man ran his tongue along his pale neck. He struggled but only succeeded in straining his restrained arm. The man's free hand groped down Sasuke's body, moaning when it found its objective. Sasuke snarled in disgust as the man abused him through his pants. The man was so engrossed in his ministrations that he didn't see Naruto sneak up behind him. The blonde tapped the man on the shoulder making him separating him slightly from his captive. Naruto smacked him over the head with the hilt of his sword. The man groaned and fell to the ground clutching his bleeding skull. Naruto jumped on him holding his sword to the man's throat, unable to keep his irate voice from shaking.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HIM. AGAIN. EVER!!!" He stuck the man with all his might as in the face. He rushed to Sasuke pulling him into his body and kissing him deeply. Sasuke clutched his rescuer tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke sighed at the calming voice in his ear.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine, thanks to you." Naruto smiled at his partner gently caressing his face.

"You need to get out of her. Now! If anything were to happen to you…"

"No, I'm not leaving you. I won't! Don't ask me again."

"You have to! If you die your father's knights will kill us either way! Go! Please. I need to know you're safe." Sasuke's resolve wavered when he looked into the blonde's hopelessly blue eyes.

"Okay. Be careful." He kissed the blonde teen again and moved away towards the paddock to retrieve Sakai. Strong hangs grabbed him before he had taken more than five steps.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to dart towards his precious person when Sasuke's molester grabbed him and held a knife to his throat.

"You're going to pay for that my pretty little bitch! Oh yes, you will pay." Naruto's eyes darted between the two men holding his lover and the man who was molesting his sister. The men were regrouping. Three men were getting up off the ground making the total number of opponents eight. Hope left him as he tried to calculate his options, nothing was coming to him.

"Sasuke! No! You must get free!" His subjugator pressed his knife to his jugular with more force drawing blood. He closed his eyes and waited what ever would come next.

The young Uchiha struggled against the two men who were restraining him, rage seething from every inch of him. He could no longer hear Naruto but could hear the blonde encouraging him to get away. He could see a barely conscious Rei, whose body was being ravaged against the stones of the cottage. He dropped his head to his chest, praying for a miracle.

His head lifted as he heard the unmistakable sound of hooves and arrows being loosed, his miracle appearing in the form of Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma and Shikimaru. Kakashi spurred his horse forward as the three men who had righted themselves and were advancing were struck with arrows and fell back to the ground. He slashed his sword though one of the men holding his student. Iruka and Asuma and Shikimaru dismounted and rushed forward to fight the other man holding their lord who had just been walloped in the stomach and fallen to the muddy earth. Shikimaru started fighting fiercely as Asuma rushed past him and slew the man that was assaulting the brunet female. She collapsed into his arms her legs still unable to hold her weight. He helped the shaky young woman to her feet. Sasuke was now being supported by Shikimaru as Iruka slew the last man. Sasuke turned to his friend who was propping him up, his voice breathy.

"Insanely… amazing… timing." Shikimaru smiled.

"We aim to please." Sasuke turned his attention to Rei who was clutching one of Asuma's thick arms, shaking her head trying to clear her head.

"Are you alright?" She raised her eyes to look at the teen, composure quickly returning. She raised her hand and gingerly touched her jaw and split lip.

"Yeah. Yes I'm fine." Her head darted around.

"Kit? Kit? Are you oka… Naruto! NOOOO!" She screamed and pushed off Asuma's broad chest. Sasuke turned slowly, dread sinking in to every inch of his body. He paled and whispered as he saw Rei screaming over the body of her brother, a knife sticking from the tanned chest.

"Naruto. No!"

A/N: Oh I'm so evil! I hate it when authors leave me with a cliffhanger and here I am doing the same thing. Thank you to all my readers who have added me to their alert lists, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm dying to get some insight into my OC. Love her? Hate her? I have some great ideas for later and she is somewhat expendable so let me know what you think. The next chapter will be very short. Just giving you fair warning. It should be up by tomorrow. Well later today because it's after midnight…


	7. In love and War

_Societal Gap_

_In love and War_

**A/N:** Before I get into the chapter I just wanted to praise a few people. Thank you to ShikaTemaFanGirl and for your constructive comments. I won't even call them criticisms because you were very complimentary of the story. Black-Dranzer-1119 and lovewritermiako I love getting reviews and you've helped spur me on to pump out the chapters quickly.

Baoz157, I never thought I could receive such a wonderful review. Thank you so very very much. To WendaleTheLurker, thank you for adding me to your C2, which is, by the way, the best I've frequented. Many of my favorite authors are on there including jelp, memorie and michelerene, and it makes me very proud. Which brings me to michelerene herself. You have reviewed more than anyone and I am so elated that a great author such as yourself has been so faithful to my story. Apythii has agreed to be my beta reader and cleaned this chapter to its pristine, glossy state. I have no doubt that my writing will improve leaps and bounds with your guidance. I love you all and appreciate you sticking with my novice writing. Okay, enough of that. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, thankfully for all the youngsters who enjoy the show.

**Warning:** Not much in this chapter but language

Sasuke felt numb. He could see Rei's mouth moving as she cradled the blonde to her chest, rocking back and forth, but no sound reached him. Shikamaru was saying something, but all he heard was blood roaring in the silence. Horror struck him as he saw the healthy tan replaced by pallid flesh. A weight on his shoulder alerted him that Kakashi had dismounted and was standing beside him, an unreadable expression on the visible part of his face. Reality struck him as Rei's hoarse screams and desperate pleas broke through to his ears.

"Kami no! No no no! Naruto hold on. I'm here, please hold on. Kit can you hear me. Fuck, no! Please not like this. Please for the love of Kami no!" Sasuke's body seemed to move of its own accord. He was walking, then running, skidding on the muddy ground to Naruto's prone body. His footing gave way as he slid on his knees the last couple of feet towards the teen wrapped tightly in his sister's desperate grasp.

"Kit please, heal it. You can, I know you can. God damn it all, why aren't you helping him? I know you can hear me. Help him, help him, help him!" Sasuke looked at the girl, wanting to know what he was supposed to be doing, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the sky as she cradled the blonde to her chest. Sasuke wondered why _she_ wasn't helping him. Rei was a healer and could do more for the boy than anyone there, but all she did was scream and talk to no one. The rain beat down on Naruto's prone body, his blood pooling in a ghastly puddle. He felt his own stomach tighten at the gruesome sight, but held his composure compared to the visible distress on Rei's face. Sasuke gripped the paling hand in his own and prayed for another miracle, thinking that his last one came true so why shouldn't this one.

Rei laid her head on the blonde's chest and was relieved to hear a heartbeat. Tearing off her sleeves, she took a deep breath, grasped the handle of the blade, and yanked it upwards. Her hands move back to the chest as she tossed the blade aside as if it were poisonous. She grabbed Sasuke's hands and firmly placed them on the wound, putting pressure on the makeshift bandages.

"Stay with him," Rei ordered as she dashed back to the cottage. Words began to pour out of his mouth before the thoughts could fully form.

"Don't do this Naruto. Don't leave. I'm here Dobe. I'll always be here. Don't go please. I need you." Kakashi was stunned at the words that were coming from his student. What the hell had happened in the three days that he had been here? He couldn't remember a time when the boy had cared about anything, let alone admit that he needed someone. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, sinking to his knees to replace the scrap of material pressed to the boy's chest with a handkerchief, gently replacing his charge's hands with his own,

Sasuke brushed the wet blonde hair off the teen's forehead, gently cupping his face. How could he have let this happen? How could he, a trained swordsmen have let someone he cared so much about be mortally wounded by a band of thieves? He closed his eyes, lacing his fingers in the boy's tanned hand and cursed himself for not being more prepared, for his teenage body not being able to defend itself, never mind the one he wanted to protect the most. This was the second time in a week that he had been caught off guard. He silently vowed to himself and to the boy in front of him that it would never happen again. The truth was he had never seen real battle before, and all the training in the world could not have prepared him for what had happened. How had Naruto done it? He had started off erratic and sloppy but when everything rested on his shoulders he had moved with unmatched skill and grace. His mind flew back to the present as Rei burst from the cottage, arms loaded with bandages and bottles.

Sasuke watched as she leaned into the increasingly pale face, feeling for breath. His heart stopped when he saw the determination fall from her face.

"No! Kitsune, why won't you help him? Don't do this to me. Help him!" She gripped the sides of the blonde's head roughly and screamed at him, making Sasuke reach a hand out to her shoulder to get her to stop. She shook the hand away and continued to scream and roughly shake the head that was in her forceful grip.

"Rei stop. Please!" Sasuke implored the distraught woman. Some insight seemed to slip back into her as she loosened her grip, resting one had on the tanned jaw and leaned toward Naruto's ear. Her voice was soft and quiet; Sasuke had to lean in to hear her words.

"Fox, if he dies, you die."

Red heat radiated from the body as Kakashi and Sasuke withdrew their hands. Rei squealed and pulled back clutching the burn on the side of her face, which was spread into a wide grin. She mouthed a thank you the sky and looked up at the raven teen to reassure him that everything would be all right, but Sasuke wasn't looking at her. He, along with his sensei, were staring at Naruto in disbelief. Rei cursed herself for her carelessness, forgetting the danger in letting someone else see Naruto heal himself.

Sasuke gaped down at his friend. Was that chakra surrounding him? Only the oldest family lines were still able to use chakra, and it was no where as powerful as this. The red heat dissipated and the blonde opened his bleary eyes.

"Sasuke? You're still here. You have to get away." Naruto groaned at the pain of filling his lungs with air. Sasuke smiled.

"It's okay now Dobe. Everything's all right. The bandits are all gone. We're safe now." The blonde smiled and reached shaky fingers out to touch a pale cheek. Kakashi's visible eye widening in surprise as the young lord cupped the commoner's face gently. He swallowed hard and placed a hand on the teen's thin shoulder.

"Sasuke. Please Lord Sasuke, we have to go. This area isn't safe for you." Sasuke shrugged the hand away not looking at the knight.

"Why would this area not be safe?" Kakashi sighed as he straightened his legs.

"The Uchiha are at war with the Hyuuga. We have orders to return you to castle at once." Shock hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. He turned a shaky head to the knight.

"What?"

"Sasuke we're at war. The first attack is expected in three days. I'm sorry but we have to go… now." Sasuke turned back to Naruto whose eyes were wide and pleading. He ran his hand over the tanned features letting his fingers trace the scars on his lover's cheeks. He had so many things that he wanted to say; that he should have said. The three words that he was searching for were on the tip of his tongue but were lost between there and his lips and two words fell out in their place. He rose to stand beside his mentor and taking one last look at the blonde, Sasuke strode quickly to his now tacked horse that Iruka was holding. He mounted quickly and rode away not looking back and was grateful for the pouring rain that was hiding his silent tears.

Naruto looked up at the sky, a pain spreading away from his heart to the rest body. Sasuke was leaving. He had heard the knight beside him say the Uchiha were at war and Sasuke had to leave at once. He wanted to be strong; to tell Sasuke that he would be fine and that he would never forget him but all he could do was desperately look at the beautiful teen above him. His breath caught in his chest as Sasuke said only two words to him before standing up and walking away. Two words that both warmed and stung at the same time. Two words that could have meant so much more but the blonde couldn't be sure. Two words that Naruto would never forget for the rest of his life…

"I'm sorry."

**THE END OF PART ONE**

Naruto: The end! The end? How can that be the end?

Me: Naruto…

Naruto: You just about killed me and then made Sasuke leave! How can that be the end? You suck!

Sasuke: It's just the end of part one Dobe.

Naruto: Oh, hehehe. I was just kidding you know…

Rei: I don't think your readers will appreciate being left with the story in such an unfinished position.

Me: I know, it's great! Only I know where the story is headed from here.

Naruto: Well, what's going to happen? Do I ever see Sasuke again?

Sasuke: Hn. Kinda wondering that myself.

Rei: Is Kakashi going to be in the next part too?

Me: Guys, can't I take a day or two off to rest my wrist and catch up on my reading?

Sasuke, Naruto and Rei: NO!!!! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!

Me: sigh

A/N: Okay as it said this is the end of part one, not the end of the story. I may take a little more time to get the first chapter of part two up; as once I get started I will have to work like a maniac again until part two is finished. Hope you liked it and I should update again in five days at the latest.


	8. A Fresh Start

_Societal Gap_

_A Fresh Start_

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's been following my story and for all the very helpful correspondence I've been receiving. Sorry this took me so long to post but on suggestion of Apythii I reworked the storyline a bit and honestly I like it a lot more. Yes, I know, not much happens in this chapter but there was a lot of back story to add. The next few chapters should be really fun! Keep those reviews coming! They really help spur me on. Just a warning, Zabuza is quite OOC. Special thanks to Apythii and my friend Tara who have been polishing my work and making sure I keep it my own. And to Michelerene who read it over and gave me a confidence booster, making me ready to post it.

**Warning:** Well, not much, maybe some language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, which is good cuz the story would be full of plot holes!

**Two Years Later**

Sasuke wandered around the town completely disinterested with both his life and his surroundings. A ceasefire had been declared six months earlier and he almost longed for the excitement of battle again. He had spent the past five months at the Uchiha hunting lodge outside of one of the larger towns in the newly joined Uchiha-Hyuuga territory, spending most of his time ironing out the petty squabbles and ruling conflicts that had arisen when the two clans had merged their lands and wealth. It was unbelievably mundane. The dark and now incredibly broody, young man met with the town officials regularly, the monotony incredibly draining. Formerly of the Hyuuga lands, the town was old and traditional, and the locals were vehemently opposed to change. They seemed determined to thwart every new idea that the young noble had brought up, even if it was an innovative, dynamic proposal that would bring the region great wealth.

Alas, the villagers seemed far more concerned with the planning of the annual festival rather than essentials such as housing and trade. Damn festival…that's all they had talked about for the past two months! The village was bustling with the influx of visitors, merchants and performers that would be participating in the upcoming weeks. Gray buildings in the usually drab village were decorated with bright, colorful cloths and flowers, creating a vibrantly beautiful aura. Sasuke hated it. He wanted to rip out the plants from their pots and set fire to the lovely orange banners that were draped everywhere around the town, returning the streets to their usual sullen, grey state.

Not everything was horrible, though. Sasuke had managed to make the village elders hire three new healers, a new blacksmith and dig two new wells to accommodate the towns growing population. However, for the amount of time spent dawdling on less important issues, he was more annoyed than impressed.

His knights, however, were fully enjoying the festivities, especially the extra men and women that were around the town. Kiba was down the street flirting boisterously with a very pretty woman with white flowers in her hair, completely oblivious to her husband who looked ready to throttle the young knight. Sasuke growled in frustration at all the mirth around him.

"Is something wrong Lord Sasuke?" Iruka was beside him, a look of concern plastered on his dark face. Sasuke didn't respond, simply jerking his head to Kiba's potentially deadly situation. Iruka smiled and jogged off to save the young Inuzuka from his fate.

Sasuke gazed around lazily. Why had Lord Fugaku stuck him in this god-forsaken little town? He had requested his father send a replacement or even give him leave to visit one of the castles, anything to get him away from here, but would be surprised if he would grant his appeal. His father pretty much ignored every request he made.

Itachi had become liaison to the Hyuuga court and got to spend his time with other nobles and knights, and the eldest Hyuuga heir was coming to tour the countryside before taking residency at the Uchiha castle. She would be staying in the town for a few weeks in order to help implement Sasuke's decrees. It seemed that everyone else's tasks had meaning. He was uncomfortable having the woman he had nearly married in his town, but what could he do? This was part of the new treaty their fathers had signed to end hostilities. Besides he didn't have to marry her anymore.

Sasuke let his dark eyes roam the street absentmindedly, a bright, jovial laugh disturbing his dour mood. He let his eyes search out the offender to lay a classic Uchiha glare on them, but found himself at a loss, as he slowly took in the features of a tall, tanned, extremely handsome blonde who was chatting down the street with a pale almost feminine man with long brown hair. Sasuke's feet, moving on their own accord, slowly brought him closer to the pair, eventually getting him within earshot. The blonde was laughing and the other man was smiling gently, a flush tinting the pale cheeks at some of the blonde's words.

"Oh come on Haku! It'll be fun. Besides you're so graceful, you'd be great at it!" Haku laughed in dulcet tones.

"No, trust me, you two are better off without me. I'm not much of a performer."

"Pleeeaaasee! You could be one of the girls if you don't want anyone to know it was you."

"No, really. You two will do great. We should get back though. Your sister wanted these roots an hour ago." He gestured to the muddy plants in his hands. The blonde pouted but followed Haku down the crowed street.

"Are you and Zabuza joining us for dinner again?" The raven couldn't quite catch the response as the two moved away, their words lost on the wind.

Sasuke stared in disbelief. 'No, no, it couldn't be. It wasn't him. Don't even think it.' He was still moving toward the where the pair had been standing when a hand caught his shoulder.

"There you are Lord Uchiha! Ah, but where are your knights? There are many in the land that are opposed to merging of these countries and would wish you ill. You must use caution in times such as these, my lord." Sasuke groaned inwardly as the fat little man opened his mouth and it took off at a gallop. Though repulsive, the toad held enough sway to makes things difficult. It was best to suffer through it. He took a last glance down the street hoping to get look at the blonde, but to his chagrin the pair was nowhere to be found. Half listening, he walked back to a panicked Iruka, silently hating the idea of constantly needing an escort. Sasuke tried to bully his mind into focusing on what the stout, annoying man was saying but he couldn't help thinking back to the beautiful teen he had met two years ago.

Naruto was laughing as he entered the herbs and remedies shop. Rei emerged from the infirmary in the back and smiled, thanking Haku for the roots. She was so delighted to see Naruto flourishing in this new environment.

Even with his gifts the wound had take almost a week to heal properly; his other injury taking a much harder toll. For almost a month the boy had cried. He had tried to hide it after a few days, but he could often be seen wiping his eyes while he tended the garden, brushed the horses and especially when he saw wild strawberries. The worst had been hearing Naruto cry himself to sleep almost every night. She thought there was no pain worse than seeing her little brother so upset…but she was so wrong.

After about a month Naruto stopped crying.

It was as though the tears that he shed contained parts of his being, and when they stopped, he stopped. He stopped crying and he stopped smiling too. He didn't laugh; he didn't sing; he never smiled. He had become lifeless, a husk of his former self, his eyes no longer carrying the sparkle that made the boy who he was. Soon she was the one crying herself to sleep, wonder what she could possibly do to get her Kit back.

The answer came one very painful year later. War had spilled all over the countryside. Soldiers were killing all the game, the winter was harsh, and the village was being looted constantly. The villagers had all given the pair a very hard time for the kidnapping; as if it was their fault for the war breaking out. Their situation grew desperate as the entire village became impoverished, except for the Harunos who were sitting pretty on their thirty pieces of silver.

Sakura, who felt responsible for the sudden change in Naruto, had taken to spending as much time as she could cheering him up. Nothing had ever worked but the blonde seemed to have appreciated the company. After their home had been burned for the second time, the Hanuro family left the village in search of some stability.

Rei had been reluctant to leave her home, not wanting to give up on the life she had so painstakingly built there, but when a large battle had erupted in the fields by the paddock, killing Kato and almost burning them alive in the cottage, the decision had been made for her. They had packed up everything that was left and slowly started to work their way toward the more substantial settlements.

At the onset of winter, they had met an interesting pair; a very large, very intimidating man and his lovely young companion. While Rei had been hesitant to travel with the two, Naruto had gotten along so famously with Haku that she couldn't help but consent. It took a few days, but Zabuza warmed up to Rei and her fabulous cooking while Rei warmed up to the way that troublemakers now avoided them like the plague, petrified of the giant. The two had formed an uneasy friendship, both elated to see their younger cohorts enjoying each other's company so deeply. Naruto and Haku had spoken on almost every topic; the war, combat, food, girls, boys, reading and medicine. As it turned out Haku had a lot of knowledge about remedies which he was delighted to share with the blonde.

The hulking man was rough and crude and his table manners left much to be desired. He was, in almost everyway, the complete opposite of the delicate young Haku, who was quite, very polite and extraordinarily graceful. The young man's feminine features made him almost prettier than Rei herself. The pair was so mismatched that one could hardly see how they could stand each other's company. However Zabuza was quite caring and gentle when it came to Haku, always making sure he had enough to eat, and the poised young man was dangerous when defending his companion. Once, when a group of men had been stupid enough to attack them, Haku had killed two of the men dead in an instant with swift, fluid movements that made fighting look like an art form, his usually serene eyes burning with intensity. Naruto and Rei made a mental note at that point never to really get on his bad side.

Their arrival at Tanzaku Gai couldn't have been timed more perfectly. No sooner had they wandered into the heart of the village to look for somewhere to begin their new lives, when a portly man had proclaimed that the village was hiring healers. She, Naruto and Haku had jumped at the opportunity, especially since the post came along with housing above the shop that they would be working in. The shop was run by an elderly couple, but belonged to the village. So, while they had to make payments to the town elders and the couple every month, they got free lodging and got to keep most of the profits they made, which were considerable compared to what they were used to. And so they had carved a comfortable place in the town in just two short months.

Rei was pulled from her reminiscing by Haku's melodic voice.

"Zabuza was hoping we could join you for dinner again. He was going to pick up some potatoes at the market for you." Rei smiled. It was not unusual for Zabuza to want to eat with them. At first she had thought the brute was trying to get close to her but when Zabuza had spoken to the boys about women and declared that he preferred a woman with meat on her bones she had dismissed her concerns. He had mentioned that he hoped that any woman he fancied could cook like Rei.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he said it just like that to. _Do ya think that fuckin' woman will cook for us tonight?_" Haku laughed as Naruto puffed out his chest, doing his best Zabuza impression.

"Of course. You know that you're always welcome."

"That's very kind and gracious of you. Naruto and I were going to watch some of the street performers this evening; would you like to join us?" Rei smiled and shook her head.

"No, I told Anko I'd stop in to see her." Naruto grinned widely.

"Awww, Rei, did you make a friend? I'm just teasing. I think it's great! I used to think you hated women."

"No, just the women where we used to live." Naruto snorted, absentmindedly crushing leaves into a powder.

"Okay I'm going upstairs to start dinner. Can one of you give the little one another spoon full of fever medicine? He should be fine to go home in half an hour or so."

"Okay. Hey Rei, don't you think Haku should perform with us?"

"Oh Kami, not this again! I told you, I get stage fright!"

"Oh but you're so graceful! You'd be great! You could always pretend to be one of the girls if you didn't want anyone to know it was you." Naruto burst out laughing, clutching the stitch in his side.

"That's aha ha ha… that's what I said exactly!!!" Naruto and Haku puttered around the shop, preparing medicines and teas and taking an inventory of what they needed. After sending their patients home and closing up the shop, the pair moved upstairs to help Rei with dinner.

The three laughed and sang as they chopped vegetables and baked bread. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Zabuza with a large bag of potatoes in his grip.

"For god sakes! Here these boys are singin' in the kitchen with you! You're turning them into women! They should be out with me, bustin' heads and pickin' up floosies. You know, learning how to be men!" All three rolled their eyes.

"Hello Zabuza. I see you brought potatoes, thank you."

"Oh yeah. The shop keeper gave me a discount on account of my intimidatin' nature."

"Really? Would you mind stopping at the butcher for me tomorrow?" He released a noise deep in his chest that Rei had come to know was a chuckle not a growl.

They settled into a pleasant meal, Naruto and Haku chatting about the fire eater they saw earlier while Rei asked Zabuza about his new job.

"Yeah, they say I'm an asset to the brute squad." Naruto snorted in laughter.

"Are you kidding? You could _be _the brute squad!"

"Naruto and Haku are going to watch the street performers tonight. I think I'm going to see Anko. Would you like to come?" Rei secretly hoped he would decline.

"Nah, to skinny. I'll stick with the guys. See if I can't amp up their testosterone an little."

"Oh Rei were running low on wormroot and mint."

"Already? Do you two want to go get some tomorrow?"

"Alright! Can we take the horses?"

"Of course you can. I'm getting Sirus shoed the day after tomorrow though, so please pick his hoves when you get back."

"Sure, no problem. Haku, do you remember where the patches of mint were growing?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, clearly relying on his friend to recall.

"Yes, in the gorge by the river."

"Well that settles it. I'll open up tomorrow. Please try to be back by noon. The festival will start in a couple of days and we're so busy!"

"Not to mention all the drunks that come in with injuries," Zabuza added of handedly as he shoveled down the last of his dinner.

"Okay guys, let's hit the streets!" Haku slid gracefully from his chair.

"Would you like help cleaning up Rei?"

"Listen ladies, we're going out now!" Rei rolled her eyes, nodding to the pair to follow the hulking man out the door.

"Thank you for dinner Rei." Naruto made a move to follow but stopped suddenly.

"Uh, Rei…do you think I could have a raise? What with the festival…" Rei smiled and moved to the chest that she kept their finances locked in and pulled out several coins. She split them into two piles and handed one to Naruto and one to Haku.

"Call it a bonus. I don't know how business will be after the festival dies down. But remember you don't have to spend it all!" Naruto looked in shock at what he considered to be a small fortune that Rei had placed in his hand. He hugged her tightly and dashed after Zabuza, who was yelling for them to hurry up.

The three wandered around the town, Zabuza quickly breaking off from the pair to chase after a curvaceous woman, leaving his young companions to their own devices. They pushed their way through the crowed streets, stopping to enjoy whatever spectacles caught their eye. Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, pulling him towards a sweets stand, rushing past a group of knights, completely unaware of the blood red eyes that were following his every move from the shadowed edge of the street.

**A/N**: Did anyone pick up on the homage I put in there. Well two actually. I'll give you a hint. One's a movie and ones a tv show. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon.


	9. Painful Memories

_Societal Gap_

_Painful Memories_

**A/N:** Sigh, I received very few reviews last chapter. Which is partly why it took me so ridiculously long to write this ridiculously short chapter. Was the last chapter really that bad? Ah well, this chapter is, as I said, pretty short. But we're moving the story along and the next chapters should be pretty fun… and longer. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, thanks to baos157 for helping me with some of my plot holes and the spectacular Apythii who has improved my writing already. I probably should have sent this to you one more time to look over my last changes but I couldn't wait to post it. Hopefully it's a little smoother.

**Warning: **I dunno, some language probably

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Naruto world; I just like to play in it.

The afternoon had dragged and though Sasuke had endeavored to keep his mind on the task at hand, it was to no avail. While the town council blathered on about the same topic they had for almost two months, his mind kept drifting back to the blonde he'd seen on the street earlier, the blonde he'd known two years ago; and the three best days of his life that they had shared. 'Could it really be him? Does he know I'm here?' The dark haired man's heart jumped at his next thought. 'Did he come to find me?' The obnoxious, stocky man was speaking animatedly about something now, waving his arms wildly. Sasuke smirked in spite of himself, deciding he would waste no time in finding out. At least it would provide something appealing for him to do. He stood up suddenly, surprising the men at the table.

"We're not getting anywhere. Let's call it a day and pick it up here tomorrow." The council men looked at him shocked but nodded in agreement and filed out. Sasuke turned to Genma, his bodyguard for the evening.

"Genma, I have someone I want to find in town. Do you know someone named Uzamaki?"

"Uh, yeah, the blonde healer we hired a couple months ago. Why?"

"Shut up. We're going to watch him. And I don't want him to know about it either." Sasuke headed out into the cool evening air, a very confused knight following closely.

Sasuke, stalked the blonde and his friend as they ambled through the town, sharingan marking every subtle move. He had been following them for almost an hour but it was difficult to play nonchalant as one of his knight had to be with him at all times. The pair moseyed their way through the crowds of people, oblivious to the seething fury following behind. Sasuke clenched his fists every time Haku touched Naruto, nails digging painfully into his palms. Resentment boiled inside of the pale young man. 'He's forgotten all about me. He probably wouldn't even recognize me. He's… found someone else.' The raven man ground his teeth painfully as Naruto reached up and brushed powdered sugar from Haku's bottom lip, immediately sliding the sweetened thumb into to his mouth. Sasuke wanted the blonde to touch him again; to taste Naruto's sweet lips; to touch his tanned body. But since that was no longer an option, he settled on making the blonde as miserable as he was.

Naruto and Haku laughed at the jesters and applauded the jugglers that they passed. Naruto sighed and smiled at his fair skinned, dark haired counterpart. He thoroughly enjoyed Haku's company but some times when he inclined his head in a certain light the resemblance to his old lover was striking. Naruto tried to shake off the depression and rage that threatened to wash over his features, forcing his face back into a smile. Why was Sasuke still even on his mind at all? They had known each other for three days before Sasuke had left, and then not a word. For a whole year Naruto had held on to a shred of hope that Sasuke would write, but no… nothing. He still felt betrayed when he thought of the pale teen. Betrayed and stupid. How could he not have figured out who the dark eyed boy was? The clean clothes; the vaguely rigid mannerisms; the cool, black, slightly eyes apathetic eyes all screamed that he wasn't a commoner. The rage and pain threatened to surface again.

Naruto reminded himself of the many various ways that Haku was completely different from Sasuke. He was kind and thoughtful and…there. He was always there for Naruto when the blonde needed him. For almost four months they had been best friends, but nothing more thus far. They had broached the subject of sexual preferences several times, neither man ever really giving a straight answer.

Naruto chuckled at the pun his brain had just made and dragged Haku to a nearby sweets stand, ordering some Turkish delight. The pair ate in silence as thy moved down the street, stopping to look at stands as they went. Naruto looked at Haku, whose lips were covered in sweet white powder, slightly upturned in a small smile. Naruto's hand shot out of its own accord and he ran his thumb along the pale bottom lip, making colour rise to pale cheeks. Grinning, Naruto brought the thumb to his mouth, sucking the sweetness off, thinking that Haku's lips would taste as sweet right now.

'No. He wouldn't think that. There was no way he would jeopardize their friendship by submitting to his mind's dirty thoughts.' Haku was important to him; special in so many ways…but not that one. As beautiful as the feminine man was, Naruto knew he didn't love Haku romantically. As a friend and brother, yes, as a lover…no. And to use the graceful man would be a betrayal of his best friend, as well as of himself.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he wrapped his hand in the others platonically, and moved on down the street, waving to Rei at the blacksmiths as they went.

* * *

"Hello Anko!" A fiery young woman looked up from the armor she was hammering, sweeping her dark, black-violet bangs off her moist face.

"Rei! How are you? As busy as me with all the folks in for the festival?"

"You know it! You're still working? I think you need to take a break and gossip with me!"

"Speaking of gossip, I want to introduce my friend Kurenai." Rei took in the voluptuous woman with red eyes, smiling and offering her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Kurenai was just telling me about the knight she was flirting with today…" Rei squeaked in delight and settled herself on one of the counters.

"I've only been here thirty seconds and the conversation is already turning to men? I love this place!" Kurenai laughed and tossed her long dark hair, a look that was half dreamy- half hungry sliding onto her striking features.

"Oh ladies, you should have seen him! Tall, broad chest, arms like tree trunks and really big feet!" The women broke into hysterical giggles, listening to Kurenai's story about the presumably well endowed knight. Rei let out a long sigh.

"What's the point in flirting if we can't marry knights?"

"It depends on their rank and heritage. We can marry some knights." Rei perked up noticeably.

"Really?!? Well then ladies make yourselves look hot because three of them are headed this way!" Heads snapped towards the street in unison as three brunet knights were indeed heading toward the entrance. Kurenai turned her back, quickly adjusting her breasts in her white and red dress. Anko wiped the smudges from her face, trying to act casually.

"Shikamaru, do you have to pick this up now? We could be out finding ladies right now." Kiba's face split into a lecherous grin.

"My my my. If it isn't incredibly beautiful in here tonight! Anko, darling, when are you going to marry me?" Anko rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kiba, darling, when are you going to stop asking the whole village?" He looked at her like she was stupid.

"When someone says yes…duh."

"Troublesome. Anko, is my sword ready?"

"Uh, yeah Sir Nara. One second." Kiba groaned loudly as Anko retreated to the back of the shop to fetch the sword. He turned his attention to Rei and Kurenai.

"Please don't call us by out titles! I'm Kiba. This is Shikamaru, and that's Iruka." He added with a smile as he noticed Rei's appreciation of Iruka's dark features.

"Will you guys hurry up?!" Asuma approached the blacksmiths looking slightly put out. "I want to track down that ridiculously hot woman I met toda…" His face split into a flirtatious grin as he moved to stand closer to Kurenai.

"Well speak of the devil and she will appear looking irresistible! Miss Yuuhi, how are you this evening?" Kurenai extended her hand, on which Asuma laid a kiss immediately.

"Hmm, I'm just fine… now. And how about yourself Sir Sarutobi?"

"Please, call me Asuma. A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't have to use titles." Kiba guffawed at the corny line while Shikamaru mumbled troublesome.

"Mah mah, don't you four have something you should be doing?" A lean, yet very muscular knight glided up to the now exceedingly crowed blacksmiths. Rei blushed furiously, wondering why the mysterious, masked man was setting off warning bells and red flags in her head.

"Yeah Kakashi, we're coming. Shikamaru just wanted to pick up his sword, and then we were distracted by the great deal of lovely in here." Kakashi looked around appraisingly, his visible eye narrowing slightly as it fell on Rei.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi pondered aloud as he moved deep into Rei's personal space.

"I don't think so. But you're welcome to remedy that; I'm Rei, Mitokado Rei." She gave him a small wink, flushing when he brought her hand to his covered lips.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. And it is a _pleasure_ to meet you." Rei's blush extended to her neck at the silver haired smooth talker's banter.

'Kakashi… Kakashi… I do feel like I've met him before. Why can't I place it? Kakashi, Kaka… oh shit!' Rei's features went blotchy as the blood raced from them. She yanked her hand from his and turned to Anko-who was looking at her like she was clearly crazy.

"Rei are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Rei endeavored to wipe the look of fear off her face.

"Uh yeah, I just remembered that I have to finish our costumes before the festival starts and that's just in a couple of days so I probably should go and get some work done before Naruto gets back. See you!" She knew that she had been barely comprehensible she was speaking so fast, but couldn't help wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Kakashi caught her arm as she tried to move past him.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" The rest of the blood drained from her face, leaving even her lips unnaturally pale.

"No! No. I'm sure I would have remembered meeting you." She pulled at her arm but Kakashi's grasp held tight.

"I remember you." His free hand ghosted along her jaw, resting on the small burn scar by her left ear.

"I was there when you got this. Yes, I remember you." Asuma, Iruka and Shikamaru focused on the woman in their captain's clutches, eyes widening in recognition.

"You're right! It's her! What are you doing here?"

"What happened that day?"

"Was you brother okay?"

"How did he survive that?"

Rei swallowed but couldn't get the lump out of her throat to speak, vaguely aware that three knights were peppering her with questions. Kakashi raised a hand to silence them, gently lifting her chin from where it was resting on her chest, forcing her eyes to match his piercing gaze. Her lips trembled as she finally found her voice.

"He's here isn't he? If you're here, he's here." Kakashi's reply was low and steady, realizing that he was delivering bad news.

"Yes. Lord Sasuke is in charge of this area, including the town. Didn't you know?" She simply shook her head. Anko, seeing her friend was having trouble speaking piped up.

"They've only been here two months. The town is so full with all the preparations for the festival. It's likely they haven't bumped into each other yet." Kakashi loosened his grip on her arm, letting his hand slide down to hers.

"Men, we should go." He gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it. "It was nice to see you again Rei." She gave a small nod, still looking like she had been electrocuted. Kakashi stopped just as he was about to leave.

"I've spent a good deal of time trying to figure out exactly what happened that day. Care to elaborate? What exactly is your brother?" A small smile spread onto her colourless lips.

"He's Uzamaki Naruto. And he's special." Kakashi, expecting more of an explanation, remained stationary for a moment before turning his back to the women. Rei stood rooted to the spot where the knight had left her, forcing her arm to raise to return a wave to Naruto and Haku as they passed. Anko, looking nervous, shifted behind her anvil.

"Rei? Are you okay? What's going on?" Her dark eyes widened in surprise and Rei pulled her into a bone crushing hug, pressing her nose and forehead into the blacksmith's neck.

"Oh my god, Anko! This is really bad!"

* * *

"Hey, did Rei look pale to you? Maybe she caught that flu one of our patients had."

"That wasn't flu Naruto. He was hung-over." Naruto shrugged. "So are you nervous about performing? I must admit I'm excited to see you and Rei dance."

Naruto smiled smugly, running his hands though his golden spikes.

"Are you kidding? I'm awesome! Besides, it's one more thing I can tease Rei about being better than her at. She says soon I'll surpass her ability in everything; it drives her insane!"

A fight broke out behind them and the two turned to see what was going on. The smile on the tanned cheeks faltered as a glimpse of perfect black spikes disappearing into the crowd. A knight quickly blocked his view and panic surged through his body and he rushed forward to spot the mass of sleek black hair had vanished.

Sasuke ducked into the crowd just in time, Genma hot on his heels. Naruto was looking around wildly. Maybe he had gotten a glimpse but the look on the blonde's face said he definitely hadn't been sure of what he had seen. It was important to Sasuke that he played the game of making Naruto miserable perfectly. So maybe the blonde did still recognize him, but that was little comfort to the raven young man. Irregardless, Naruto had moved on and Sasuke was going to make him pay. No one got over an Uchiha. No one.

"Naruto…Naruto? Uh, Naruto?" The blonde forced himself back to reality and turned to his friend.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Unsure if he was convincing Haku or himself.

"Naruto you look like you're in shock; you just dragged me down the street clearly looking for something or someone; all the while trying to crush every bone in my hand." Naruto looked down at the blotchy fingers that were viced in his hand, releasing them and muttering an apology. Haku massaged circulation into his abused fingers.

"It's okay; just tell me what that was about." Naruto blanched not sure of what to say.

"I just… I… thought I saw someone… someone I knew along time ago. Someone I didn't expect to see ever again." Haku's eyes narrowed slightly, his knowing gaze penetrating Naruto's thoughts.

"Someone you cared about. Someone you cared deeply about." Naruto opened his mouth to respond, was still unsure how he should.

"I…I really don't want to talk about it. Can we go home now?" Haku wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and guided him towards the herb and remedies shop. They parted ways at Naruto's door. Haku made a move to enter the apartment he shared with Zabuza, hesitated, and turned to look into the azure eyes, clouded with confusion.

"If you want to talk… anytime… just come get me…… Naruto, what would you feel if it was who you thought it was?"

"Goodnight Haku." The blonde entered his lodgings, somewhat relieved that Rei had not returned yet. Collapsing on his bed he clutched a pillow to his chest. Dropping his face to the pillow, he released a long, muffled, pent-up wail of utter sorrow.

* * *

Me: Ouch! Hey… come on…. Sasuke! Ow! Urgh! Sasuke…come on it's not that bad… Would you stop fucking throwing fruit at me!!!!!

Sasuke: You made me into a jerk!

Me: Well you are a jerk! Ow! Those pineapples are hard you know… and pointy.

Sasuke: Well will you hurry up and get to the part where I'm not a jerk?

Me: I dunno. Everyone knows that tortured romances are the bes… Sasuke put down the melons… easy there tiger. We'll get there… I promise. Just not for a couple more chapters.

_**Thunk**_

_**A/N: Okay well I'm a little woozy from taking a honeydew to the head so… I'll update when I can.**_


	10. Fresh Wounds

_Societal Gap_

_Fresh Wounds_

**A/N:** Holy mother of a chapter. I can guarantee that most my chapters won't be this long. Hope it was worth the wait. I know I was whiney last chapter but I've gotten a few great reviews and am back on my feet. I may not be able to update as quickly as I want for the next little while as I really have to get some work done. I haven't painted in… well, pretty much since I started writing this! So my apologies in advance and I'll keep at it as much as possible. Hope you like the chapter and keep those reviews coming!

**Warning:** Language and violence

**Disclaimer**: Whatever. Consider yourselves disclaimed.

Kakashi and Iruka walked carelessly into what looked to have been a war zone. Genma had backed himself into a corner, as if trying to escape notice. Iruka quickly dodged a priceless vase forcibly thrown into the wall behind them. Porcelain shards rained down around them, several falling onto his vest. An unflinching hand calmly brushed himself off, quite prepared to face his former charge.

"My, you're in quite the mood."

"Lord Sasuke! Oh, there's glass everywhere. I'll go find someone to clean it up."

As Iruka left to find a broom, Kakashi took his time in assessing the damage. The ornate room was completely destroyed: paintings had been torn off the walls and slashed, furniture had been broken into splinters, and anything and everything that could be smashed was lying in tiny pieces on the floor. Sasuke glared at the knight, but had the grace to sport a little bit of embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's go outside. At least there it will be harder for you to break things."

Kakashi guided Sasuke out of the demolished room, keeping his peace for the majority of the walk. Obviously, there was something amiss with the young man, and Sasuke was the type of person that…well…destroys a room instead of talk about it. After making it to the yard in silence, Kakashi decided to press the matter.

"So, looks like you had an interesting day. What, did the council piss you off again?"

Sasuke avoided his gaze and furiously glowered at the blameless soil.

"No huh. Did Itachi send you another heartfelt letter? Hmm, did I tell you I ran into someone interesting today?"

Sasuke's eyes shot up to look at the man walking beside him.

"Yes, I met Rei Mitokado in town today. You remember Rei of course. Then again, judging from your mood, I guess you already knew that they were here."

Sasuke sighed and settled himself down on the grass by the entrance.

"I saw him today. He was just was walking around the town…with someone else. How could he forget about me? I should just kick him out of the town completely. Can I do that?" Kakashi gave him a well-intentioned stare.

"You can but I don't really think you want to."

"I really, really, think I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well for one you'd have to hire new healers. Two, you'd be more miserable and broody than ever and that would make **my** life hell. And three, you don't want him gone-you want him back. He's the only person-aside from maybe one or two-that you've ever given a damn about." Sasuke didn't refute the statement.

"I just want him to feel as horrible as I do. You should have seen him. It was like nothing had happened. He was walking around the town with that…that guy, happy, like what we had meant nothing."

"Well if his sister's reaction was any indication, it wasn't 'nothing'. She looked like she was going to keel over from fear when she figured out who I was."

"Fear? What do you mean?" Kakashi stretched his legs and shrugged.

"I don't know; I'm not a mind reader. Why don't you ask her? Or better yet, why don't you just talk to him. Tell him you've missed him and that you want to spend some time with him again. Oh and don't tell anyone that I suggested that. You're father would string me up faster than you can say public fornication." Sasuke snorted-somewhat delighted that spending time with his dobe would make his father furious.

"No, I can't talk to him. Not yet anyway. I could talk to her though. Find out what I have to do to get the other guy out of the picture." Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Do you think you could stop acting like an immature ass and focus here? It's not about the other guy it's about you! It's about you and him, what happened between you two, and why the hell you want him back now. You have to explain all that's happened in the past two years or else it will seem like you only want him because someone else has him. Oh, and I wouldn't expect it to go very well at first. I get the feeling he's got a temper."

"I can get through to him, eventually. He'll probably resist for a while, but after the other guy isn't around, it'll be the way things used to be." Kakashi laughed inwardly thinking that was very unlikely but nodded, agreeing that it was at least a step in the right direction.

"Sasuke, fair warning. You have to keep that self-righteous attitude shelved or you will not be happy with the results."

"Hn. You know, I'm a noble. You probably shouldn't talk to me like that"

"That is a perfect example of how **not** to act when you talk to him. I suggest you go to him first, not Rei. She's not the one you want." Kakashi stood up and reached a hand to help up the dark young man.

"Okay, come on. Let's go inside before Iruka thinks you've run off or something. He's such a mother hen!" Kakashi grinned underneath his mask as his ears caught Sasuke's quiet laugh. There were only a few people who could actually talk to Sasuke anymore and get a response in full sentences. The young man had become so closed off since the war; it was delightful to see a shadow of his former self once and a while, even if it was only fleeting. Sasuke had always respected him, he didn't always listen but Kakashi knew Sasuke loved him like a father or a favorite uncle.

Itachi, Iruka, and himself had taken Sasuke under their tutelage and taught him everything he needed to know as a child. Iruka was still important to Sasuke but the broody man hardly ever really talked to the tanned knight anymore, much to the burnet's dismay. Itachi was quickly becoming the bane of the young noble's existence-it was hard to stay friendly when your brother loves to push your buttons and is the be-all-and-end-all in your father's eyes. No, Kakashi was the last best friend and confident that stuck around, which was a little depressing for the pale young man.

He made a motion to Iruka as they entered, signaling that the crisis was averted and he'd be filled in later. The brunet smiled in relief and jogged after the pair, wanting to find out what the hell that was about as soon as possible, and knowing that Kakashi was his only real link to his former student.

* * *

Anko retuned to the secluded table at the back of the tavern, placing a drink in front of Kurenai and Rei who was resting her head on the wood surface, her hands tangled in her hair. Anko sighed.

"Okay. Start from the beginning, and DON'T skimp on the details." Rei groaned loudly and didn't raise her head. Anko looked at Kurenai who shrugged in response.

"Okay… why don't I try to piece it together with what you've told us so far? You know Lord Sasuke?" Rei groaned again.

"And Naruto and he were, what, friends?" Another loud groan muffled by the table.

"Wait, was that a yes? Or were they _more_ than friends?" Kurenai and Anko exchanged pointed, shocked looks as their mute friend moaned, one of her hands searching blindly for her drink. Kurenai made a frantic motion for Anko to keep questioning.

"So they were together? Oh Kami this is getting juicy! How did he even meet you two?" Rei lifted her head long enough to pound back her ale and went to return it to its original position. Anko reached out and caught it before it reached its destination, holding the full weight in her hand.

"Come on, snap out of it! Sit up and talk to us!" She let the brunet's head fall roughly onto the table. Rei sat up and massaged her temple.

"Long story short Sasuke ran away because his father was going to make him get married. We saved his life his life, he and Kit hooked up and three days later four knights-the ones we saw today-came and retrieved him. Then the war started." Kurenai and Anko stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow that was short." Kurenai's red eyes searched her for more information. "So what happened then?"

"Nothing. The war was tearing the countryside apart and we finally decided to leave." Rei signaled the bartender for another round.

"So, that's it? That's your huge crisis? I have to say. I'm a little disappointed." Anko sighed and nudged Rei to pay the waitress. Rei took all three drinks and drained one immediately.

"It was horrible! I thought by leaving our home we could get a fresh start. A clean slate, you know?" She sighed and pulled another drink towards her.

"So he's here. What's the big deal?" Rei paused, her cup inches from her lips. She turned to Anko, her eyes full of fire.

"What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!?" Her voice shot up an octave, its usually calm tone rife with panic and stress, her hands white from her death-grip on the table and the wooden cup.

"THE BIG DEAL IS HOW CLOSE I CAME TO LOOSING NARUTO COMPLETELY!" Anko raised her hands to quiet the frantic young woman, aware that they were drawing attention. Rei dropped her voice but continued with intensity.

"He was crushed. A shadow of the person you know. It's taken him all this time not thinking about it for him to move on. You should have seen him. His eyes… they were so…lifeless. It was the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me, including losing my parents." Rei looked at her hands. "It was torture. I just can't stand seeing him like that." Anko blanched at the haunted took that had settled on to her friend's features.

She grasped Rei's hand in comfort, looking at Kurenai for help.

"So what are you going to do?" Kurenai's crimson eyes were soft with concern. Rei returned her head to the table.

"I don't know-I don't know!" Kurenai slapped her hand on the table.

"Okay, let's brainstorm. What are your options? You can tell him."

"That's probably the best idea but I won't know how. I don't know what this information is going to do to him."

"Okaaay, what else could you do?" Rei looked up, opened her mouth to speak, but no words escaped her lips. She sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"Come on! What were you thinking?" Anko was now sitting on the edge of her seat, leaning in to catch the response.

"We…we could… we could…leave." Anko jumped up from the table, Kurenai shook her head disapprovingly.

"What?!?" Rei looked at them, depression written all over her face. Anko began speaking a mile-a-minute.

"You can't just leave! You worked hard to get here. You love it here! Naruto loves it here. No. No way, you can't leave. What about all the money you're making? Soon the old healers will move on or…pass on. You can't give all that up because you're brother had a bad break up!"

"You guys don't get it. Naruto is my life. He's my family; he's my purpose; he's all I have! It would be the easiest for him." Rei finished another drink and Kurenai shook her dark hair.

"And how are you going to explain it to him? Rei, he's all grown up now. You can't keep protecting him like he's a child. You need to tell him and support whatever he decides." Rei's green eyes met the tall woman's gaze.

"But…whad if he wantsh shto leave. I… like _hic _it here."

"Rei, you're not making any sense. You just said leaving was an option."

"If I told him we were leavin' he'd _hic_ fight it tooth and nail. Not even that dark haired bashtard would make him want to leave. But if he deshides to leave then I have to _hic_ go." Anko smirked at her now very drunk friend.

"Hey, I think we're over looking an option here. You could just…not tell him." Her companions looked at her shocked.

"What?" they chimed in unison.

"Okay, now stay with me here. Just don't tell him. He'll undoubtedly find out eventually but in the mean time you both get to stay here and live your lives. He's happy as long as he doesn't know right? And the longer he stays the less likely he is going to want to leave. So, when he finds out just feign ignorance."

"Oh my god Anko that is the worst plan ever. Guaranteed to end in disaster."

"Kurenai'sh right! I can't lie to my wittle Kit. He sheesh _hic_ right through me!"

"Well then you're only option is to tell him. Wait until after the festival if you can. He deserves to have some fun and so do you." Rei was sitting very wobbly in her chair now. She pulled the pair into an intoxicated hug.

"Anko, you're sho shmart! I love you guysh." She released them and grabbed her cup off the table slopping beer as she gestured.

"But you know _hic_ what? Kami hatesh me!" She finished her beer, gave another hiccup and tipped her chair over backwards. Anko looked at Kurenai.

"Man, she cannot hold her liquor! We should take her home." Kurenai looked down at the cup in her hands.

"How bout we finish our drinks and then take her home." The two chuckled and clunked their wood cups together.

"To keeping Rei in Tanzaku Gai!"

"To getting my new friend laid…really quickly!"

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and groaned when the light hitting her retina made her head throb painfully. Getting up she noticed a glass of water and a note on the table.

_Hear you had a large time last night. Hurry up and get down to the shop so Haku and I can go get the herbs, whenever your head stops pounding that is. Tsk tsk!_

_Naruto_

She dressed quickly, fighting the nausea the threatened to overtake her and headed downstairs.

Naruto grinned widely as Rei entered the shop.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She grimaced and held her head.

"I'm standing right here Kit, do you really have to yell?" Haku chuckled while mixing leaves for tea. Rei rested her elbows on one of the counters.

"Okay, I'm here. Get out of here you two." Naruto smirked at her discomfort, handed her a cup of water and dragged Haku out of the shop.

The horses were already saddled and waiting outside and they quickly headed out of the town towards the woods. Naruto was on Rika while Haku rode Sirius. They slowed as they entered the woods and began searching for the wormwood pant, laughing and joking all the while.

"So tell me more about this person you're so in love with." Haku reached for another clump of plant.

"You're going to figure out who it is if I keep telling you things." Naruto smirked.

"Would that really be that bad? I could help you get her…or him?" Haku didn't look up but Naruto noticed the flush that graced his pale face.

"Aha! So it's a him." Haku blushed furiously at having given his orientation away.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not a big deal. So tell me again about this guy. What's he like." Haku smiled dreamily.

"Well he's muscular, tall, funny. I know he cares about me; I just don't think it's the same way I care about him. He can be a little crude but he's really very…"

"Oh my god, it's Zabuza!!!!" Haku looked mortified and Naruto began to tease him in a sing song voice.

"Ha-ku lo-oves Za-bu-za! Ha-ku lo-oves Za-bu-za." The pale man frantically shushed the blonde, waving his hands as if he were trying to brush away the sounds coming from his friend's mouth.

"Naruto shhh. Please. Shhhh. Come on, give me a break. Shhh!"

"Okay okay, I'm shushed. But isn't Zabuza straight?" The brunet's face fell.

"You see my problem. I can't help it. He's precious to me. I've known each other almost my whole life. He saved me when I was just a kid. I would have died that winter if he hadn't decided to look after me!" Naruto had a dreamy look on his face.

"That's sooo romantic! Ha ha ha, you're such a girl Haku!" Haku glared at the blonde and roughly yanked a plant out of the ground.

When they had filled a satchel each they moved deeper into the woods toward the ravine for the mint, stopping for lunch beside the river and deciding to take a swim. The two frolicked in the water laughing and splashing in the midday sun. Haku couldn't help but notice how the blonde seemed distant and withdrawn.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" The blonde snapped back to reality and looked at his friend, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's get out and dry off on the grass for a while." After hoping up on the bank and spreading out in the sun Haku decided it was time to be direct.

"Naruto, why won't you tell me what's bothering you? I'm your best friend; you know you can tell me anything." Naruto sighed and gazed at the clouds.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I've been trying not to think about it."

"Is this about the person you thought you saw yesterday?" He took the blonde's silence as confirmation.

"Repressing what you're feeling won't help. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Haku sighed and made a move to get up when the blonde started speaking again.

"Two years ago I met someone. They… **he** was incredible. He was gorgeous and the chemistry between us was amazing. I barely knew him and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was so short-lived; I feel ridiculous that I'm still even thinking about him at all. I… I thought I saw him in town yesterday. It really brought everything back to me. I really cared about him. I really thought we had something but I never heard from him again. Now I've spent so long getting over him I just don't know how to feel."

Haku smiled but kept his gaze on the sky.

"Just keep talking, you'll figure it out. Do you want to see him again?"

"I don't know. Part of me would like to just so I could tear his clothes off. Another larger part wants to pound him into the ground. Mostly I just want him out of my life and my mind all together."

"What aren't you telling me? What did he do to you?" Naruto sighed and looked at his pale friend.

"He broke my heart. I wanted to believe that he cared about me, but he never even tried to get back in contact with me. That's why when we left our home I told myself that I wasn't going to think about him anymore. Then we met you. You have no idea how much you've helped me." Naruto reached out and grasped the hand lying in the grass next to him, smiling at the owner.

"I think you need some time thinking about it. Let it process and you won't feel so bad when you think about him. I mean for all you know he could have tried to contact you after you moved. There was a war going on after all." Naruto's heart raced at the thought. He hadn't even considered that Sasuke might have tried to contact him after the war was over. He could be angry that Naruto hadn't returned any of the hundreds of letters that were sitting in the ruins of his old home. Or worse, he could think that Naruto had been killed! He smiled inwardly at the prospect of having not been forgotten.

"Thanks Haku. You make everything so clear, as always! Haku?"

Haku was starring out at the water, not listening.

"Naruto, do you see what I see? Is that…" Naruto followed the brunet's gaze.

"Oh shit!!!" In a flash they were both in the water, racing toward their target.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga glanced at his cousin who was looking out the window of her carriage and gave her a small reassuring smile. He knew how nervous she was nervous about meeting Sasuke Uchiha. The teen had run away when their marriage had been proposed as peace initiative. It wasn't long after that the war had begun. A small flash of anger passed through his body as he thought about how hurt his cousin had been when Sasuke had been so vehemently opposed to marrying her. He had only met her once! How could he reject her out of hand like that? Hinata was a wonderful young woman. Though she hadn't inherited the domineering nature typical of her family she was strong in her own sweet way. She loved to pacify a situation if possible but when push came to shove no one shoved the Hyuuga heiress.

There had been a lot of animosity between the two of them…at least for his part. He would have made a great leader. But his uncle had been born a few minutes a head of his father, making his family second to hers in succession. He raised his hand to touch the band that covered his marked forehead and sighed.

The pair had grown close over the years and Neji was glad that he no longer resented the lovely young woman. She had been a great comfort to him during the war; especially when it had begun to go badly for their family. Neji nudged his horses sides and moved forward to ask the driver how much longer the trip was before dropping back to her window.

"We're almost there. The town is just on the other side of the woods." She smiled gently in response, but he could see the anxiety teeming from her very being, her hands pulling through her blue black hair.

"Are you alright? There's no reason for you to be nervous. Everything will be fine."

"Y-yes, I'm okay. I j-just want everything to go smoothly. Do you think he'll be angry about the fact that I'm coming?" Neji frowned slightly, thinking that the stuck up Uchiha was probably put out by the fact that a Hyuuga was coming help him solidify his position.

"Don't worry. He'll treat you with the utmost respect. And if he doesn't I'll just have to give him a lesson in proper manners." Hinata's brow furrowed but she smiled in spite of herself.

"Lord Neji!" Two black haired knights with very thick eyebrows fell back and whispered to the brunet, whose pale eyes flew open in surprise.

"Move two more men to the front of the column and add two on each side of the carriage! Increase our speed!" Hinata looked around the now attentive crowd surrounding her on all sides.

"W-what's going on? Neji, is there a problem?" He looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing our knights can't handle I'm sure. Byakugan!" His eyes began to penetrate the woods. He could see several shapes moving on all sides of them, but none approached, obviously frightened of the force they had with them. Something seemed off though. If the heiress wasn't going to be a target, why were they following? The road narrowed as they approached the bridge ahead. The knights at the head of the caravan moved forward, inspecting the bridge. When the determined it wasn't bobby trapped they signaled for the rest to follow.

Suddenly a large commotion rose from behind the carriage. Hinata craned her head out the window to see what was happening. A large group had descended on the knights that were bringing up the rear. Neji shouted to the coach driver and their pace increased. As soon as the carriage hit the bridge an even larger group ambushed the knights on point. Chaos surrounded the narrow bridge making maneuvering difficult for the knights on their horses. Hinata could hear several screams of pain nearby.

"Byakugan!" The fight was now very visible to her penetrating eyes. Twenty men were in front of her and almost fifteen behind. Their force was outnumbered three to one and the width of the bridge made it impossible for the rearguard to aid the knights a head of the carriage.

Neji ripped open the door of the carriage and pulled her to the ground.

"There's too many! You have to run! Go! Get out of here. I'll cover your escape."

"No, I can't just leave!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction they had just come from.

"Please go! We can't defend ourselves while you're in danger! Go!" Ten more men jumped from the woods that they were heading to. The knights dashed forward, heading them off. Neji swung into action, slaying anyone who got to close to the pair, shielding Hinata from the fray with his body. Three men rushed forward and stopped just out of the brunet's reach.

"This is what you get. Traitors! You betrayed your people and just let these lands fall to the Uchiha. But we'll make your family pay for abandoning us!" The men surged forward, Neji fighting them with all his strength. One pushed past and chased Hinata back onto the bridge. She tossed her black hair over her shoulders to catch a glimpse of her cousin burying his sword into one of the men. She jumped through the open door of the carriage and out the other, slamming the door on her pursuer. Several more men were now closing in around her, forcing her back to the stone wall of the bridge. Neji appeared behind one of the advancing groups, the two dark haired knights at his side.

"Hinata! To the Lady!" He charged at the group just as the carriage door swung open, the man inside grinning in victory as he raised a dagger above his head.

Hinata stepped up onto the side of the bridge, took a deep breath and plunged into the turbulent water below. Neji bellowed in rage, slashing though the men in front of him. He raced to the spot from which she had jumped and saw his cousin and charge coughing and sputtering as she fought the current.

"Hinata! No!"

* * *

Rei looked up to see two women enter the shop and smile at her.

"Morning sunshine! How are you feeling this fine day?" Rei grabbed her head and groaned at Kurenai's upbeat demeanor.

"I'm never drinking again!" Kurenai and Anko laughed.

"You're a healer; you can't make yourself feel better?" Rei grimaced.

"The only real cure for a hang-over is water and a lightless, soundless room."

"Where are you little minions? They couldn't give you the morning off?"

"They're out gathering herbs. Don't you two have something better to do then come and harass me?"

"Oooh. Someone's grumpy this morning. One of the town elders stopped by my shop this morning and wanted me to get you bring some headache remedies over to his niece."

"Why didn't he just bring her here instead of making you come get me to go there?" Anko shrugged.

"We'll go with you. It's too hot to be smithing anyway." Rei gathered up several herbs and locked the shop as they left.

"So what's your excuse Kurenai? Shouldn't you be up to your neck in expensive fabrics?"

"All my lackeys are working so I though I'd take a break. I couldn't miss an opportunity to gossip about that shocking news you laid on us last night! I mean who would have though that Lord Sasuke..." Rei whipped around and immediately grabbed each of their shoulders.

"Listen, you can't tell ANYONE about this. Got it!!!" Anko flinched and the strength of her grip; Kurenai raised her hands in defense.

"Okay okay. But we can still talk to you about it right? Come on. Give us some juicy details!"

"Juicy details. That's my brother we're talking about!" Anko nudged the brunet with her elbow.

"Come on. Tell me you didn't seek a few peeks." Rei grimaced.

"You two are twisted, and I'm officially changing the direction of this conversation!"

"Aww. Don't be a poor sport. Hey! Tell us a little more about that drop dead gorgeous knight that accosted you yesterday!"

"Nope. To close to the old conversation. Why don't you tell me more about your knight Kurenai?" Crimson eyes sparkled in delight.

"Okay. Well after you left… Shit just a second. Hey! Hey that's imported silk would you be careful with that!" She shouted across the street at the men that were loading a beautiful jade fabric into her shop.

"Idiots have no idea how much that stuff costs. Speaking of fabric, when are you going to come in and let me to make you something?" Kurenai eyed Rei very worn blue dress with disdain.

"Quit trying to get me to spend money and tell the damn story!" The two other women laughed.

"Kurenai's right. You're making good money now. If you want to attract that knight you should play the part." Rei rolled her eyes.

"What is this? Pick on the person with a hang-over day?" Anko held up her hands.

"Okay I'm just saying…"

"Well quit saying. The last thing I really want to talk about right now is anything that reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hello Rei." The brunet stopped in her tracks, frozen in shock and panic. The blacksmith move to pick up the basket of herbs her friend had dropped while the other woman tried to free her hand from Rei's crushing grip. She turned slowly towards him, eyes alight with an emotion Sasuke couldn't quite place; rage, fear, malice… none of them seemed to quite describe it.

"Lord Sasuke." She nodded curtly, her body language screaming tension. Sasuke rested back in his saddle, astride an impressive dark brown stallion, Kakashi on a grey one beside him.

"Hn. You looked better in pants."

"You looked better on a white horse. Now if you'll excuse me _my lord_ I have a delivery to make." He watched her turn on her heels, grab the basket from Anko and storm away. He nodded to his old teacher and Kakashi reined his horse to block her path.

"Now now. He just wants to talk. Give him a minute." Kakashi prayed inwardly that the young noble wouldn't blow it. Rei glared at the knight and muttered turncoat under her breath.

"Fine. Talk." She snapped at Sasuke. Kurenai and Anko had settled themselves on a railing a few feet away. Anko passed Kurenai the bag of nuts she was munching on, as if they were watching theater.

"It's been along time. It's good to see you well. How have things been?" Rei glowed at the man and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why.

"Things are fine; they were terrible and you'll forgive me if I don't return the sentiment." Sasuke smirked at the fiery woman.

"How long have you been in Tanzaku Gai?"

"Two months and would you please either get to your point or let me go about my business."

"Hn."

"That's it. I'm out of here!" Rei glanced at her friends who were clearly disappointed at the lack of action and motioned for them to follow her.

"Kakashi." The silver haired man glanced reproachfully at his lord.

"Sasuke, that's a really bad..."

"Now!" The knight sighed and dismounted, catching Rei's arm and spinning her to face Sasuke.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" Kakashi shot her a look that read 'just following orders'. Sasuke watched her struggle in vain, finally giving in to the situation. He almost laughed out loud at the look that Kakashi had plastered all over his covered face that spoke volumes. 'You idiot, I hate you!'

"Hn. How's Naruto?" She flinched as the name slipped from his lips.

"Not here. He's out getting herbs with Haku." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"The other healer. How long have they known each other?" Something visibly snapped in the young woman and she wrenched herself from Kakashi's grasp with such force that Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. Sasuke didn't flinch as she marched over to him grasped the reins of his horse and yanked the stallion's head down so that he was able to hear her venomous whisper.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good! Stay away from him. Stay away from my brother! It's for everyone's good because if you hurt him again, I swear by all that I hold dear, I will kill you a thousand times over, consequences be damned!" She huffed and turned on her heels, knocking Kakashi's shoulder roughly as she passed. Anko and Kurenai were hopped off the rail, completely in shock, gave small curtsies and dashed after their extremely volatile friend.

* * *

Naruto and Haku dragged the half-conscious woman to the bank. Naruto collapsed beside her while Haku dropped his head to her chest, listening to her breathing. Her pale eyes snapped open and she inched away from the pair.

"S-stay back!" Naruto sat up and groaned.

"Well that's gratitude for you. We just pulled you out of that river you know." The pale girl flushed and looked between the two almost naked men with suspicion. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, we were swimming just before we saw you. Good thing too; there's a waterfall about a mile downstream. Go over that and…"

"Are you alright? Do you know who you are?" She looked between the two reproachfully.

"We won't hurt you. We… hurgh." Haku looked at Naruto, who was pulling on his pants through the pile of fabric that had just been thrown on his head.

"Get dressed. We should get back to town."

"Hinata." Naruto turned to look at the young woman.

"My name is Hinata." Naruto smiled warmly.

"So Hinata, what made you decide to go for a swim in that heavy dress?" She blushed and pressed her fingers together.

"Well…I…I…oh, I don't feel well." Naruto rushed forward to support the girl just as she passed out. Naruto smiled at Haku.

"Delicate little thing isn't she. Oh Kami, she's burning up!" Haku moved forward to lay a hand on the pale girl's forehead.

"She must have swallowed a lot of water. We need to get her to the infirmary." Naruto scooped the girl up in his arms and hauled her onto Sirus's back. The horse whinnied in protest when Naruto tried to mount him.

"Hey! Sirus we kind of have an emergency hear so I don't want to hear any complaints about me riding you okay!" The horse settle and Naruto jumped on his back, spurring him to a gentle run towards the town. He cradled the woman to his body, protecting her from the jostling of the ride. She coughed into his chest, fisting his shirt in her delirium.

"Hang on. We've got you. We're taking you to the town."

After several minutes of riding they had to slow down to keep from tossing the girl too severely. Her fever had increased and she was beginning to mumble to herself. They heard a horse approaching. Naruto smiled and Haku blushed, seeing who the rider was.

"Hey boys. How's your day been aaaand what's with the passed out broad?" Naruto couldn't resist the chance to tease his friend.

"Look Haku, it's Zabuza. Hi Zabuza!" Haku flushed deeper as the blonde hummed the tune he had used to irk tease the brunet earlier.

"We dragged her from the river. We have to get her to town quickly but we can't ride to fast with her in this condition." Zabuza smiled at the beautiful man.

"Well, I know a short cut. Follow me guys. This'll cut ten minutes off the ride." Naruto put on a fake female voice.

"Oh, Zabuza! You're our hero!" Haku shot Naruto a death glare and steered his horse after his crush.

"Pretty little thing ain't she. To fragile for my tastes though. Why ain't there women who are tough like men?" Naruto grinned evilly and dropped his voice so that only Haku could hear.

"Maybe he just needs a man who's pretty like a girl." Naruto relented when his friend shot him a glance that told him to stop before he went too far.

"Hey Zabuza, does this trail lead right to town?" The large man nodded.

"Good. Why don't you two ride a head. Haku, tell Rei that I'm coming. We need something to bring her fever down. Get everything ready and I'll be there soon." Haku nodded and the pair race off down the small path.

Naruto slowed the horse slightly murmuring to the woman who had begun tossing in his arms.

"Neji…No! Too many…run…just go…to many…Neji…I have to…can't stay…they'll…jump…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. Just relax. It's just a dream. You're safe now. Shhh." He pulled some wormwood out of his bag, chewing it slightly and rubbing in on her gums and inside her cheek. She winced and coughed at the taste.

"I know, I know. It tastes bad but it will help your fever." The woman was relaxing somewhat but didn't stop moaning.

"Neji…Gai…Lee… look out…don't want to…Sasuke…" Naruto almost dropped her at the mention of the name. He looked at her in shock, trying to reassure himself. There could be one hundred reasons why she said that name. She was hallucinating after all. Maybe she knew him. Could it mean that Sasuke was in the area? Maybe he was traveling with her. Maybe it was Sasuke that he'd seen yesterday. He spurred Sirus to move a little faster. The horse neighed at his rider's indecision.

"Shut up and move it!" He rode back to the village quickly, eager to question the woman about his old lover.

* * *

"You never listen to me!"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"Shut up!"

"I told you to talk to him not her. I told you not to bring the other guy up and I specifically told you not to act like a stuck up prick! You made me man handle her for love of…"

"Shut up shut up shut up! I know!"

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking their horses back to the lodge.

"I know. I fucked it all up didn't I?" Kakashi glanced at his student.

"Not necessarily. You have to talk to him before he talks to her." Sasuke frowned.

"What should I say to him?"

"Well I could tell you but you're not going to listen to me anyway." Sasuke threw the knight a glare that would have terrified anyone else.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sasuke looked at straight ahead like a teenager being scolded.

"Okay. What should I do?"

A/N: The next chapter is it folks. No, not the end of the story. I'm just getting started. It's the moment you've all been waiting for…drum role please…Sasuke and Naruto finally see each other!!!! Yay!!! I know. I made you wait long enough. I may even throw in some citrus for all of you dying for some action. I really do have to get some more work done. Real work. But I will continue to write every spare moment I have.


	11. Reunited

_**Societal Gap**_

_**Reunited**_

**A/N:** Okay. Well, I like this chapter. Lot's of humor, lots of drama and even a little action for you! Thanks to michelerene for editing my first half. The second half hasn't had anyone else read it over so… yeah, it might be full of errors. Deal with it. Well it was more than half…Anyway… Hope I'm still entertaining you all!

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to do this every chapter?

**Warning: **Alright! Language! And lots of it, I think. Very mild violence and graphic descriptions and a little twist of citrus for flavor!

Neji burst through the doors of the lodge. Several of the knights looked up from what they were doing and rushed to the young lord, whose ornate clothing was soaked in blood. Iruka reached him first.

"Lord Neji! What happened?"

"We were ambushed. I have four injured knights and Lady Hinata is missing." He quickly described the situation at hand to the floored chuunin.

"I need to get my men to an infirmary and mount a search party immediately. If anything has happened to my cousin…"

"Genma. Go find Lord Sasuke. We'll take your men to the infirmary in town and begin looking for Lady Hinata right away. Where along the river did she go in?"

"The bridge along the secondary road." The sudden paling of the knight's tanned face did not go unnoticed by Neji's pale eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"There's a waterfall downstream from there."

Neji recoiled as if he'd been struck. "No! We have to go now. She might still be alive."

Sasuke's cool voice floated from the back of the room. "We'll find her either way."

Neji growled at Sasuke's apathy.

"Relax, Hyuuga. Getting mad at me won't help your cousin in any way. Kiba! Gather ten men and have our fastest horses saddled. Iruka, take the Hyuuga knights to town. Find Kakashi and have him take charge until I return. We will meet you after nightfall at the infirmary." Iruka and Kiba nodded, dashing away. Sasuke was unable to keep the smug smile from tugging at his lips.

"It would appear that your knights are less than up to the simple task of protection. No wonder the war went so badly for your family." Neji took a menacing step forward, stopping only because someone was calling to him from the doorway. A pair of almost identical knights were advancing, the younger of the two was being supported, his thick brows furrowed in concern.

"Lord Neji, I would like to aid in the search for Lady Hinata." Neji's gaze softened at his old friend's words.

"No, Lee. You're in no condition to ride. Besides, I need someone here in town in case she was rescued." Lee dropped his gaze in shame.

"I have failed both you and your family." Neji moved forward placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"No, Lee. I'm to blame. I should have brought more men with us and recognized the trap before we feel into it. Gai, how are the men?" The taller knight flinched at the question.

"Kotetsu has minor injuries. Isumo should be alright if he's treated quickly. Tanzou…it's not looking good. He's bleeding very heavily." Neji cursed loudly at his mistake that may have cost one of his knight's lives. Iruka sprinted into the room.

"Lord Sasuke. We've loaded the wounded onto the wagons and sent a runner to find Kakashi." Sasuke nodded.

"We should head out immediately." Neji turned to his dark haired knights.

"Lee, go get healed up. Gai, you're with me." The group moved out the door and off to their allotted destinations.

* * *

Naruto laid the petite woman on one of the cots in the infirmary, brushing the bangs off her forehead so he could feel her temperature.

"Rei, she's getting worse!" The blonde stepped back to let his sister through. While he had surpassed her in most things, her skills as a healer were unmatched thus far. He watched her gently press the back of her hand to the woman's flushed face.

"Have you given her anything?" Rei's green eyes never left the woman's face.

"A little wormwood, but it hasn't seemed to help." Rei's brow furrowed.

"It should have stopped her fever from advancing. We'll just have to start from scratch. Kit, mix some lace roots and rosehips into a tea. Haku, make a smoothing solution for her cuts." Naruto dashed to the work bench, working at almost a frantic pace. He needed her to wake up, to be all right. He had questions he had to ask her. He brewed the tea, letting it cool so it wouldn't raise the woman's temperature. Rei took the cup and gently began spooning the liquid into Hinata's mouth, making sure the woman was swallowing it. Naruto shifted nervously as Rei inspected the patient for wounds, laying the back of her hand to the warm face periodically to check her temperature. He shot her a confused glance when she lifted one of the girl's eyelids and jumped back.

"What? I think that's her normal eye colour. Pale huh?" She still hadn't removed her gaze from the navy haired woman.

"Kit, do you have any idea who this is? This woman is a Hyuuga! Go find a knight or someone and tell them that she's here. Quick!" Naruto stepped back in shock. How had he not considered that the woman was nobility? It made sense that if she knew Sasuke that she had also came from a leading family.

"Kit! Go!" His mind focused and he forced his feet to carry him out the door. He glanced back as he exited the shop, only to smack into a silver haired knight, sending them both flying. Naruto rubbed his head and jumped to his feet. "Wow, good timing!"

Kakashi stood and brushed himself off. "We have wounded men coming in. Can you accommodate them?"

Naruto smiled weakly. "Yeah. How many?"

"Four. One's condition is very serious." Naruto grimaced.

"Four knights and a noble, Rei's gonna be stressed."

Kakashi's eye widened. "A noble?"

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah. A Hyuuga. What did she say her name was? Hina…"

"Hinata Hyuuga is here? How? What happened?"

"Haku and I pulled her from the river about forty-five minutes ago. I was just going to find someone to…" Kakashi pushed past Naruto and entered the shop, the blonde hot on his heels. Haku was spooning the woman more of the liquid while Rei frantically ground herbs at the workbench.

"Is she alright?" Rei didn't look up from her work but replied to the knight.

"She has a bad fever. We're trying to break it now." Her head snapped from the knight when Naruto called for her.

"Rei! Rei, something's wrong! Her temperature will only drop for a minute before it shoots back up again." Rei marched towards the men who were looking over the young woman.

"That's impossible." She practically threw Naruto out of her way as she began to inspect the heiress. Rei dropped her head to the woman's chest resting her ear on the burning skin.

"What's going…"

"Shhhhhh!" The trio hissed, silencing Kakashi immediately. He felt a knot grow in the pit of his stomach as Rei gasped.

"Nononononono! Help me sit her up. Haku, we need smoking grass. Now!" The pale man raced across the room and began anxiously weaving long reeds into a braid. Naruto hooked his hands under the woman's shoulders and heaved her to a sitting position as Rei crammed pillows behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi noticed Rei's focused, green eyes widen slightly as they fell on him. She shook her long, dark hair and he had to stifle a sigh and force his mind to concentrate on her words.

"She has water in her lungs. If we can't clear them, she'll drown." The heat drained from his body as the severity of her words set in. She lit the braid that Haku handed her, fanning the smoke into the other girl's face, once again completely focused on the task at hand. Kakashi whirled around as the door to the shop burst open and Iruka appeared in the doorway to the infirmary carrying a stretcher. He had completely forgotten about the wounded knights. He watched, impressed, as Rei handed the grass to Haku and jumped into action.

"What happened?" Iruka and another knight set the man down on one of the cots.

"The Hyuuga convoy was ambushed. He's been bleeding for over an hour." Her creamy skin went ashen as she inspected the wound.

"Kit! He needs surgery. Prepare the table and the instruments." Kakashi watched the blonde dash about the room grabbing sheets and spreading them on a large table in the center of the room.

The brunet woman moved to the knight's side, bringing a cup to the bleeding man's lips. His eyes were wide with fear as he whispered to her.

"Am I going to die?" She smiled, gently running her hand along the man's face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Just relax." The man calmed immediately to her touch and was quickly subdued by the strong concoction she had given him. Kakashi admired how she sat with him until he was under before returning to her determined pace.

"Kit?"

"One more minute. I'm almost ready." She moved to her original patient, resting her ear to the girl's chest again. A smile graced her lips and she nodded to Haku, who continued to fan the smoke into the Hyuuga's lungs.

Naruto glanced at the other three patients that were being brought into the room. They didn't seem too worse for wear. He watched as his sister bustled between them taking note of their injuries and administering the same knock-out potion. One had a sprained ankle and a cut on his arm. Another had an arrow in his shoulder while the last had a large dark bruise on his chest and head.

Having finished preparing the table and cleaning the instruments, he moved behind Rei, wrapping a long thin piece of cloth around the entire length of her hair, binding it at the bottom as she scrubbed her hands.

"Rei, this is a serious wound. Are you sure you can do this?" She dug at the dirt under her nails.

"He's going to die if we don't try. Do I really have a choice?" They both draped clean white aprons around their necks and moved to the table, motioning for two of the knights that were standing around gaping to move the man. They both took deep, shuddering breaths, releasing them slowly. Naruto gave Rei an encouraging smile and began to cut away the young man's clothing.

He quick cleaned the wound on Tanzou's abdomen, mopping away the blood so his sister could see.

The room was completely silent as the two worked furiously to stop the bleeding, broken only by one or two work demands between the healers and small coughs emitted from the delicate female patient. Two of the genin knights had to leave to empty their stomachs beside the shop when Naruto had brought a red-hot piece of metal to the wound to cauterize the broken arteries. The smell of burning flesh made everyone in the room flinch and gag except the three healers. The pair slaved for what seemed like an eternity trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly Rei gasped and locked eyes with the blonde.

"That's it. We've got it." She brushed her bangs off her face with her wrist, leaving a large crimson streak across her forehead. Naruto sighed in relief and handed Rei a threaded needle.

"Thanks. Haku, that's enough smoke. Give her some citrus syrup for the cough. Naruto, make some more pain tonic." She caught his wrist as he moved away.

"Good work, Kit." He smiled softly and move to the workbench, incredibly drained, as his sister meticulously stitched the wound closed. He moved to the other patients starting with the head injury. Rei leaned over the wash basin and released a long, ragged breath before scrubbing her hands and relieving Haku from Hinata's side. Haku moved to treat the young, dark haired knight who was dressed in a bright green tunic. The two young men wrapped the bruises and sprains with cloth as Rei listened carefully to Hinata's breathing. Exhausted as they all were, the three healers began ordering the knights to their aid, getting them to move the man from the table to one of the remaining free cots, soak leaves to wrap in the bandages and hold candles for better lighting.

Naruto sighed as he glanced out the window at the purpling sky and pulled the curtains, allowing the candle light to reflect off the walls. The day seemed so long but they had been rewarded for their efforts. The heiress had woken up lucid and was now sleeping comfortably. The green knight with the thick brows was awake and praising them for their incredible efforts. The knight recovering from surgery had woken up half an hour ago screaming in pain but was quickly silenced by a cup of pain tonic and a belladonna tablet that put him right back to sleep. The third man was awake and very glad to be left alone as the memory of having the arrow removed was still fresh in his memory. Kakashi and Iruka were the only knights who had not been sent home or to find the search party. They had settled themselves on chairs and were starting to drift off when the door to the shop slammed open, revealing several knights and a dark haired man with identical eyes to their patient.

Kakashi stood up to greet them, giving the Hyuuga a long look. The last time they had met was on the battlefield. Neji simply nodded showing there was no hard feelings before moving to the foot of Hinata's bed. His pale eyes widened slightly as he took in the woman who was mopping his cousin's brow. She was stunning despite looking rather tired.

"Is she alright?" Rei was checking the woman's vitals again, not looking up as she responded.

"She's fine. She had a good deal of water in her lungs and a severe fever but we've completely stabilized her. She should probably remain here for the night but after a good sleep, she'll be right as rain." Neji moved in front of the other beds holding his sleeping men. Naruto moved forward to explain they're condition.  
"These three will be fine in a day or two. This one," he gestured to Tanzou, "lost a lot of blood. We had him in surgery for a couple of hours and were able to seal the wound but we'll have to wait and see if he'll pull through." Neji nodded stoically, moving to the foot of Lee's bed. The dark haired knight stirred and sat up when his bleary eyes fell on his lord.

"Lord Neji! It is a miracle that this town has such wonderful healers. Not only did they heal us but they were also the ones who rescued Lady Hinata from the river. And surely had they not been so skilled, Tanzou would have most certainly died." Neji let the smallest smile grace his set features before turning back to Naruto.

"You've done a remarkable job. Thank you so very much for everything. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Rei tossed the cloth she was holding back into the clay bowl beside her.

"You could figure out whose paying us for our trouble." Naruto grinned at the completely taken aback look on the lord's face. Rei stood up lifting the bowl from the table.

"That was a…joke." The clay bowl slipped from her grasp, shattering on the floor. Naruto had to turn away to hide the chortles threatening to escape his throat, unable to ignore the scowl that was visible on Kakashi's covered face.

Rei cursed under her breath at her smoothness and bent down to scoop up the pieces, her eyes flying wide as the handsome brunet joined her, his strong, pale hands laying the shards into the largest remaining part of the bow.

"No really, it's okay. You don't have…to…" She blushed at their proximity, her dark, green eyes meeting his pale ones and suddenly her lips became incapable of forming words. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she emitted a high pitched squeak from the back of her throat. She blushed furiously and clapped her hand to her face in embarrassment. Naruto, who was now clutching his side, moved to his sister's rescue.

"You'll have to forgive Rei. She's a little tired what with the saving of lives and all." Neji nodded his face once again an emotionless mask.

"Can any of my men be released now?" Naruto nodded gesturing to three of the beds.

"Yeah, they can all go. Rei wants Hina…that is Lady Hinata to stay for the night so we can monitor her recovery. This one…Tanzou…will have to stay for a couple of days before he'll be in shape to be moved."

"I would like someone to stay here tonight for my cousin's protection. Word may have gotten out that she survived." Naruto waved his hand absentmindedly.

"That's fine. There're a few extra cots. I guess you can have one or two people stay. Either Rei or I will be up all night to make sure both the patients are alright." Kakashi stepped forward.

"Lord Neji, I will stay if you so wish. If you desire one of your own men to stay as well that's fine but I can assure you that Lady Hinata will be quite safe under my protection."

"Fine. Have another one of your men stay with you." Kakashi arched an eyebrow, casting his gaze around the room, looking for volunteers. Kiba smiled and stepped forward.

"I'll stay." Kakashi nodded, trying to overlook the way that his subordinate's eyes darted to the corner of the room that held the heiress. He stood possessively close to Rei as she busied herself at the workbench, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"We'll bring Lady Hinata to the lodge as soon as she's released. Don't worry. She's in good hands." Kakashi smirked as Rei flushed even darker when he laid a hand on her shoulder. The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Very well. I'll be by tomorrow at noon if she hasn't returned to the lodge by then." Kakashi nodded and moved to help the injured men out of the infirmary.

Naruto crept up behind his sister.

"Wow Rei, you were so articulate. And what's with the way that knight was acting? Is there something going on between you two?" Rei struggled and failed to keep the heat from rising to her cheeks, muttering savagely to herself.

"Ohh, Rei! I wouldn't let your crushes hear you talk like that. Such high ranking men are probably looking for a refined lady." Rei opened her mouth to retort but closed it as the shop door opened and the two knights reentered.

"Why don't you all settle yourselves at the table in the shop? I'll go get something to eat." Kakashi moved forward making her pulse jump.

"Do you need any help?" She backed away toward the door to the second floor.

"No! Ahem, no, I'll be fine. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Kit, could you come up in about an hour to help me bring things down." The blonde waved a hand carelessly, his attention more on the young man with large red markings on his cheek that he was peppering with questions about being a knight and she quickly retreated upstairs.

"So how did you fall into this? Were you born into a privileged family?" Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"No not all of us are that lucky," He shot a glance at the silver haired knight before continuing, "I tried out during one of the recruiting sessions. There's another one coming up in a couple of weeks. If you have any skill at all you should go for it. Women love a man in a uniform!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Hmm, I just might do that. How much skill are we talking about?"

"Well everything is taken into consideration, but it's you ability to adapt that's most important. Basic skills with a sword and bow are expected but most everything else is taught after you're taken on as a genin. I'm an elite genin now. Soon I should be upgraded to chuunin. At least I hope." He threw another pointed glance at Kakashi who in turn rolled his visible eye.

"What level of knight are you?" Naruto had now turned his gaze to the lean thirty something year old on his left. Kakashi made no attempt to answer so Kiba decided to.

"Kakashi is an elite jounin. He's also head of the sector guard. He could be head of the whole Uchiha army but he prefers to keep a low profile." Naruto was now glaring at the masked man.

"Elite jounin, huh. So why are you hitting on my sister then?" Kakashi's eye few open and he turned to the blonde in surprise.

"What?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You heard me! Your station is too high above hers. Where exactly do you see this going? I swear if you hurt her in any way…" He stopped as Kakashi started laughing.

"Wow. You and your sister are so alike, it's hilarious! Don't worry. I have nothing but a gentlemen's interest." Kiba choked on the water he was sipping.

"That's rich, Kakashi. This guy is also renowned for being an elite pervert and ladies man! Why I could tell you stories…" Kakashi wrapped his hand around Kiba's mouth silencing him.

"See, that's not helping."

Naruto's dagger gaze stabbed Kakashi repeatedly. "I'm gonna go see if my sister needs any help. Haku, come and fetch us if all hell breaks loose." Haku looked at Naruto lazily.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. Oh hey, could you see if Zabuza ate? I usually cook for him when we don't eat with you two." Naruto smirked.

"It's so nice the way you look after him. You're kinda like a wife in that…"

"Just go get him!" The blonde left the room humming a familiar tune that made Haku drop his head to the table and groan.

* * *

Kiba patted his stomach contentedly.

"Wow. Great dinner! Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Rei shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."

Zabuza rested one of his hands on her hip making her stiffen. "Come on, baby! You could use a little more meat on your bones." He smirked at her lecherously. Kiba clapped a hand to his mouth in mirth and shock at her response.

"Zabuza, take it off or I'll break it off!" He very quickly removed his hand.

"I'm going to bring Lady Hinata some soup." She glided from the room and Naruto fixed Kakashi with another death glare as the knight's gaze settled on his sister's lower body as she gracefully left the room. Kiba jumped up from the table.

"Hey, wait up! I'll give you a hand." Zabuza, oblivious to the tension between the silver haired knight and the blonde, chirped up to break the silence.

"So looks like you fellas had an interestin' day. What do you think y'all will pull in for a job like this?"

Kakashi eyed the man with distaste. "Is that really important?"

Zabuza held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I ain't no healer. I have no desire to save the world. Just trying to look out for my main man's interests. Ya know thirty percent of nothin' is…well let's see… nothing…times three, carry the one…" Naruto shot an evil glance at Haku.

"Your 'main man' huh? I knew you two were close but I had no idea…"

Haku interjected quickly. "Zabuza, let's go home, I'm exhausted. I'll be down at sunrise." He dragged the slightly confused giant towards the stairs.

Kakashi and Naruto reentered the infirmary to see Kiba, not Rei, gently spooning broth to the blushing Hyuuga. Kakashi clapped a hand to his face. 'And Naruto thinks I'm above his sister! This is bad.' He was about to call the knight away when they locked eyes, the spoon resting on her pink lip. 'Oh damn. Did I just see what I think I saw? Oh Kami, this isn't bad, it's a freaking disaster.' Kiba set down the bowl bringing a handkerchief to the woman's pale chin, making her flush deeper.

"Th-thank you. I'm a little embarrassed. I-I feel so weak. I just didn't have the strength to feed myself." Kiba grinned broadly.

"Not to worry, Lady Hinata. I don't mind in the least. I'm a knight; it's my duty to be chivalrous. You've had a hard day, what with the almost dying and all. Just let me know if you need anything." Her eyes began to droop and she nodded sleepily. Naruto moved beside her bed checking her temperature, his eyes flicking to Kiba's knowingly.

"Okay, kids. Lady Hinata needs her rest. You should be feeling much stronger by morning." His words fell on deaf ears; the lady had succumbed to her exhaustion.

Rei stretched and yawned.

"Aaaawhhhh. Kit, I'm wrecked. Can you take the first watch? Both patients are doing fine."

"Sure. Are you going upstairs?" She waved her hand.

"No, I'll just crash on one of the cots," she gestured to two neatly made beds, turning her attention to the knights, "I've set up another so you can get some sleep if you alternate watches like Naruto and I." Kiba smiled.

"That's smart. I call first sleep!" He jumped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and throwing the blanket over him. Rei settled herself on the end of the other curling up like a cat.

"Night, Kit. Wake me as soon as you start to get tired." She was asleep as soon as her head hit the quilt. Naruto sighed and grabbed an extra blanket from a cabinet, spreading it over her gently. He smiled as she cuddled into it, murmuring almost inaudibly to herself.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto had fallen asleep in the chair he had spent most of the evening reading in. Kakashi had fallen asleep at the head of the cot Rei was curled up on and Kiba was snoring loudly in his near comatose state. Unbeknownst to all the room's occupants, a slim man in a dark cape slid silently into the room, surveying its occupants. First studying the knights to make sure they were both asleep before turning his attention to the blonde in the chair. The dark figure gently ghosted fingers over the scars on the tanned cheeks, watching for stirring. Emboldened by the stillness of the heavy sleeper, the pale hands began to explore the sleeping body. Pale lips gently brushed full pink ones before moving to gently suck the exposed tan jugular. A slight sigh escaped the blonde's throat and the mass of dark hair pulled back to assure his victim had not awakened. Seeing he had not, the dark young man returned to his ministration, dark eyes flashing in lust.

Naruto felt the strong hand sliding up his shirt, running along his muscular chest and stomach. His body arched to the touch. Hot breath was on his neck and ear making him whimper in delight. He had no idea what was going on but it felt so good he made no effort to stop it. Lips attached to his neck as the hands snaked their way to the top of his pants. He tried to stifle a hiss of pleasure, but thumbs dipping beneath the fabric at his hips ended all hope of silence. A dark chuckle and the hands pushed farther into his pants his body curving in reaction. His heavy arm settling around a supple body, as a mouth hungrily sucked at his lips. The feeling was familiar, the tastes and smells nostalgic. He cracked a bleary eye and was greeted by a mess of silky dark hair. His breath hitched. Who was this on him? Why did everything seem so recognizable? All thought left his foggy mind as the adventurous hands found their way to his aching erection. His mouth opened in a silent oh as he was stroked roughly. A voice he couldn't place was whispering in his ears but he couldn't make his mind understand the words. He didn't really care, simply enjoying every sensation that was racking his body. The mouth returned to his neck and he inhaled a deep, shuddering breath as teeth scraped across his pulse point. He felt a tight coiling in his abdomen and he let a word unconsciously slip from his lips. The stranger only seemed spurred on by the involuntary slip and began to stroke him faster. The blonde's breathing became more erratic and sweat was now beading along his hairline. Teeth sunk into Naruto's shoulder and the world spun, a blaze of white in the dark room. He heard footsteps retreating and he lifted his head to see who had been there. His gaze traveled from the floor to a pair of dark boots, dark pants, white shirt, dark cape, pale skin, thin lips…

THUD

"Damn it all Kit!" Naruto opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Rei furiously massaging the hip she had just landed on when he failed to catch her…again.

"That's the **third fucking** time in thirty **fucking** minutes! What the hell is wrong with you today?" He glanced around the group of dancers apologetically, rubbing the back of his blonde head.

"Hehehe, sorry everyone. I guess I'm just a little out of focus today. Let's just go again." Rei grimaced loudly.

"Oh Kami, no more!! Why don't we just run through it tonight before we perform tomorrow? Naruto and I will find some time to run through it today to make sure we're ready." The group nodded shooting slightly concerned glances; their lead dancer was 'out of focus'. Naruto helped Rei up from the ground, brushing her off. She shot him a very annoyed glance but softened at the puppy eyes he was sending back.

"Agh! Don't look at me like that. So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Naruto felt heat rise to his face.

"Uhh, well… I'm not sure…see, last night…did you ever have a dream that felt so real you weren't sure you were asleep?"

"Yeah, it was freaky. But judging from your blush I'd say your dream wasn't so scary." Naruto flushed even deeper.

"I…no, it wasn't so much scary as confusing. I…never mind. I'm gonna take the long way home. I'll meet you back at the shop." He stalked away before letting her reply, desperately needing to sort out his thoughts, the dream still plaguing him.

Everything in his body told him that it was real. It felt real, it smelt and tasted real, even his shoulder hurt where he remembered being bitten as he climaxed. But it couldn't be real. Who could have done it? He seemed so known, the touches and sounds so...no. 'No don't go there. You know it wasn't him. It couldn't have been him. How could it have possibly have been? On the other hand...fuck why can't I remember?' Small details were starting to trickle away. He couldn't remember what the man had said to him anymore. He drummed his skull with his fists in frustration.

He had obviously dreamt something very graphic, something real enough to create the necessity to change his clothes this morning. He groaned trying to keep the man's image in his mind but the face kept eluding him. Dark hair, pale skin, well dressed…it all kept leading him back to one place…the infirmary…where a certain young heiress may have the answers to his questions.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Kakashi was staring at Sasuke in disbelief. His morning had been going so well. He had woken up with a small kink in his neck from the awkward position he'd slept in but that was quickly forgotten when he felt the pressure of a head in his lap. Rei, who had obviously sought out his warmth while sleeping, had been nuzzling the inner thigh that she was using for a pillow. Then he had gotten to witness the adorableness that was her embarrassment when he had woken her up. It was a beautiful August day, the knight Tanzou was recovering nicely, and then this.

"Please,_please_ tell me I just misheard you." Sasuke frowned at his mentor.

"I don't see what the bid deal is. Not only did he enjoy it, he called out my name. MY NAME! What's the big deal?" Kakashi rapped his head against a nearby post.

"The big deal is you didn't talk to him you just molested him!!! Sasuke…I…WHY DON"T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

"Look, I'm going to talk to him. I just wanted to see if I was still on his mind, which I am. So I'll talk to him today. Alright, so just relax!" Kakashi groaned and massaged the back of his neck which was quickly being laced with tension.

"Fine, do it now. And when I say now, I mean NOW!!" Sasuke smirked at how irritated he had made the knight.

"Hn…"

Entering the remedies shop, still rubbing her new bruises, Rei quickly checked her surgery patient who was healing faster than she could have hoped. 'Way to go Kit,' she thought as she inspected the young man. Haku's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rei guess what! We just got paid. A full ten coins of gold more than we had hoped for! Can you believe it?!?" Her gaze shot to the bed holding Hinata. Kiba and Kakashi were at her side with a man…with dark, spiky hair, in a black cape. She stared, not believing her eyes.

"You! What are you doing here? For Kami's sake get out before…shit…" Naruto burst through the door completely ignoring the desperate pleas of his sister to wait and listen to him.

"Lady Hinata I need to ask you something. When I was bringing you to town you mentioned someone. I don't know if you're close to him but…" The caped figure stood up from the bedside and turned to the blonde.

"Hn, hello Dobe." Naruto stood in incredulity, staring at this ghost from his past.

"You! You're here? You're here! What…how? How long?" Rei rounded on Sasuke,

"I told you to stay away from him!" Naruto turned on Rei.

"_**You**_ told him! You **knew** he was here? How could you not tell me?" Rei dropped her gaze to her feet looking guilty. Kakashi then scolded Sasuke.

"I told you to talk to him sooner." Rei's eyes shot up blazing with anger.

"You told him?!? You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" She launched herself at Kakashi, trying to claw his eye out.

Iruka entered the room followed by Neji and Gai, all three immensely confused by the fray. Iruka turned to Kiba who was watching bemused with Hinata.

"What's going on?" Kiba shushed him.

"Shh, just pretend it's a show…" Iruka watched in shock for a moment before pulling the irate woman away from the now slightly bleeding knight. Naruto and Sasuke were also engaged in a battle royale.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Hn, about five and a half months."

"And you're only talking to me now?!? What the hell's wrong with you?" Sasuke didn't reply.

"Did you even try to contact me at all? Tell me there's a pile of letters sitting in my shell of and old home. Tell me you didn't just forget about me!" Sasuke held the blue gaze for a moment before dropping it to the floor. Naruto growled in rage, pointing at Sasuke.

"You abandoned me!" He turned his attention to Rei.

"You lied to me and betrayed my trust in you!" He pointed to Kakashi,

"and you! I just don't like you. Fuck you all, I'm outta here!" And with that he stormed out of the building.

Naruto: I sure told you!

Sasuke: No, you stalked off like a little baby.

Naruto: What! I'm not a baby! You're the one afraid of his emotions!

Sasuke: What emotions?

Naruto: My point exactly! Hey, how could you leave us at this point?

Me: I'm sorry but it's two am and I want to go to sleep.

Naruto: So post it tomorrow!

Me: Nope. No time friend of mine.

Sasuke: So you're just impatient?

Me: Just like you my little pervert!

**A/N**: Okay, I know, that was far more like teasing than an actual reunion. I'm just too tired with this chapter to put much more into it. So I figured I'd post this, hopefully get a fix for my review addiction, and keep going. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review. Especailly the fifty or so of you who have wonderfully added me to you're alerts but have yet to write something. I'm not picky. A line or two, something you liked, something you didn't like, something you want to see happen. Throw me a freaking bone here!!!!

Cheers!


	12. Did you miss me?

_**Societal Gap**_

_**Did You Miss Me?**_

**A/N**: Okay, this chapter is super short but it's up, so enjoy. I forgot to say hi to all my new readers last chapter so…Hi new readers! Tons of props to Baoz157 and michelerene for editing!

**Warning:** Language. Lots of it. And some citrus for good measure. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto it wouldn't be a kids show and if I made money from writing these stories I wouldn't be perpetually broke.

* * *

Naruto tromped through the forest to his favorite spot, cursing profusely. 'Fuck Sasuke! Who the hell does that bastard think he is? Just because he's a noble doesn't mean he can toy with people for his own pleasure. Just because he's still really hot…shit, no! I'm mad at him!' His infuriated mind stewed over the situation. Sasuke knew he was here. Rei knew Sasuke was here. Kakashi was helping Sasuke to…whatever.

Rei. How could she not have told him? She professed to put Naruto above everything else. Was this some sick ploy to sink her claws into that knight? He smirked; thinking about Kakashi's cut up hands. Well she did sink her claws into him.

Fuck! Why did he feel so stupid? Why couldn't he just put the pieces of the puzzle together? The puzzle. Like it mattered at all. He only needed to figure out what was in his heart not his head and what to do with this love hate relationship he now had with…Fuck! Why did he just say love? This isn't love. Love is based on a mutual respect for each other. The ability to overlook the things that drive you crazy and concentrate on the things that drive you wild. This certainly isn't love. The thing that made him crazy and the thing that drove him wild were one and the same.

'Damn he looked good. He looked so fucking good!' If he hadn't been so pissed and the room hadn't been full of people Naruto would have tackled the bastard and torn all his clothes off right then and there. Sasuke had filled out. Sasuke had grown up. He didn't look like a spoiled boy anymore. He looked like a spoiled, manipulative, smug, brooding, dark, sexy bastard of a man. His chest looked so toned and stroke-able. His hair was still sleek and elegant. God if he wasn't such a jerk…

But he is a jerk. Nothing will change that. How could he have not written? How could he just show up without any kind of warning? He could have written a letter and then come to see him. Naruto would have at least been prepared for what he was facing. Hell Naruto might not have even been mad!

He collapsed on a rock in the clearing. Naruto loved this spot. Nothing helped him clear his head like getting away from it all to a serene place like this. Well, nothing except Haku and Rei maybe. He scowled deeply. 'Rei. What the fuck!' Betrayal teemed through his body. How long has she known? Why didn't she tell him right away? She was supposed to love him, to look out for him, to support and protect him. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'

"Fuck!!!"

"You should really watch your language." Naruto whipped around to find Haku standing a few feet away. The feminine man had the smallest of smiles gracing his pale lips.

"Do you think this is funny?" Chuckling, Haku sat down beside the blonde.

"Honestly, yeah a little. So Sasuke Uchiha was the guy? Wow, didn't see that coming."

"How did you find me?" Naruto lay back against the rock willing the hate from his body. Haku shook his long brown hair.

"Where else do you go to clear your head? I would have been here sooner but first I had to convince Rei not to kill anyone, especially that silver haired knight and the poor brunet who was holding her. Then I had to spend fifteen minutes to get her to stop sobbing and convince her that you were just angry but you didn't hate her." A pang of guilt ripped through Naruto's chest but he glared at his friend.

"Well then you wasted your time because I do hate her." To his surprise Haku laughed.

"Naruto, are you even capable of hate? Let's face it. Both of us know that the thought of Rei bawling her head off made you feel guilty. You're not the grudge type. That's why we all love you so much." Naruto couldn't respond but chose to glare at his feet.

"So how are you? Do I dare ask what's going through you head right now?" Sighing, Naruto slid off the rock to the ground.

"I don't know. I'm angry. I really want to break something…"

"But…"

"But at the same time I'm confused. I… I want to hate him. I want to crush his bones into dust, I just…"

"Want to jump his bones too?" Naruto looked up at his friend in shock.

"What? He's gorgeous! I can see why you're attracted to him. I just don't think a good romp in the hay is what you want. You want something more than that. You're the sentimental type. Like me, you want the person you want to want more than just your body."

"Is it sad that you just made perfect sense to me?" Haku sighed and slid next to Naruto.

"I get that his body is tempting, but you have to stay true to yourself. Don't settle for anything less than you deserve. If he loves you tha…"

"Whoa, there. Who said anything about love? I don't love him and he doesn't love me. What I feel is more like obsession than love. More like lust than obsession. Love isn't even in the scope of all this right now."

Haku chuckled at denial in the azure eyes. "Riiiight. Whatever you say. Then, if it's just obsession or lust why are you upset? Why don't you just hunt him down and screw his brains out? Because that's not what you want is it?" Naruto looked at the feminine man in shock. He was right. He was right? Why was he upset? This didn't make any sense. How could he be angry if he didn't have stronger feelings for the raven haired bastard than he was admitting? No, he'd just got confused. It was just lust. There wasn't anymore to it because…well there just wasn't. How could you be in love with someone you knew for three days and then didn't see for two years? It was impossible. Romance didn't happen like in the fairytale novels Rei used to make him read. There was no such thing as love at first sight. Why oh why did he even keep thinking about love?

Naruto grinned to his best friend.

"You're right Haku. I should be mad if I love him. But I don't so I'm not going to be mad any more. You make things clear as always." Haku smiled knowingly.

"Sure Naruto. Hey do me a favor. Make sure you tell Rei that you're not mad at her anymore and that she shouldn't kill anyone." Naruto's face slid into a scowl.

"I am mad at her."

"Well that's a start. At least you're not saying you hate her anymore. Let's go back." The blonde nodded, following the brunet out of the forest.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi sat at a table in the opulent lodge each nursing their respective wounds. Kakashi was cleaning the cuts on his hands and wrists while the stoic noble sulked.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me. I mean seriously, could you have done this any worse? It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic."

Sasuke sneered at his mentor. "I'm pathetic?!? You got beat up by a hundred and twenty-five pounds of woman and you're calling me pathetic?" Kakashi's eye narrowed, his fragile male ego stinging.

"I would have hurt her if I had fought back. And with the way you went about this I'm not surprised she tried to rip my face off. Thanks a lot." Hissing as he dabbed a particularly deep cut on his wrist, Kakashi threw a reproachful glance at Sasuke who looked out the window disinterested.

"You're just mad because you can't sleep with Rei now."

"Noooo, I'm mad because now she hates me." Sasuke waved a hand absentmindedly.

"She doesn't hate you." Kakashi jerked his hand in front of the pale man's face.

"She bit me!" A small chuckle emitted from the raven man.

"Hn, that was pretty funny. So what am I supposed to do now?"

"If I told you to molest him again would you listen or do the opposite?" An almost dreamy expression flitted into the obsidian eyes.

"Never mind. Just go search him out and TALK to him. Wait until he isn't so mad and tell him how much you've missed him. Actually if you're going to the remedy shop pick me up something for these scratches and something for Iruka too. Poor guy got the brunt of it I think." Sasuke nodded returning his gaze to the midday sky.

"This is going to be hard isn't…" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lord Sasuke, someone's here to see you." He growled at the young, timid knight at the doorway.

"I'm busy. Tell them to come back." The knight shook in fear of his lord's wrath, swallowed but didn't leave.

"He…he said you'd want to see him." Sasuke groaned as he pushed himself up from the table rolling his eyes visibly and motioning for Kakashi to follow.

"Come on. I need you to tell me word for word what to say this time. Why am I so bad with people?" He stomped to the large entry hall and froze, gaping as a man was unbuckling a sword from his hip and handing it to one of his knights.

* * *

Haku guided Naruto back into the shop, soft sobs emanating from the next room. Rei had her head in her arms and a woman with dark wavy hair was rubbing her back in comfort. Guilt flew to Naruto's blue eyes.

"You found him! Thank god. She's been like that for three hours!" Naruto and Haku turned to see Anko making tea behind the counter.

"Thanks for coming Anko. I didn't want to leave her alone." The woman waved her hand.

"I'm glad to do it Haku. And you," she rounded on Naruto, "how could you say that to her? She's been wailing for hours. She only found out barely two days ago. Then you two had the patients. When did you expect her to tell you? Sure, this guy broke your heart but was that really a reason to break hers? I mean for Kami's sake, you could have…" Haku raised a hand to silence her.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Let's just let them make up. No need to make this worse." Anko dropped her shoulders.

"Everyone has to look out for their own. And no offense kid, but I like you sister a whole lot more than I like you right now."

"Okay enough!" Raising her hands in defense Anko sighed.

"Okay, I'm just saying." With that Haku pushed Naruto to the door of the infirmary. Kurenai's crimson eyes shot up as they entered and she gave Rei a small shake. Naruto flinched as he took in his disaster of a sister. Her hair was very messy from fisting it and her face was raw and blotchy from crying for hours. He looked into her red, puffy eyes and settled against the door frame smiling sadly.

"Gee sis, you look like hell." She let out a long wail as she jumped to her feet and buried her head in the crook of his neck, sobbing hysterically and choking out words between gasping for breath.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry…Kit. I-I was g-going to tell y-you but I didn't know h-h-how!" He felt all of his anger melt away.

"Hey. It's okay. I understand. Don't worry I don't hate you. I'm just going to bring this up every time I do something stupid so you won't kill me." She laughed and gave him a watery smile, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I can live with that," she whispered into his ear. "I love you Kit and I'm so sorry." He smiled into her hair.

"It's okay. But you can make it up to me by giving me the rest of the day off. I want to take Rika out; I have something I need to do." She nodded giving him a final squeeze before releasing him and wiping her eyes.

"You should both take the rest of the day off. Rei, you look like you could use some fresh air. Go hang out with Anko and or Kurenai for a while." Smiling gratefully to Haku, Rei laced her hand in her friend's as a Kurenai pulled her towards the door.

"Kit, will you be home for dinner? I'll make you anything you want!" Naruto smiled and waved his hand.

"Yeah I'll be home, but it might be late. And don't think making me ramen will take away my get out of trouble free card."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Haku I'll be at the blacksmiths or the tailor if you need me." With that her friends pushed the now grinning woman out the door. Naruto nodded to his friend before heading up stairs to remove his now tearstained shirt.

The blonde meticulously washed his body making sure to clean every inch of skin. He slicked his blonde spikes to his head making him look older before pulling on his best clothes. He had to do this. To make things clear for himself. There was no way he loved Sasuke but this would make him sure.

He checked is reflection in the mirror. His hair looked sexy and the olive green tunic made him look very tanned. He attached his sword to his hip and headed to the street, waving to a very curious Haku as he moved through the shop and out the door.

Naruto ran to the stable down the street to saddle the tan mare. Grinning madly he pulled himself up in the saddle, winking at the swooning girls that he passed. He checked his reflection again in a clean shop window he was passing and he had to admit that he looked like a bonze Adonis on his horse.

Smirking, he reined Rika through the crowded street towards the end of town, nervousness creeping into every fiber of his being very suddenly as the houses began to thin. What was he thinking? He's just going to walk up to Sasuke and say…

"Can I help you?" The blonde snapped from his reverie to find a young knight standing in front of him, the grand Uchiha lodge towering in the background.

"Uh, yeah. I want to talk to Sasu…uh Lord Sasuke. He'll want to see me." The knight shrugged and took the reins. Naruto dismounted, brushing himself off and straightening his clothes. He followed the man up the stairs into the massive foyer.

"Wait here. You'll have to disarm yourself. Leave your sword with one of the knights. Naruto nodded and released a long shaky breath. Anxiety was now pulsing though is veins and his stomach churned in excitement and trepidation. A familiar brunet stepped forward to take his sword.

"Hey, you're the healer right? I'm Iruka." Naruto noticed the scratches and bruises on the man's arms and face.

"My sister is sorry that she hurt you. She was a little upset." The knight smiled jovially.

"I'm not used to having my pride and my foot stomped on by a woman. Is she alright?" Naruto nodded and unhooked his sword, handing it to the tanned man.

"You can retrieve it when you leave." Naruto nodded again glancing upward at the opulently carved ceiling and giving a low whistle. A cough from across the room drew his gaze to the object of his attraction. He forced a smile onto his face, the warmth of which Sasuke noted, did not reach his eyes.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" The raven man was still in shock at seeing his blonde fox standing before him, and looking so delectably elegant. Naruto moved towards him with painful seduction oozing from every sway and step.

"Aren't you glad to see me? I was a little embarrassed about my reaction this morning so I thought I'd come make amends." Sasuke wrenched his mentor out of the way and inhaled slowly, taking in every inch of the blonde.

"Follow me. We'll go somewhere we can talk in private." Naruto smirked as he glided past Kakashi.

"How's the hands?" Turning his back before getting a response, Naruto followed Sasuke down the hallway. Kakashi glowered at their backs simply shaking his head at Sasuke's stupidity.

* * *

Sasuke opened the heavy wood door to his room holding it for the blonde who walked through and directly flopped down on the bed. Sasuke rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants before moving to the counter by the window.

"Do you want something to drink?" He mentally slapped himself for being so lame. His breath hitched as he saw Naruto had kicked his shoes off and was propped up on his elbows on the bed, a sultry look plastered on his tan face. Swallowing, Sasuke picked up the glasses of wine and moved toward the bed but decided not to sit down just yet. Naruto took the glass and downed it in one shot, making a face at the bitter taste. He then flopped back on the bed, spreading his knees suggestively. Sasuke choked slightly and set his glass down for safe keeping. He ran his hand through is dark spikes not sure where to start.

"Uh, Naruto. I wanted to…uh, the reason I didn't write…I, uh…" Naruto chuckled.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're embarrassed?" Sasuke's jaw dropped. What's going on? He was the Seme, he was the aggressor, he was the dominant one. That's just the way things were. But here was Naruto, splayed out on his bed like whore, unfazed by what had happened this morning, cool as a fucking cucumber. Naruto scooted to the edge of the bed, effectively blowing Sasuke's grip on reality as he pulled his green tunic over his head, tossing it to the floor. The usually smooth man was suddenly having immense difficulty breathing as the blonde pushed himself off the bed and stalked toward him.

"What's the matter Lord Sasuke? Don't you find me attractive anymore?" Sasuke could only moan as pink lips attached themselves to his neck, hands sliding under his shirt up his sides. He was now stumbling forward as Naruto pulled him to the bed, thrusting his hips upwards underneath the pale body. Sasuke gripped the hips and ground their pelvises together so hard that it was bordering on painful.

Naruto's lips move to Sasuke's jaw and slid along it to his ear. The dark eyed beauty gasped as a tongue teased his lobe and he heard a husky whisper.

"Did you miss me?" Pale hands slid up the tan body, fisting blonde hair desperately. Pale met pink as he kissed his lover with fierce urgency. Pulling the head back he attacked the exposed, tan jugular, nipping and sucking hungrily. A low moan escaped full, pink lips as the raven sunk his teeth into the tender skin where the neck and shoulder met. Naruto arched his body as a tongue slid down his chest to torture his nipples.

"Aaahh, Sasuke." The pale lips pulled into a smirk.

"You have no idea how much I love it when you say my name. I thought I was going to die when you said it last night." Blue eyes flew open before returning to their half lidded, lust filled state.

"I was wondering if that was real." The blonde took the moment of separation to tug at the Uchiha's shirt, pulling it past the black spikes, allowing his hands to explore the muscular, lithe body. He pulled his lover back on top of him and quickly flipping their positions so he was straddling Sasuke. He reached his hand into the noble's pants receiving a hiss of pleasure in reward. He pulled the dark pants away from the pale legs before letting his slide seductively down his body, pooling at his ankles.

Sasuke growled in hunger and yanked the tan body to the bed, reassuming his position above it. He locked his thin, muscular legs behind Naruto's knees, trapping the blonde beneath him, relishing the feeling of being completely naked with the sex god.

Naruto moaned and simpered in delight at the friction of their clothe-less erections grinding together. Slick precum started to grease their groins and thighs as they thrust against one another.

Sasuke's breath was coming in pants now as he ran his tongue along Naruto's chest, the salty taste of sex driving him wild. Both boys were on the edge. Sasuke wound his hands into Naruto's hair again, gripping forcefully. Naruto arched his back relishing the feeling of Sasuke's possessive grip on his hair. Stars burst before his eyes as warm sticky fluid erupted between their bodies. Naruto's body reacting to Sasuke's hands in his hair, Sasuke's body reacting to the blonde's response to his rough advances.

The pair lay panting for a minute before Naruto rolled Sasuke off him and began to get dressed, cleaning himself with a nearby cloth. Sasuke forced his endorphin laden body to move.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto shrugged as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke sat bolt upright.

"What do you mean you're leaving? That's it? You're just going?" Sasuke grimaced at what a girl he sounded like. Naruto was pulling on his tunic again.

"Yep. I'll see you around." And without any further discussion he exited the room.

Sasuke stared at his door in disbelief. His stomach churned as his body felt very satisfied but his heart felt echoingly empty all at once. Rolling on to his stomach frantically trying to figure out what had just happened Sasuke ran his hand along the warm spot Naruto had just occupied.

Sure it was satisfying and he had obviously enjoyed himself but he couldn't shake this queasy feeling gripping his body. What happened to his blonde idiot? The sunlight was grayed by clouds. The priceless treasures that were his sapphire eyes refused to sparkle. Sasuke fisted his hair and bellowed in frustration. He didn't want this. Yesterday maybe he would have but today it seemed like slow, horrible torture. He wanted, no, he needed more from Naruto. It was unfair of him to decide this now after how much of a bastard he'd been but he couldn't look into those blue eyes and not see warmth. His pristine Uchiha façade shattered as he clutched the sheets around his face, his naked body racking with silent sobs.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Hope you liked it. I won't have time to write much for a couple of days so just read the smut a couple of times if you need an extra fix. I seriously thought about calling this chapter cool as a fucking cucumber, but I thought that cheapened what the chapter meant.

I need a pairing for Iruka, so tell me who you like. I know, I know, my favorite Iruka pairing is Kakashi too but that's not going to work so well for this fic or maybe it would but Kakashi is pretty straight and would be oblivious. Keep those reviews coming! I'd love to break 75 before my next chapter. More smex and drama just for you Jaz!

Cheers!


	13. Willing to work for it

_**Societal Gap**_

_**Willing to Work For It**_

**A/N**: Okay, before you all flame me, I really hate this chapter. It was about as much fun to write as getting dental surgery without any anesthetic. I really had no idea what to write until I hit the dance. It took me six days to write to that point. It wasn't until I downloaded several Lorena Mckennit songs that I got my muse back. So, I'm sorry that it took so long but writer's block is a killer. Thanks to baoz157 for editing!! (And what a freaking job that was!! Sorry I gave it to you so rough.) Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Warning: Language, a very small amount of violence and some very mild sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: You all should know by now that I own nothing of this story…except Rei…and the general story line

Naruto very calmly walked to the entrance and collected his sword. He very calmly mounted his horse and steered her to the clearing in the woods where he very calmly tied her to a tree. Then he very calmly selected a sturdy stick and calmly swung it like a sword a couple of times. He then let the roar of pain that had been building in his chest release as he mercilessly attacked the rock he loved to sit on; the birds within reach of the sound flocking to the sky.

"Fuck! Stupid…fucking…bastard! I…hate…you…so…much." He punctuated each word with a harsh strike of the stick, unsure if he was talking about Sasuke or himself. His forceful strokes broke the stick and he hurled the piece in his hands into a nearby tree. He screamed again, trying to release everything before his chest exploded. The world began to spin and he clutched his blonde spikes, trying to make it slow. His stomach heaved and he spilled its contents as he sunk to the forest floor. Panting, he flopped onto his back, gazing at the leafy canopy above him, tears streaming down his scarred face. He rested there, begging his body to release all the emotion that had built up in his very being. Rolling onto is stomach he pressed his face into the grassy patch he had collapsed on. He ripped several patches of grass out from the roots, pulling them to his temples, blades catching in his now very tousled hair. He took several deep, shuddering breaths before closing his troubled cerulean eyes, emotionally exhausted. His mind settled as sleep fell upon him swiftly.

Rei glanced at the large flock of sparrows that were flying franticly from the forest before shrugging and settling herself down on one of the counters in the airy blacksmith's shop. Her face had finally returned to its usual creamy state and she happily enjoyed the fresh air, half listening to her friends chatter. Anko was furiously pounding a horse shoe to perfection as Kurenai harassed both of them about how they dressed.

"You know if you tried wearing a little silk you might even find you like it. In fact you may find you never want to wear anything else again." The wavy haired woman stroked the soft red fabric draped around her body lovingly. Anko slammed her hammer on the piece of iron and wiped her hands on her hide vest.

"Oh yeah, silk in a blacksmiths. Are you crazy! The sparks would set it on fire in seconds. I've already burned holes in three skirts this week."

"Okay okay. But what about her? Rei you could wear silk at work." Rei snorted in disdain.

"Oh yeah, sure, pick on me. Look. I promise I'll get something sensible made soon, I just really don't have the time or patience right now." Kurenai arched an eyebrow as Rei dug some dirt from under her fingernail.

"Yeah, that's right you seem really stressed." Anko snorted as she dunked the finished shoe in a barrel of water sending steam billowing into the stand.

"Hi girls!" The three turned and grinned at the spiky haired brunet that was now standing at the entrance.

"Hi Kiba," they chorused together. He smirked at the welcome.

"We're just engaging in some girl chat, care to join us?" Kiba grinned at Kurenai.

"Well I'm not a girl but I do enjoy girl chat."

"I was just telling these two, and I bet you'll agree, that cleaning up now and then is fun!" Kiba opened his mouth to reply but Anko beat him to it.

"Hey, I clean up. I clean up real nice actually. You were trying to convince us to spend hordes of money in your shop." She had unconsciously begun brandishing a poker at her friend to accentuate her words. Kurenai retreated a few steps away from the red hot instrument threatening to set her clothes on fire before changing the subject.

"Hey! Did you hear that two Hyuuga's are in town? Maybe I'll get a big order or something!" Anko and Kurenai's attention flew to Rei and Kiba as Rei clapped a hand to her forehead and Kiba flushed.

"Uh…I take it you two have seen them?" Rei elbowed Kiba in the side grinning.

"Lady Hinata was one of the patients. She and Kiba really hit it off." The knight grinned, flushing even deeper. Anko quickly abandoned her work and leaned over her anvil.

"Kiba are you blushing? Oh my. Tell us about her, what happened?" Kiba grinned and recounted the sweet moment the two had shared as he fed the noble soup. Anko and Kurenai chorused an 'aww' when he had finished and proceeded to tease him about it until he finally threw up his hands silencing them.

"Hey come on. Give me a break. I'm not the only one who had a moment with a noble." He glanced pointedly at Rei who blushed and stared intently at her feet. Kiba sneered as he was no longer the center of attention.

"Oh she didn't tell you? She had quite the little exchange with Lord Neji. I bet you want to tell them about it don't cha Rei?" The women, now completely distracted from his brush with nobility began hounding Rei to tell them about her experience.

"Please don't make me tell. It was horrifically embarrassing." Kurenai's eyes flashed.

"Well now you have to tell us!" Rei sighed and slipped down from her perch.

"It was nothing. He came in and I made an ass of myself. End of story." Anko grinned.

"First knights now nobles. Gee Rei; you've become quite the sensation." Kiba grinned at Rei evilly.

"Knights huh? You're talking about Kakashi aren't you? Oh my god, you've got a thing for Kakashi! Oh, wait till I tell him! He's…" Anko cut him off.

"So how did you make an ass of yourself? Was he that good looking?" Rei's face heated immediately and she grinned at her friend.

"You have no idea. He was like strawberries and cream tasty. He was like oil painting beautiful. He was like priceless statue-oh my god I can't believe how chiseled his features are-perfect. But it doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again anyway. And as for Kakashi, if I do see him again I'll have to apologize for trying to kill him and I'm just not prepared to do that right now." The three chuckled in mirth about something Rei didn't catch. Anko snorted, her eyes darting just past Rei and back to her.

"So this guy was hot. Dark hair, fair skin, pale eyes hot?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess. So how embarrassing was this moment?"

"I'd put it in my top five most embarrassing situations ever. One thing about living in the middle of nowhere, I hardly ever had opportunities to make a fool of myself." The three snickered again before Kurenai took over questioning.

"So it was really embarrassing?"

"I squeaked. I couldn't even form words I was so flustered."

"So would you say it was as embarrassing as talking about someone when they're standing right behind you?"

"Well I don't know if it was that…bad…" Anko was now gripping the edge of the anvil for support she was laughing so hard. Swallowing, Rei slowly turned to find herself gazing into Neji's pale eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she again emitted a high pitched noise from the back of her throat.

Neji, face impassive, blinked as her face turned impossibly red.

"Good day Rei. How's Tanzou?" Rei choked before whispering, "How long have you been standing there?" The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of the lord's mouth.

"Since you said strawberries and cream." She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"Ah well, that's lovely. I'm going to go drown myself now."

"Ah, wait, before you do that I just wanted to thank you for all your excellent work and to ask something of a favor." Rei looked at him a little shocked.

"Oh, uh, well sure. What do you need?"

"Well there aren't any women at the lodge and my cousin seems lonely. I was wondering if I could convince you to spend a little time with her. I know this is a little unorthodox bu…"

"Oh of course I will. She seems so lovely!" Re broke into a wide smile, "Naruto and I are dancing tomorrow night at the festival opening. If you send her into town we could wander around after the performance. Uh, the main stage, just before sunset." Neji nodded solemnly before turning and walking regally away. Rei watched his back until he was out of ear shot before turning to scream at her friends.

"I HATE YOU ALL! How could you not tell me he was there?" Kiba smirked before adding, "I guess that other encounter got bumped to number six on your most embarrassing…"

"All of you can go fornicate yourselves with iron sticks."

Naruto blinked his eyes wearily and sat up, struggling to recognize his surroundings. Twilight was already stretching its eggplant cloaked arms across the sky above him and his foggy mind refused to submit the reason why he was in the woods by himself. The splinters of stick and small pile of vomit beside him jolted his memory. Carefully assessing his body Naruto couldn't help but notice that tension was no longer racking his body; his stomach was no longer reeling and the dull ache in his chest had dissipated. 'I can do this,' he thought. 'I can handle this. I don't have to be emotionally involved and I can still see him.' He swallowed his own lie easily before untying a very restless Rika and heading back into town.

"Hey Kit. Where were you all afternoon?" she asked looking up from the large pot she was stirring over the fire, "I was getting worried about you. Why are you all dressed up?" Naruto franticly tried to think of an answer that would satisfy both questions but not finding one he chose to ignore them both.

"Hey is that ramen?" She smiled, pouring him a large bowl which he finished in a matter of seconds and she refilled immediately.

"Aren't you having any?" She shook her head, settling at the table with a mass of red and orange fabric.

"No. I'm not hungry," she looked up smirking, "I've never told you this but I don't share your love of ramen." Naruto looked up shocked.

"What do you mean you don't like ramen? It's so great! Spicy and salty, noodles and broth, what's not to like?"

"Try cooking it for once. It's a pain in the ass to make. Do you have any idea how long it takes to make those noodles? Besides, I need to put the finishing touches on your costume." Naruto glanced at the mass of orange fur she was stitching to a red belt.

"Hey, an actual fox tail! When did you have time to go hunting?"

"This is the one Dad caught the summer before he died," a sad smile graced her face as she stroked the fur gently. "I managed to get the singe marks off of it."

"I thought we lost that in the fire."

"No, it's one of the few things I made sure got out. This and a couple of mom's books are the only pieces of them I have left." She tore her eyes away from the bushy tail to glance at the now thoughtful teenager sitting across from her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naruto didn't respond but slurped down the rest of his second bowl. She reached to refill it but he shook his head signifying that he was done.

"Kit what's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' because you only had two bowls of your favorite food." He didn't respond again so she grasped his hand gently.

"Kit baby, what's wrong. Talk to me." Naruto's blue eyes teemed with conflicted emotions. His lip quivered as the barely audible words slipped from his mouth.

"Am I a monster?" Rei could only stare in disbelief at her brother for what felt like the longest time before her throat unstuck.

"What!" She took a moment to regain her composure, "Kit, what's all this noise? What are you talking about? Is this about the Kyuubi? What happened? Talk to me." Grasping his face gently she ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"I…I did something today that…I didn't think I was capable of. I'm just not sure…I'm so confused." Rei's mind reeled thinking about what he could have done, moving to kneel before him she entwined their fingers.

"Did you steal?" he shook his head; "did you lie?" he shook it again; "did you hurt someone?" he threw his blonde locks for the third time. She sighed deeply, smiling gently to her sibling.

"Then whatever happened, it's not as bad as you think. Your conscience is just trying to tell you that what you did wasn't you." Naruto nodded not quite believing her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what this is about?"

"Yes," he said, determined to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Why?" Naruto swallowed, not wanting to give anything away.

"I…I don't want you to think less of me." She gently gripped his chin, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

"That isn't even possible. Kit there is nothing you could do that would diminish you in my eyes. You're my family, my only family. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

She pulled herself into the tanned body, resting her head on his stomach.

"Naruto, you may hold a demon in here," she laid a hand on his stomach, "but I swear by all that I hold dear in heaven and earth that you are more like an angel than any human being I have ever met."

Naruto's mind drifted back to his confusion when she had first told him he was a demon vessel as he was recovering from the knife he had taken in the chest. The pain and fear had dissipated over the years but the feeling of being different, even innately evil, hadn't left him. He slid from his chair to the floor desperately want to be the one being held. She clutched him to her chest marveling at how much he'd grown, savoring the rare instant where she once again felt like his guardian, knowing there would only be a handful of these moments left for her.

Naruto fell into her warm body, relishing the comfort that flowed through him, knowing he would be able to count on one hand the number of times he would be able to be reassured like this again.

With the trauma of the day past forgotten, Naruto was prancing and twirling around the shop in his costume, the tail swinging delightfully behind him. Rei was fidgeting with the tight fitting sleeves of her lynx costume, muttering to herself about the ridiculous effort involved in making it.

"Rei lighten up. We go on in an hour and you won't dance well if your mood is sour. Hey that rhymes!" Sliding his mask over his tan whiskered cheeks and cocking his head to the side he let out a small puppy whimper and Rei couldn't help but smile at how much he resembles a fox. Sitting on the ground she spread her legs and dropped her head to one of her knees, stretching her back and thigh thoroughly. Naruto shook his head taking in her lithe form.

"Rei, you don't have to stretch. We're doing two numbers." She chuckled to herself, glancing up at him before laying her head on her other knee, sliding her hands down her pants to her ankle.

"Look Kit, you're sixteen. I'm 19 almost 20; old maids like myself have to stretch."

"Phh, old maid. Come on Rei, you're young."

"Nooo, I haven't even an ounce of experience with men and don't expect to be getting some any time soon. Most women who are single at my age stay single forever. Men start to think there's something detrimentally wrong with you."

"Is being a bitch to everyone considered detrimental?"

"Why you little shit!" She leapt from the floor and chased him around room, "get back here so I can kill you!" Haku stepped between them trying to calm Rei down which was quite the task considering Naruto was standing behind him swishing his fox tale trying to egg her on.

"Okay now see here you two. Rei if you kill him then you won't be able to dance. Naruto I'd stop that if you want to be able to walk again," Haku placated before shoving them toward the door, "now get moving or you're going to be late."

Naruto laced his fingers in hers, pulling Rei down the street toward the group of costumed villagers near the stage. The group were all dressed like animals though the men's costumes were far more drab then Naruto's. Reversely, the women had taken the opportunity to drown themselves in expensive fabrics dressed as birds and butterflies. Naruto smirked at the ridiculousness of trying to dance in all those layers. Sure Rei may look plainer then the rest but she would dance better than all the women combined. Naruto waved to Haku who was finding a good seat in the middle of the audience with Anko, Kurenai, Kiba and a few knights he didn't know, before stretching his foot up over his head, meant both to stretch and impress any passersby. Rei glowered at the women in their fancy costumes before taking her insecurities out on the blonde.

"Kit, you're not going to drop me again are you? My hip is still killing me." Naruto snorted and moved to turn away but Rei caught his arm.

"Look into my eyes and repeat after me: I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise that no matter who is in the audience, no matter what distractions may arise, not to drop my sister in front of all these people." He laughed outright at the dead serious expression on her face.

"I Naruto Uzumaki promise that no matter who is in the audience, yady yady yada, I won't drop you!" She eyed him wearily before moving over to their group of fans that had gathered. Naruto slid his mask over his face and scanned the crowd. He was looking for Sasuke, though he couldn't figure out why. Sasuke probably didn't know he was performing and not to mention that they he was even sure he was ready to see the dark, broody jerk again, but he searched the crowd none the less, wondering why he did this to himself. His thoughts interrupted by Rei grabbing his arm and dragging him backstage as she returned a wave to their friends.

The dancers gathered at the back of the stage smiling and chattering as the band set up and the audience settled into they're seats. Naruto settled himself on the floor of the stage under the pretense of stretching as he pressed his face to the boards of the stage peering through the gap where the curtain didn't quite meet the platform. His stomach tightened in anticipation at the large crowd that had already taken their seats. He was about to abandon his position when regally dressed feet began to climb the stair to the seating reserved for nobles. He leapt to his feet, clutching his chest which had suddenly become very tight. His mind raced a mile a minute wonder if Sasuke was here. If he was here did he just happen to come or was he here to see Naruto? The blonde was so wrapped up in his deliberations that he didn't hear the call for places. After the second time it was repeated Rei darted forward pulling him to their starting position. She glanced at him nervously.

"Kit, are you okay?" He nodded mutely not returning her gaze. "Okay but you won't forget your promise right. Say the words Kit." He didn't have time to reply as the curtain began to part and she just had time to pull her mask over her face, mentally praying that the blonde was focused.

The curtain was drawn and Naruto found himself staring directly at his lover, Sasuke's face an emotionless mask. He sat on his simple throne, a very excited young female on his right and a somewhat disinterested young man sitting on his left; Naruto recognized the two from the infirmary immediately. Startled yet again from his thoughts, Rei squeezed his hand as the music began. He squeezed back assuring her that he was prepared as they began to prance forward in time to the lively music.

Sasuke watched the dancers with mild intrigue, or at least that would be what anyone who didn't know him would have thought, his dark eyes full of fire and excitement as they followed the lead dancers around the stage. He recognized the blonde at once, his keen gaze marking every step the cloth shoed feet took, the sway of the orange clad arms, the swish of the deliciously cute tail that hung from a belt around his hips. The pair moved in perfect synchronization to the music from the depth of their steps to the subtle tilts of their heads. He watched in shrouded awe wondering if the siblings had some sort of psychic bond before remembering that they weren't really related. His full attention snapped back as the dance became more intricate. Naruto spun repeatedly on the spot before leaping in the air and clicking his heels together. The men and women then separated up and down stage, the women pirouetted gracefully before they split and moved to the sides of the stage allowing the men to rush forward performing a move that looked like braiding bodies, as one man would thrust his horizontal body off the stage into the middle spot as another rolled into the empty position. Sasuke, impressed by the exact muscle control that the move must take, thought about the many ways he would like to test the blonde's strength and flexibility.

The men filed to the left side of the stage performing a series of complicated lifts before ending in bow while the women were bent in a low curtsy. The crowd erupted in raucous cheers, several jeers of 'take it off' could be heard from the section that contained Anko and Kiba. All of the dancers except the fox and the lynx couple cleared off the stage. A delightfully melodic music began and the fox began to circle the lynx who had taken an animalistic pose in the center of the stage. He wrapped his arm around her hip spinning their adjacent bodies in a tight circle. They very suddenly leapt back from each other striking poses akin to their costumes before moving together again. Naruto spun Rei on the spot, her body revolving several times before he braced her hips lifting her as she swung her legs in a wide arc from one side of her body to the other. Rei ran in time in a wide circle to the back of the stage as Naruto rotated in place, his leg thrusting out powerfully to propel him. 1…2…3 rotations. 'I wonder if he's watching.' 4…5…6 'I hope he's impressed.' 7…8…9 'I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to yady yady yada I won't drop you.' The promise flashed into his head and he rushed the extra spin and managed to snag Rei under her armpit and above her knee just before she hit the stage, the centrifugal force swinging her in a very high arc, his body complaining from the effort of lifting her when it should have been simply directing her jump and he thanked Kami that he was in good shape right now.

Rei dropped her body to the stage as Naruto spun above her, his leg fully extended above her body, dangerously close to his head. This move was a little tricky. If it wasn't timed right Naruto would kick her in head and they would both look like idiots. Rei counted his spins carefully, timing her move meticulously. 3…4…5…now! She launched herself upwards from the stage, Naruto's leg narrowly missing her on the way up; she splayed her legs in an impressive spread eagle, the blonde's leg passing beneath her twice before she landed in his arms. He spun her away from his body and they finished in another animal pose; Rei on her haunches her back curved toward the stage, arms out in front of her in a cat stretch; Naruto on one foot, his hands formed as claws, one by his chin the other fully extended above his head.

The music died down and the crowd exploded, leaping to their feet, the air full of whistles and applause. Hinata was grinning broadly and clapping demurely, clearly excited but years of etiquette training forcing her to keep her cool. Neji stood as he applauded politely while Sasuke remained in his seat clapping so slowly that some would have called it sarcastic. The pair bowed and curtsied gracefully before skipping off stage, their colleagues patting their backs before heading back onto the stage to finish one more number.

"Hey that was pretty good if I do say so myself," he quipped his smile faltering slightly as Rei shot him a 'did you forget about something' look. "Oh right. Well I didn't drop you. I just almost dropped you. Besides it looked even more impressive this way."

"Whatever Kit. You're damn lucky is all I know. I was so close to killing you up ther…" She was cut off by a mass of dark hair that tackled her as Anko and Kurenai proceeded to crush her shouting things like 'that was amazing' and 'I had no idea you were talented'. Haku congratulated them both, tossing Naruto a small wink before Kiba clapped the blonde on the back so hard his mask almost fell off. The mirth was cut off by a sharp throat clearing a few feet away. Neji, Hinata and Gai stood ceremoniously a few feet away. Rei stepped away from the group and Hinata rushed forward shaking the brunet's hand vigorously.

"Th-that was incredible! So passionate and sexy; I have to admit I'm a l-little jealous." Kiba's eyes flew open in surprise at the reserved woman's overt comment before his face slid into a sly smile. Rei blushed slightly nodding her thanks.

"Do you want me to change? It wouldn't be very proper for me to walk around the town with you in pants." Much to Neji's chagrin his cousin waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. You look lovely. Now come on, I'm dying for a little female company." Neji face contorted between a frown and a soft smile. Rei had been correct in the fact that Hinata walking around with a woman dressed in pants was highly inappropriate but the calm, authoritative tone to her voice was always refreshing. The green clad knight that had been bouncing on the balls of his feet since his arrival stepped forward offering his hand. Hinata smiled gracefully performing the introduction.

"This is Sir Gai and you remember my cousin Neji." Rei flushed scarlet as she smiled and nodded to Neji before the bushy haired knight grasped her hand shaking it violently, his booming voice startling her.

"**What a marvelous exhibit! Your vigorous display of enthusiasm is perfect example of the springtime of youth in full bloom!" **Rei hadn't realized she was backing away from the boisterous man until her back was pressed firmly against Neji's chest, her free hand fisting the bottom of his rich tunic. He smirked at the look of complete panic on her face, reaching out a hand to make Gai release his grip on her. Seizing the opportunity she ducked under his arm placing his body between her and the extremely loud man, standing on her toes to peek over his shoulder. She squeaked pathetically when she locked eyes with the dark haired man pressing her forehead to the noble's back gripping his shoulders in fear. Even Hinata looked surprised when a small chuckle emitted from her cousin's throat.

"Sir Gai, while slightly…exuberant…is one of the best knights in the land. He'll be accompanying Hinata tonight." Gai struck his classic nice guy pose, his teeth glinting while Rei eyed him warily over Neji's shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Well is it okay if some of my friends join…" She stopped mid sentence as Neji turned to view the group that were now all doubled over chortling, gripping their sides and wiping tears from their faces. Rei turned to the nobles, adding weakly in embarrassment, "They're really very…charming."

The group headed off down the street. Neji bowed out claiming he had things to attend to not wanting to spend the whole night frowning at Hinata's un-noble behavior. The group had almost split down the middle conversation wise, the men chatting about various manly things on one side the women giggling and gossiping on the other. Only Asuma who was in the middle of the pack holding Kurenai's hand bounced between the two conversations. The men settled at one of the tavern's outdoor tables while the women moved a few feet away to browse the stands down the street. Haku being not much of a drinker followed them, enjoying the light, friendly banter they were engaged in. He stopped to admire some trinkets while the girls moved to a jewelry display a few feet away. He purchased a small metal dragon and turned to rejoin the women when a large man blocked his path.

"My you're a pretty one aren't you?" Haku shifted nervously feeling very vulnerable. He tried to side step the man but his path was immediately blocked.

"Please let me by." The man grinned evilly; "Aww, come on sweetheart, don't rush off. Don't you want to get to know me? I want to get to know you." Haku now began to panic.

"Look, I'm a guy. Would you please let me pass?" The man smirked as he blocked the effeminate man's path again, grabbing his arms forcefully.

"What's going on?" The women stood a few feet away; Rei stepped protectively in front of Hinata while Anko moved forward trying to look menacing.

"Mind your own business girly unless you want to be next." Anko moved forward wrapping her wiry hands around the man's hulking arm trying to pull it away only to be thrown across the street like a rag doll. Rei took a step towards Anko who was weakly lifting herself from the ground, her arms shaking under her weight and she shook her head dazed. Hesitating as she glanced back at Hinata who was sheltering her tiny frame behind Kurenai she called out to the men, "Kit, Asuma, Kiba, hurry!" The men leapt to their feet, rushing down the street towards the trouble but to their surprise the offender was sent flying before they even got close. Naruto gaped at a very irate Zabuza who was standing over the man his fists clenched and his breath ragged with rage.

"Don't you EVER touch him AGAIN!" He moved to Haku's side pulling the trembling man into his chest and running a comforting hand through his long hair.

"You alright? Son of a bitch. Can't believe…shoulda pounded him to paste." Haku completely disoriented held up the small dragon in his shaking fingers.

"I-I b-bought this for you." Zabuza smiled gently at his young companion taking the trinket between his thick fingers wrapping a muscular arm around Haku's waist.

"Come on kid. I'll take you home." Haku nodded mutely, his pale face going scarlet as he allowed Zabuza to steer him back towards the remedy shop.

Kiba ran right passed the source of the disturbance skidding to a stop in front of Hinata who instantaneously attached herself to his arm.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear if he even touched you…"

"N-no, I'm f-fine. Just a l-little rattled." Gai slid up to them shouting about failed duty, malicious cads and something about walking on his hands as penance before deciding he should take Hinata home.

"Well hey if you want to get started on that hand thing I would be happy to take her back to the lodge," Kiba said, smiling fondly at the navy haired woman, "Really, I wouldn't mind. My horse is just down the street." Gai glanced at his lady whose dainty knuckles were white on the knight's arm before nodding and following the pair down the street.

Naruto and Rei moved towards the spot where Anko had landed. Iruka who had been drawn to all the action was helping the furious woman to her feet.

"That bastard! No one tosses me around, no one!" A predatory smile spread to her lips as she took in the tanned knight who was staring at her, a look of concern plastered on his handsome face. "That is unless I ask them to. I'm Anko." The tan face flushed and Iruka shifted nervously.

"I'm Iruka. We actually met the other day. Are you alright?"

"I am now. So Iruka, how long have you been a knight?" She hooked her arm in his pulling him toward the tavern winking at Rei over her shoulder as they left. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Poor guy has no idea what he's getting himself into." Rei chuckled at the truth of the statement.

"Looks like the party's breaking up." She nodded to Asuma who had his arm securely around Kurenai's waist leading her down the street, her head falling to his shoulder.

"Look I'm gonna head back and check on our patient. Go a head and have some fun; I'll see you later." She slid her mask back over her face and glided down the street.

Shrugging at the loss of his companions Naruto started down an alley to the other main street when a pair of strong hand wrapped around his chest. He panicked until he heard a husky voice in his ear.

"Hn, hello Dobe." Naruto sighed in relief, sinking into the warmth of the strong chest.

"Teme," he whirled around leering into the impassive face; "what are you doing here?"

"Well after watching you dance in that fox costume I was hoping to get a little one on one time with you." He pulled the blonde into his body bringing his lips tenderly to Naruto's his black eyes flying wide as Naruto pushed their bodies roughly against the stone wall his lips mauling Sasuke's. The black haired man attempted to say something but his protests were silenced as Naruto began fumbling with the leather belt around the noble's hips. He groaned into the pink lips as Naruto's fingers brushed the soft flesh around his navel finally loosening the pants and sinking to his knees. Sasuke's chest was tight as he looked down at the blonde who looked absolutely edible in his costume kneeling before him.

"Naruto," his breath hitched as the blonde nuzzled his groin through the fabric of his pants, "nnn, Naruto look at me." Sasuke's moans of pleasure dissolved into a growl of frustration as he looked into Naruto's impossibly blue eyes, half lidded in lust. It wasn't the lust that angered him. In fact had it not been for what was lurking in the depths of the eyes it would have been the most erotic sight he had ever seen, but beneath the obvious lust lay only cool detachment and Sasuke couldn't take it. He grasped Naruto's collar, slamming the orange clad body into the stone wall. Naruto hissed in pain, his stunned cobalt eyes searching Sasuke for an explanation.

"What…Teme?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto stared at the noble completely taken aback at the obsidian eyes boring into his very soul. His eyes narrowed and he leered at the raven man.

"What do you mean Teme?" Sasuke snarled and gripped his chin painfully.

"What happened to you? You're different. I hate it." Sasuke's grip loosened and he leaned his face toward Naruto's pink, full lips, shock ripping his body as the blonde pushed off the wall and slammed his pale body into the stone wall.

"What happened to me? I'll tell you Teme, you happened to me. You left me without a word for two years then you molest me in the middle of the night. What the hell was that about? You don't speak to me for two years and then you take advantage of me before even explaining what happened. I thought this was what you wanted!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's livid face before pushing the blonde away from him, his face connecting with the tan jaw. Naruto staggered backward clutching his split lip while Sasuke advanced on him, the noble's usually steady voice shaking with emotion.

"Don't you **dare** judge me! You have no idea what the war was like. You have no idea what I had to do."

Naruto stared at the man whose muscles were shaking with rage. He would have felt sorry for him in the past. He would have wanted to comfort him, pull the dark head to his chest and tell Sasuke that it was alright, but that was before. His fist connected with one of the lords dark eye sockets. Sasuke flew back into the wall gaping at the tan, infuriated face, almost wincing at the malice laced in Naruto's voice.

"You think the war was hard on you? Are you fucking kidding me? I got stabbed in the chest; our village was pillaged and we were destitute, not to mention that Rei almost died when our home was burnt to the ground and we lost everything. So don't you tell me that the war was hard and I wouldn't understand. I understand a lot better than you think. I bled, I starved, I lost every possession I held dear. I…argh! Why am I even explaining this to you? If you gave a damn you would have asked. Just…just leave me alone!" He turned on his heels and stormed away.

Sasuke touched his purpling eye gingerly, cursing his rash words. He had been there. He had seen the way the war tore through the towns and especially the smaller villages, homes burned and civilians caught in the crossfire. He staggered out of the alley to where he had left Shikamaru who was thankfully silent as they headed out of the town. Sasuke realized at that moment that if he wanted Naruto he would have to be willing to work for it.

Rei flitted down the street, several people tossing her compliments on her performance. A tap on her shoulder made her turn but to her surprise there was no one there. Shrugging she turned back to her original heading only to find herself face to face, well shoulder, with Kakashi.

"Hmm, you do look good in pants." She squeaked in shock at his sudden appearance before cocking her head questioningly.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked shifting her mask on her face.

"You mean aside from the pants," he flicked a chunk of her dark straight locks over her shoulder, "your hair." She slipped her mask to the top of her head a coy smile creeping onto her lips before she shook her head.

"I mean…go away!" She brushed past him but Kakashi knew that she wasn't really mad and pursued. After taking several paces she felt another tap on her shoulder. Whirling around she snapped at the man, "what!?!" only to find that he wasn't there. She jumped in surprise when she turned to find him in front of her again, cursing herself for falling for the same trick twice. She opened her mouth to yell at him but the words caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the bouquet of wild flowers he held in his heavily scratched hands. His eye curved into a happy arc as he offered the flowers.

"Forgive me?"

One side of her mouth curved upwards in a smirk as she brought the flowers to her nose, her pulse quickening as their fingers brushed. Her free hand lingered on his and she examined his cuts. Her sly smirk widened and she jerked her head motioning for him to follow her.

"Come on. I'll give you something to put on those cuts." He trailed her closely, hypnotized by the way that that her ass…uh, hips…uh…tail, yes tail, swayed as she walked. She led him into the front of the shop and behind the counter which he leaned against lazily. She bustled about the shop pulling down ingredients somewhat uncomfortable with his evaluating gaze.

"Do you uh want some tea or something?" He shook his head continuing to stare at her as she erratically combined ingredients. Her breath caught in her chest painfully as his strong hands gripped her hips and a low voice whispered in her ear.

"You seem rattled Rei. Did something get under your skin?" Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she faced him, leaning back against the counter seductively.

"Hmph, you wish," her eyes flicked to the table and chairs on the other side of the room. "Why don't you go sit down; I'll be right there." He lingered a moment, not ready to increase the space between their bodies; her bedroom eyes making blood rush from his brain to other extremities. Grudgingly he stepped back and sat at the table catching the way she slowly exhaled and shook her head trying to force her mind to concentrate on blending the ingredients to a smooth cream. She moved to the table taking one of his large hands in her own, scrupulously inspecting the marks she inflicted. Her hands caressed his skin gently; her light touches making his skin burn deliciously and her hearty laugh upon finding her teeth marks on his arm made his heart flutter and his pants feel a size to small.

Rei dipped her fingers into the bowl beside her, gently massaging the ointment into his skin; her delicate hands seemed dwarfed compared to his. She made a move to stand after treating both of his hands thoroughly, a scratch beneath his visible eye catching her attention. She tucked her fingers under the edge of his mask folding the edge down exposing his injured cheekbone. He jumped to his feet gripping her wrist tightly, dragging her to her full height. Taken aback by his defensive move, she smiled teasingly.

"Relax. If I wanted to see your face I would have just asked." He pulled her body close whispering huskily as he brought her fingers back to the top of his mask.

"Do you want to see it?" his fingers loosened and slid up her hand to rest over hers, his free hand running along her jaw and down to the throbbing pulse point on her neck.

Rei used every ounce restraint in her body to keep herself from trembling. Her heart was ping-ponging in her chest so forcefully that she was quite sure it would be damaged from slamming into her rib cage so many times. Not realizing she hadn't breathed since he had grabbed her wrist, she sucked in a very audible breath as he slid both of their fingertips under the hem of the fabric covering his face, slowly pulling it passed the bridge of his nose, leaning his face toward hers.

The door slammed open and Naruto stomped into to the room making Kakashi growl in frustration and Rei hiss something along the lines of 'sweet merciful timing' under her breath as she leapt away from his grip. The anger on the blonde's face eased slightly when he observed his flustered sister and an incredibly annoyed Kakashi, both of whom looked guilty. Rei rushed to his side delicately gripping his chin.

"Oh my god Kit, what happened? Are you alright?" He nodded, throwing daggers at Kakashi from his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I ran into a bastard's fist, but not to worry the bastard's face ran into mine." He trailed off as Kakashi's eye widened.

"Shit. I better go. Thanks for healing my hands." She stalled not wanting to him to leave just yet.

"Uh, here," she thrust the bowl with the rest of the cream in his hands, mind fogging at as her fingers touched his, "give this to uh…the tanned brunet who looks like he's been mauled by a bear." His lips curved beneath his mask.

"Iruka?" she nodded and he gave her hand a small squeeze, "I will and I hope to see you again soon." Naruto chuckled to himself at the dreamy look that settled on her face.

"So what just happened here? Gettin' a little steamy action with the naughty knight?" Rei blushed furiously as she patched his lip, Naruto grinned evilly.

"Come to think of it, is this the first man you've ever been interested in?" she mumbled something under her breath.

"He is isn't he? Rei have you ever even been kissed?" She jabbed the swollen jaw with her finger effectively ending the conversation at that.

Kakashi headed back through town, his hand buried in his pockets he kicked a stone down the street thinking of the many ways that he could kill Sasuke but make it look like an accident. He handed Iruka the bowl as he entered the lodge pausing only to comment on the fresh bite marks and bruises on the chunnin's neck making the tanned face resemble a tomato before trudging two Sasuke's door. He opened it ready to scream at the teen but remained silent as he viewed the large pile of crumpled pieces of parchment that littered the stone floor. Sasuke released a grunt of dissatisfaction as he read what he had written and crushed the letter, tossing it over his shoulder. Kakashi debated offering his help but instead slinked from the room deciding that this was something that had to be done by oneself.

Sasuke fisted his dark locks in aggravation pausing for a moment, forcing his mind to think of nothing but the perfect words to convince the blonde that he cared deeply about him, his sarcastic, angry nature making the task difficult. He closed his eyes and pictured the last time the blonde had truly smiled at him, the blue eyes full of tenderness and passion. He released a long sigh before letting his feathered quill scratch furiously across the page, determined not to ruin what may be his last chance to make things right with Naruto.

A/N: So I know I write this almost every chapter but much to my chagrin my free time has all but disappeared. It's very exciting actually, I'm going to Africa on the 22 of March and won't have much time to write until then.

Naruto: What! You're going away. But...but what about me?

Me: Well you'll be here when I get back.

Naruto: Are you going to write while you're away?

Me: Well I'm going to be on and off planes for about thirty-six hours so probably. But I'm not bringing my laptop so I won't be posting while I'm away.

Naruto: What?!? Well how long are you gone for?

Me: About three weeks.

Naruto: You're going to loose all your readers! That's almost six weeks with no post!

Me: This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I have to take that chance.

Naruto: NO! I DEMAND YOU POST SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GO!

Me: Sigh. I'll try. No promises.


	14. Full Circle

Societal Gap

_**Societal Gap**_

**A/N:** Hello Gap-ers! I've missed you so! I promise I will never leave you for so long ever again! I wrote you a decent sized chapter to make up for it and am well back on track now. The plot bunnies are eating me about this story now as opposed to Search for Strength, which is the other fic I'm currently writing. I will be alternating chapters until I get writers block or finish SFS, which is about three or four chapters away from being done. Maybe even less. There was a lot of back story to get out in this chapter so I hope it didn't get boring. I've been very happy playing in my Societal Gap playground again and will hopefully keep the updates coming at a fast pace. Though not nearly as fast as I had been before because…well…that was just insane. Plus my chapters are getting longer. I'm glad to be back and sorry again for the wait. I was bored today so I didin't wait to get this betaed. Sry if it's full of mistakes. If you point them out to me I'll correct them right away. Huge props to Michele and Roely who have been cracking the whip and keeping me on track.

Oh yeah. Over 10, 000 hits! I love you all!!

**Warning:** Uhhhh. Damn, I just read it though too. Why wasn't I paying attention? We'll go with a bit of lime and some language to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto is a god because he came up with and owns Naruto, not me!

**Full Circle**

Rei poked her heads out the door under the sheltered overhang of the shop's porch. The sky was a dark slate grey when lightning wasn't streaking across it. The once bright orange banners had turned a burnt rusty colour and clung to the walls of the buildings. Coin sized rain drops pelted the ground and buildings forming large puddles on the ground. She watched her breath curl in front of her face, a light cloud of mist in the chilly afternoon air. The weather was in Rei's opinion, a small smile spreading on her face... "Perfect!"

She shouted back into the shop, "I'm going rain riding! I'll be back tonight." Dashing off the porch into the downpour towards the stables, she paused only to jump into a particularly large puddle.

Scurrying and shouts of protest could be heard as she rushed away but didn't look back. She fisted her hands in Sirus's black and grey mane and rode him bareback out of town.

Naruto burst from the shop rushing the edge of the porch.

"Rei! Damn it all!" Haku, panting, braced himself against the doorframe lifting a piece of clothing in front of him.

"At least take your..."

"Forget it, she's gone."

"Cloak. She's going to get sick." Naruto had a distant smile on his face as he watched her disappear at the end of the street.

"I know. But look at how happy this simple pleasure makes her. I swear it's one of the only times I've seen her act like a kid since her folks died."

"What's rain riding?" Haku jumped a foot and Naruto fell off the porch into a large puddle as they both whirled around to find the source of the question. Kakashi was leaning lazily against the wall of the shop, his presence concealed by the open door. Naruto glowered at him, shaking himself off like a dog.

"What? Are you stalking her now or something?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe. Though at the moment I'm here to see you." He stepped forward handing Naruto a sealed letter bearing an S and the Uchiha crest on the crimson wax seal and his name written in neat letters on the front.

"Lord Sasuke asked…well, demanded that I deliver this." Naruto eyed the letter wearily.

"You should at least read it. He did spend the last two days trying to get it right." Sighing, Naruto tucked the letter in to his pocket.

"Thanks," he muttered, sounding less than appreciative.

"Oh, no problem. I really wanted to go out in this god awful weather. So what's rain riding?" Both teens gawked at the knight like he was stupid.

"Uh, it's when you go horseback riding in the rain," Haku replied gently, trying not to sound condescending.

"I have a handle on the concept, thanks. Why would she want to go out in this mess?"

"She says it's freeing." Naruto fingered the expensive paper in his pocket absentmindedly,

"But she usually goes out for hours and comes back soaked to the bone. It's freezing out today! She'll be sick for a week and we'll have to look after her, the shop and the infirmary." Kakashi seemed contemplative despite his lazy position.

"Where does she usually go?" Naruto glared at him whilst wringing out the back of his tunic.

"Who knows?! Depends on her mood. She usually goes to the bottom of the waterfall."

Kakashi nodded mutely while Haku stared at him curiously and Naruto continued to twist more water out of his clothes. The silver-haired enigma then grabbed the bundle of fabric from Haku and leapt off the porch into the rain.

"I'll take her the cloak," he shouted over his shoulder as he mounted his horse. "Read the letter!" he exclaimed as he dug his heels into the stallion's flanks and took off in the direction Rei had headed not five minutes earlier. Haku looked at Naruto incredulously, "They'd make a good couple…they're both crazy!"

Naruto smiled half-heartedly. He still wasn't wild about Kakashi. The man was…inscrutable to say the least. All thoughts of the knight soon left his mind as his fingers brushed the letter in his pocket. Stepping back into the warmth of the shop Naruto pulled the parchment out and fingered the wax seal. He began pacing the shop in indecision. Stepping next to the light of the fireplace he held the letter above the flames and let it go.

Pale hands snatched the letter and his wrist and Haku tugged him into the center of the room.

"Don't do this. You'll always wonder what he said if you get rid of it. Now suck it up, be a man, and read the letter." The usually soft eyes were narrowed in severity. Swallowing thickly Naruto nodded and Haku slapped the envelope into his palm before stomping into the infirmary to check on Tanzou. Naruto glared at the letter in his hands, completely torn between wanting to read it and wanting to push Sasuke out of his life altogether. Fingers shaking he cracked open the seal and sat at the table. He trailed his eyes over the parchment taking in the neat, curls of the calligraphy and Sasuke's flourished signature at the bottom. Taking a deep breath he began to read.

_Naruto,_

_I'm writing this letter because it's long overdue; I want to explain why I didn't write it sooner._

_I arrived at the first battlefield camp a day after I left you. All I could think about was you. Were you alright? Did you survive? I thought about how pale you looked against the muddy ground beneath you. _

_I tried not to think about you all night. I tried to focus on the next day when the battle would begin. The plain was covered with anxious men forcing their emotions into check as dawn and the horror of battle approached._

_I'd never seen battle before. I've been trained for years and I thought I was ready. They put me in charge of a unit of archers and a unit of infantry. It was easily the stupidest decision my father has ever made. I wasn't ready. The overall battle went well; my squads were all but obliterated. I was weak and afraid to lead the men into the heat of the battle. In my hesitation we were outflanked and mowed down. We fought all through the night and most of the next day. When the fray died down that evening I had lost over half my men, another quarter wounded. I lay awake all night listening to my men scream as the butchers they call field medics amputated limbs. That night was the last time I was the person you knew._

_It was my own fear and weakness the lead to their deaths and pain. I vowed that night I would never be weak again. I don't regret the decision. Well I didn't at the time anyway. Survival was everything; I had to adapt or die. I needed to be stronger so that I wouldn't let down my men. I owed it to the men I'd led to death and those that were yet in my care to be a leader, to be an Uchiha._

_Our next front was two days later. I was positioned with a small platoon of infantry under Kakashi. He called me a force to be reckoned with. My platoon was only about thirty men but we were a pivotal part of the battle's victory. I only lost five men that day and gained a gained a reputation for being fearless. Apathetic and distant was a more correct description. Iruka and Kakashi tried to warn me that I was losing myself but I didn't listen. I had to keep astounding people with my knowledge of battle and my skill on the field. It was an obsession. My father had been so disappointed that one of his son's had failed so completely that I was willing to go to any lengths to gain ground in his eyes, but he was far to busy listening to my brother who was one of his generals to notice that I was changing._

_Not all the battles were in our favor. Eventually we were fighting on several fronts and I was given a division of cavalry to eliminate the spies that were running rampant around the territory. It was the middle of winter and my mission brought me within a few hours of you. That night I lay awake again thinking of you consciously for the first time in months. I say consciously because you were always in the back of my mind and haunting my dreams. I've yet to decide if those dreams were helping to ground me or making me even crazier. Images of you safe and happy, curled up in a blanket reading with Rei by candle light were both comforting and torturous as I carried on, day in and day out in my own personal hell._

_I thought about going to see you but for the first time I realized that I wasn't even recognizable as the person you knew. I'm a monster, Naruto. I've killed more people than I can count. Men and boys years younger than myself. I cut them down without a second thought because that what the war was for me. I knew that if we ever were to meet again that you wouldn't like who I'd become so I locked my feelings for you and everyone away. I pushed everyone away and became a true Uchiha._

_It was for the best at the time. I never thought that I'd see you again after the war was over. I had gotten so used to not letting myself think about you that seeing you here was both shocking and disturbing. I realize that I went about this all wrong but you didn't make it easy on me. You were here with that other healer, Haku. I was so jealous. I thought you'd forgotten about me. Then when we finally did reunite I saw that I wasn't the only one who'd changed._

_I have no idea what possessed you to act the way you did. I hope it wasn't me that changed you so. It could have been the war or it could have been someone else that you've seen but whatever it was, you've changed. I never thought that I could ever hate any part of you but to see your eyes without that captivating light that would warm me on freezing winter nights when I was waiting for the next life threatening experience to come, was more than I could take._

_I know you probably hate me and I can't say that I blame you but on the off chance that you don't I would like to be friends. It seems that it would be a logical course of action as you don't really know who I've become. I'm not sure if we were even together enough for you to know the old me. Either way I hope that you will write me back and tell me about you. How long ago did you leave home? When did you meet Haku? Were you ever with anyone else? Did you ever think of me? I don't expect you to want to talk to me but we had something once, something brief and beautiful and I don't want to forget about it any more._

_Very Sincerely,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto stared at the letter, a wide gambit of emotions surging through him, remorse, nostalgia and especially concern. Had he really changed that much? Of course Sasuke didn't know that Naruto had been playing with his head but two years ago such an act would have never occurred to him. His stomach tightened as he remembered the stormy night he had climbed into bed with Sasuke and the older teen had held him all night. They had both been so much more innocent, so much tenderer.

Swallowing the lump that was growing his throat and closing his eyes to abate the tears that had been building there he thought about Sasuke two years ago, the soft smile, the lanky teenage body, the eyes that had not yet lost their innocence. The lump was back as he let his mind shift to Sasuke now. The muscular adult body, the impassive expression with the sadistic smirk, the cold, uncaring black pools that had seen to many horrors to have any empathy. He stood up and tucked the letter into his pocket.

"Haku, I need to…" He trailed off as he turned and saw his friend demurely standing at the door to the infirmary smiling.

"Go on. It's quiet here. Tanzou is still unconscious." Naruto smile softly before nodding and grabbing his cloak and heading out into the deluge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was freezing. He'd been riding for half an hour and was quickly starting to think that this was a colossally brainless idea. He was soaked and cold and there was no way that a woman was worth getting pneumonia. He spurred his horse to the edge of the waterfall and gazed into the mist below. Why was he even out here in the first place? She was just a woman. Nothing special. Sure, she was smart and fiery and beautiful but this was ridiculous. He began to rein his horse away when a gleeful cry from below halted him.

Rei emerged from the forest, her horse veering between the trees at a gallop. She didn't slow when she approached the river instead spurring the stallion on and plunging them both into the turbulent waters of the waterfall's pool. He watched her resurface a few feet away from her horse and float on her back, her dark hair swirling lazily around her.

'Okay. Maybe she is worth getting pneumonia.' He headed down toward the base of the falls, dismounting and leaning lazily against a tree watching the young woman playfully splash the stallion. She swam to the edge of the pool and to the pervert's delight began to unlace her soaked corset. The horse climbed out of the river and shook the water out of its mane as the brunette discarded her corset, pants and boots on the bank, diving back into the water in only the soaked and very see-through white shirt. She dove under the water again flashing her creamy, naked lower torso as she did so. Kakashi groaned audibly as he watched the soft flesh disappear under the water. His mouth snapped shut as the large dark horse looked in his direction and began to pace. Rei surfaced on the other side of the pool performing lazy backstroke pulls along the top of the water. Noticing Sirus's unrest she climbed out of the water and stoked his neck.

"What's wrong with you? The storm isn't that bad. I thought you'd be used to it by n-." A loud neigh from the horse cut her off.

"Don't be silly! There's no one else stupid enough to be out here today." The horse continued to snort and toss his head.

"Sirus, relax! We're completely alone. Now give me a few more minutes and we'll ride again." She prepared to jump back into the pool when a voice from behind threw her off balance and she fell gracelessly into the water. Coughing and sputtering she hugged her torso and looked around wildly. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as she saw Kakashi lead his grey stallion out of the trees.

"Sir…Hatake…what…"

"I said you shouldn't swim in a thunderstorm. You could get electrocuted." She crouched down so that the water came up to her collarbones.

"I meant what are you doing out here?" He ran a hand through his sopping hair and shrugged.

"I was starting to wonder that myself. I was beginning to think I was crazy trying to find you." She blanched and stood up completely forgetting about the fact that she was all but naked.

"Find me? Oh gods, is something wrong? Is someone hurt? Kit-." Kakashi almost hated to stop her as he was admiring the view but she was starting to get frantic.

"Everyone's fine. Haku and Naruto wanted me to bring you your cloak." She smiled in relief before dropping back into the water and blushing.

She quirked an eyebrow at the knight, "Could you turn around so I can get out?" He smiled and turned to stroke his horse's drenched neck, sneaking a glance over his shoulder as she collected her clothes. She caught him and stepped behind her stallion.

"You could paint a picture. It would last longer." He chuckled and turned so that he could watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"If I had any artistic ability this scene would go in my bedroom!" Something wet collided his shoulder and side of his head. He glanced at the sodden shirt that had hit him and then glanced at Rei who was lacing up the top of her corset, smirking. She stepped out from behind Sirus and pulled the shirt off of him, holding out her hand she looked at him expectantly. He gave her a questioning look.

"My cloak. That is why you're out here right?" Her emerald eyes widened as he pulled her navy cloak from one of his saddlebags, stepping close to wrap it around her shoulders.

"You…you really came all the way out here in the pouring rain just to bring me this?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask at the stunned look on her face. He nodded as he fastened the shroud around her neck, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger making her blush and look him in the eye.

"Thank you." Her voice was breathy and unintentionally sexy making him smile. Stepping back he grasped the reins of his horse.

"So where are you riding today?" She shrugged.

"Well there's a spot up in the hills I like. It's peaceful, I guess. Helps me clear my head."

"Well…I suppose I should leave you be. It's been a pleasure, as always."

"Wait! You can come. I mean…" She swallowed and worried her lip with her teeth. "I mean, you could join me if you want… No. What am I saying? It's raining. No one but me wants to be out on a day like…"

"It would be my pleasure." She stopped rambling and smiled softly before seeming to search for something, her head shifting from left to right, eyes sweeping the clearing.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, just looking for something to help me get up." She gestured to her saddle and subsequently stirrup less horse. Just as her eyes landed on a felled tree a pair of strong hands gripped her hips and she was lifted sidesaddle onto the horses back. Gasping in surprise she gazed down at Kakashi who dipped his chin respectfully, almost like she was royalty. She watched him in awe as he pulled his muscular body onto his own horse.

"So, are you ready?" She swung one of her legs over Sirus's back and nodded to him, still dazed by how he had treated her.

"Okay, lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke gazed out the window of his study, raindrops pelting the glass ferociously. If possible the dreary weather was making him even more agitated. Kakashi had taken the letter to Naruto over an hour ago. What was keeping him? Was he waiting to bring back Naruto's reply? Sasuke gritted his teeth as he drew the most logical conclusion; his silver haired mentor was off chasing his dobe's aggravating, older sister.

'Fucking horny pervert,' Sasuke seethed as he resumed pacing around the study, absentmindedly picking up a book and flicking through a couple of pages before tossing it back to the table and flopping into his chair with a sigh of vexation.

Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. It was done, possibly for good. Why couldn't he just accept that the blonde was probably still furious with him and that he should start forgetting about him all over again? Because he didn't want to.

Smacking an empty goblet to the floor he growled and looked to see if there was anything with in his reach that he could break. A knock at the door shifted his violent intent from the crystal water pitcher which was just out of his reach to whoever had disturbed his brooding.

"If you're not Kakashi, enter at your own peril." He shot a death glare at the closed door which softened only slightly when Iruka's nervous voice floated to his ears.

"L-lord Sasuke?" The raven sighed.

"Go away Sir Umino." Soft voices could be heard through the door but Sasuke ignored them.

"Lord Sasuke, there's someone here to see you." Obsidian eyes rolled in annoyance.

"I don't want to see them. Go away." The door opened and growling Sasuke stood and seized the pitcher that had earlier escaped his wrath. Aiming at a spot near the door he drew back his arm to launch the object, his movements faltering when it opened to reveal the blue eyed blonde who had him in such a mood.

"Hey Teme. What's got you so worked up?" Naruto grinned at the young noble who was gaping at him in shock. Sasuke set the very lucky pitcher down, his face returning to impassive.

"Dobe."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, stepping into the room. "You seem surprised to see me, Teme." Sasuke raised a hand and gestured to one of the empty chairs around the table to which Naruto moved but didn't sit.

"I guess I am." The blonde smiled and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Come on, you didn't really think you could write a letter like that and not get a response, did you?" Sasuke eyed Naruto who for some reason seemed as calm as Sasuke appeared.

"Hn." Naruto beamed at the familiar response. Maybe Sasuke hadn't changed as much as he thought.

"I just wanted to tell you yes." Sasuke arched a sculpted eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Hn." Naruto smiled and shook his blonde spikes again.

"Look I understand you've changed and…I guess I've changed too. So, yes, I want to be friends. Well…try to be friends." The azure eyes widened as Sasuke smirk softened into a small smile. He watched the strong, lean body stand and walk over to him.

"So you want to start again? Clean slate, fresh start?" The blue pools twinkled with mirth.

"Yes…except for what you did that night in the infirmary. You'll have to kiss a little ass to wipe that clean." A black eye twitched before an evil smirk formed on the pale face.

"As I recall you enjoyed yourse-."

"Okay, Okay! We'll start again." The pair locked eyes and shook hands to seal the arrangement, both wondering how long it could possibly last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei laugh maniacally as she launched herself over another log at breakneck speeds, her horse rearing and whining as he landed on the slippery, muddy ground. She slowed her pace to a slow trot, glancing at Kakashi who pulled up beside her.

"You're a skilled rider," he commented in sincerity.

"Not really. I only seem skilled because I'm riding him." She reached down and patted the horse's neck.

"You two appear to have developed quite the bond. How long have you had him?"

"I caught him when he was about half a year old so about six years." Kakashi's visible eye widened and he looked at her in shock.

"Caught him! You mean he was wild? I don't believe it, he's so bro-."

"Hey! What are you trying to do, get me tossed? Never say **that** word around him. He's well trained and he **lets** me ride him but deep down he's still wild." Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask as she dug her heels into the black flanks, speeding up.

"Just like you," he whispered following her closely. He couldn't put his finger on what about her had him so enraptured. What was it about her that made him feel strong and yet at the same time incredibly weak?

They entered a beautiful glade surrounded by huge trees at the base of a cliff. Kakashi looked around the clearing. Sure it was nice, but hardly anything special. He turned to Rei to comment on this but stopped when he saw her removing her boots on a rock near the cliff.

"What are you doing, trying to freeze your feet off?"

"It's just up there." Kakashi raised his gaze to a ledge about twenty meters up the wall of rock.

"You climb all the way up there? Without your shoes?" She stood up and nodded, stepping gingerly from one large boulder to another.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?" She flashed him a smile that made his gut tighten.

"Let's just say it's a popular theory. Come on…unless you're afraid of heights that is." Her smile became challenging and he leapt up to the ledge that she was standing on.

"There are very few things that scare me and height isn't one of them. Lead on."

He was more than happy to follow her getting a lovely view of her well-developed thin legs and ass as she leapt and climbed above him. He watched her disappear over of the ridge they were destined for before reappearing and offering him a hand. He grasped her wrist, his breath catching in his chest as her strong, slim fingers wrapped around the base of his hand. Moving his foot to a higher spot he launched himself upward. He almost lost his balance as his feet hit the ledge and Rei grasped his shirt, lost her stability and ended up pulling him right on top of her.

Rei's heart raced as she felt the man's breath on her ear and neck. She had clumsily lost her equilibrium when she reached out to catch him and now he was hovering over her on his hands and knees, their faces close as she had caught her own weight on her free arm. She unclenched her fist but extended her arm a little to push her palm against the muscular pectoral. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he pulled back to look her in the eye, their jaws brushing with the movement. Her full lips parted and she gasped as she felt his pulse speed up under her hand. Blushing she dropped her gaze and hand looking past him to the view of the town in the distance.

"It's…it's a nice view from up here. Don't you think?"

Kakashi didn't move. He couldn't understand why she always shied away when they were close. She was so teasing and engaging when they were talked; he was certain she was interested in him but when they touched she seemed unsure…almost frightened.

"Yes, it is," he replied, not taking his eyes off her pretty face. She looked and him and flushed deeper. Sighing, he pulled them both to their feet, holding her against his chest for a minute before pulling her cloak back over her bare arms and stepping back. She relaxed immediately and smiled as she looked out over the valley.

"I found this spot last month. I've been up here every week since. It helps me sort things out, I'm not sure why." The knight followed her to an alcove in the rock face that was protected from the rain. Leaning against the cliff they stared out into the storm.

"So what do you usually think about?" He knew he was pushing his luck with such a personal question but to his surprise she answered it without hesitation.

"Naruto, mostly. I'm always reevaluating what I'm doing for him. It's hard to tell if what I'm doing is right for him." Her face pulled into a look of grim determination. "I need to do what's right for him."

"What else?" he prodded, happy to have her opening up to him.

"My parents. I wonder who I would be if they hadn't died. I'm not complaining. Looking after Naruto is more like a blessing than a chore. I was still such a kid when they died. It's hard not to think about where I'd be and what I'd be doing with myself if things had been different."

"How old wer…"

"Thirteen. Naruto was ten. It would have been harder if he was any younger."

Kakashi viewed her with new found respect. No wonder she seemed so strong. She hadn't had a choice. But now, here in her secret spot, he could see shades of her youth and vulnerability sneaking through, making her look beautiful in an entirely new way.

"What about your life now? Do you ever think about that?" A soft, sad smile slid onto her face and she sat down, looking up at him.

"What life? Naruto is my life. Although, he's so grown up now that that's starting to look up. If I had known that a change of location would be so good for him I would have thought about moving before we had too. Fire." She said before he asked. "We lost almost everything. But I guess it all worked out. We met Zabuza and Haku about seven months after we left. It's been really good for Kit." Kakashi's eye narrowed and he slid down beside her, stretching his long legs in front of him.

"So…are you and he...?" She looked at him, face completely impassive, before clutching the front of his shirt and chortling into his chest.

"Me...hahaha….me…aha…and…hehehe…Zabu-oh gods! Why didn't you tell me you had such a sense of humor? Aha. No. While Bruiser likes to hit on me and maybe cop a feel here and there we both know that we are waaaaaay to different. I really have no interest in him and I don't think he really has any interest in me." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"That's good. Although I don't like the fact that he feels the need to grope you….I could knock him around if you like." She chuckled and pushed herself off of his chest.

"That's sweet but not necessary. I've smacked him hard enough a couple of times that a warning usually makes him back off. He's rough around the edges but really very protective of us. He wouldn't do anything that made me actually uncomfortable. Enough about me, what about you? Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell," he lied. "I became a knight at eight. My father died just after I was promoted to chuunin at twelve. I trained Sasuke and his brother when they were younger. I'm captain of the sector's guard. I dunno. What do you want to know?"

"Is your mother still alive?" He shook his head.

"She died during childbirth."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What was your father like?"

"Hmph. What can be said about Sakumo Hatake that hasn't already been said?" He looked at Rei who shrugged and shook her head showing that the name meant nothing to her.

"Have you heard of the White Fang Knights?" Rei perked up and scooted a little closer.

"He was one of the White Fangs? Wow, that's amazing! I heard stories about their leader when I was a kid. Sounded more like a legend than a real man."

"Yeah. He was really something." Kakashi said dryly.

"You didn't like him?"

"We had issues. Sakumo was the White Fang. The most famous or should I say infamous knight of our time. The last true chakra wielder, the indestructible warrior and the world's worst father." A very heavy, awkward silence followed, both of them shifting and avoiding each other's eyes.

"I'm sor-."

"Sorry you asked. I know. Everyone is. No one wants the perfect image of the great knight shattered." Rei slid a little closer, resting a hand on his arm.

"No. Just sorry that was the case for you. I'm glad you told me." He looked from her hand to her sincere eyes and sighed.

"He wasn't that bad. Just never around. He was always off on missions. He had developed such a reputation that when he failed on a mission and the Uchiha he was supposed to be protecting died he was shunned by the court. He killed himself a few months later. I guess I've never really forgiven him." She squeezed his arm and he smiled softly under his mask.

"It's not the most pleasant of topics. I haven't spoken about him for a long time." She slid her hand down into his and smiled, making his heart race.

"Thank you for telling me." He squeezed her fingers in his hand and nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence for few moments before he noticed how cold her hand was.

"You're freezing! Oh gods! You're lips are turning blue!" She chuckled and slid so that she was firmly pressed against his side.

"I'll be fine. Some warming tea when I get back and I'll heat up."

"Come here." Without waiting for her to move he pulled Rei onto his lap and wrapped his cloak around both of them. She sighed and cuddled into his body and pressed her numb toes between his warm thighs, allowing herself to shiver for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that cold?" Her response was just above a whisper.

"It…was nice to have your company today. I didn't want to go back." He tightened his arms around her, jumping when she placed her icy hands on his sides just under his shirt.

"Aaah! Cold!" She chuckled and traced a scar along his side with her finger.

"How is it that you're so warm still?"

"Because my heart is racing." Her fingers stopped moving and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-." He caught her hands as she began to stand.

"Don't. Don't pull away. What's wrong?"

"…" The knight pulled her back towards him.

"Are you afraid of me, Rei?"

She dropped her gaze, "No," before raising her eyes to meet his, "and yes."

"Why? You can't think that I'd hurt you." She held his gaze, uncertainty flickering through her eyes.

"There are a lot of ways to get hurt." Sighing, he pulled her into his chest, resting his cheek on her forehead.

"We can forget about this if you want to, but I don't. There's a connection here. I know you feel it."

She didn't respond for several minutes as he gingerly ran his fingers through her wet hair. Her warm breath on his neck was driving him wild but he forced his libido in check. It had been a long time since he'd wanted someone so much that he'd been wiling to put effort into getting them. Usually he was more of a one night sort of guy. He didn't like to let anyone get to close. She already knew more about him then most women ever did.

"Kakashi?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he leaned back to look at her.

"Hmm?" She absentmindedly fingered the string that laced up the top of his shirt.

"I've…never…I'm…I'm not what you'd call experienced." He couldn't help but notice how small and naïve she sounded. She certainly wasn't the youngest girl he'd ever been with but he was quickly getting the impression she might be the most novice.

"I wasn't very social when we lived in Mura. I…I've never courted or…I just don't want you to think…it could be a while before I'm ready."

He nuzzled her temple and laid a small kiss on her forehead.

"We'll go as slow as you want to. I promise, I won't rush this." Her hand slid up and she lightly fingered the patch of exposed skin between his shirt and the bottom of his mask.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" Emerald met stormy grey and the increasingly violent storm a few feet away seemed to disappear.

"I want you to kiss me." The dark mask was tugged down and lips crashed together in a fierce embrace. Strong hands gripped dark brown hair while dainty, soft fingers caressed the man's neck and jaw. The severe kiss softened and the lips parted, tongues gently caressing each other. Rei whimpered into his thin lips tearing a throaty moan from his throat. Finally breaking the heated kiss Kakashi brought their heads together and nuzzled the bridge of her nose.

"Wow," she breathed, inciting a deep chuckle from his chest.

"I concur." Pecking her on the cheek he pulled her head to the crook of his neck, holding her tight as the darkness of the stormy day began to deepen into the darkness of night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Jackass!"

"Moron!"

"Stuck up, jerk!"

"Witless, uncoordinated simpleton!"

Haku rolled his eyes as the pair limped into the infirmary for the third time that week, Naruto's arm draped over the raven teen's lithe shoulders. Sasuke had been training Naruto for the upcoming tryouts for genin knights and it seemed not to be going well. Yesterday Naruto had come home with a gash on his arm, and two days before that Sasuke had received a black eye and twisted his wrist while trying to prevent Naruto from tumbling down into a ravine, the pair ended up at the bottom, Sasuke having taken the brunt of the injury.

"So what have the dynamic duo done to themselves tonight?" Tanzou joked from his cot. A glare from Sasuke wiped the smirk from his face and he quickly mumbled an apology.

"The dobe twisted his ankle when he tripped and knocked me into a pile of rocks."

"Shut it, Teme! You're just mad 'cause I was kicking your ass!"

"Hmph. Right, Dobe. I was really scared."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Alright children, that's enough," Rei's lips twisted as she tried to keep from smirking while checking Tanzou's stitches.

"Those should be ready to come out in a couple of days, Lucky. Do you need anything?"

"Some fresh air would be nice." She smiled getting up from his side.

"I'll take you out tomorrow. Now, let's see what you two have done to each other this time." Sasuke dropped Naruto roughly on one of the cots and settled himself on another. She moved to Naruto and examined his ankle.

"It's not sprained. Wrap it with some hyssop and you'll be fine in a couple of hours." She moved to Sasuke.

"Where does it hurt, Little Prince?" Sasuke growled at the nickname she had chosen for him.

"I told you not to call me that!" She leered as he lifted up his shirt exposing his heavily bruised back.

"Oh, lighten up, Little Prince." She gently prodded the largest contusion making him hiss in pain.

"This one's a little deep. Does it hurt to breathe?" He shook his head.

"Okay. Kit, rub some…" Naruto, who had lain back on the bed, sat bolt upright.

"What! No! Why should I do it?" She quirked an eyebrow at her brother.

"You broke him, you fix him. I'm going to start dinner. Haku, will you and Zabuza be joining us?" Haku grimaced.

"No. Zabuza is going to cook tonight." Rei blanched and stared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding!"

"Afraid not. He offered and I didn't have the heart to tell him no."

"Haku, is being kind to him worth getting food poisoning?" He shrugged and grinned wearily.

"I guess we'll see. I might not be in shape to work tomorrow morning."

"Understood. Let me know if you think your stomach is going to explode."

"Is there anything else you want me to do before I…"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled standing shakily and limping to the workbench. "Treat Sasuke if you wouldn't mind."

"No, Haku. You can go. Have a good night," Rei countered from across the room.

"Rei…"

"Naruto, stop acting like a petulant child and do your job!" Sasuke smirked and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm waiting, Dobe." Naruto looked pleadingly at his sister who smiled and shook her head.

"Well I'm off. Lucky, do you want to sit at the table for a while?" Tanzou nodded and she gingerly helped him up and into the other room, ignoring the curses Naruto hissed as she passed.

Grabbing some ingredients Naruto hobbled back to his cot and sat down across from Sasuke, trying not to look at the muscular exposed chest just a couple of feet away. He growled in pain as he tried to find a comfortable position to wrap his ankle. Strong, pale hands suddenly gripped his calf. He looked down and saw Sasuke kneeling in front of him, gently pressing the hyssop bark onto his skin. Without thinking he reached out and swept the long black bangs out of Sasuke's face. His breath hitched as the searing, obsidian eyes lifted to his and he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry," he whispered as Sasuke began to wrap the bandages around his tender flesh.

"Don't be," came the soft reply. The blonde watched as the noble meticulously wrapped the cloth around his ankle, gently cradling his foot when he'd finished. Sighing, Sasuke lifted his head and looked into the impossibly blue pools of emotion. They simply stared at each other until Naruto's mouth turned up at the corners.

"Uh, thanks." Sasuke nodded and stretched upward. Groaning he rubbed his sore back.

"Here. Sit down, I'll put something on…crap." Naruto looked down at the bottle he had picked up off the floor. This particular soother was oil that had to be massaged into the skin. Sasuke arched one of his graceful black eyebrows at the blonde.

"Uh, it's nothing. Sit down."

Naruto stared at the naked back before him. His heart was already slamming into his chest so hard it hurt and he had yet to even touch the young noble. Hands shaking slightly the blonde slicked his hands and began to slide them over the muscular shoulder blades. The head of black locks fell forward and a low moan echoed through the empty infirmary making the blonde chew on his full lower lip to keep from sighing. The sexual tension between them had been heavy the last week but this was pushing it over the edge. He watched in fascination as his tan hands moved over the silky white skin, pressing into the knots and gently soothing the bruises. Suddenly struck by the overwhelming urge to press his lips to the pale neck, Naruto decided to focus his attention on the welts forming on Sasuke's lower back.

Sasuke could hardly breathe. The oiled hands slid over his back making his mind think of how good they would feel on a certain other part of his body, which was now pressing painfully into the front of his pants. Naruto's sultry voice floated over his shoulder making electric chills run down his back.

"Let me know if I press to hard." The words came out as a husky whisper and the raven teen felt his face flush. Was there even enough blood in his body to make him blush while his member was so hard? He leaned back into the caresses and felt the wiry hands move a little more boldly, sliding up the tender skin of his sides, fingers reaching around and coming dangerously close to his nipples.

"Mmmm."

Sasuke had leaned back towards him again and Naruto's hands moved father onto the pale pectorals, fingers moving forcefully over the pink nubs there. A throaty moan ripped from the chest of the older man and Naruto had to remove one of his hands from the lithe torso and bite his hand to distract himself from his leaking erection. He removed his other hand exhaled slowly, trying to get his heart to stop racing and his raging hard on to stop throbbing. Noticing that he had stopped the massage Sasuke turned to face the blonde.

"It's hard just being friends." To which Naruto nodded in agreement. A call that dinner was ready floated into the room and the pair jumped apart. Naruto immediately yelped in pain and collapsed back on the cot. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and raised Naruto up on his good leg. Wrapping the tan arm around his shoulder he helped the blonde into the other room.

Rei smiled as they sat down at the table and began to eat. After a few minutes of silence Sasuke looked up and shot her a questioning look.

"It's nothing. Just a little nostalgic, don't you think?" Sasuke looked at the blue eyed teen and smiled softly.

Tanzou looked at Rei and whispered, "Did he just smile?" A death glare from Sasuke shut him up again and the siblings snorted and chuckled into their meals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei helped Tanzou back into the shop, careful not to pull his stitches. Laying him gently back onto his cot she looked at her colleagues. Naruto had his head buried in a book that Kakashi had brought him on fighting techniques and Haku was laying on one of the cots holding his stomach and looking slightly green. She settled down on the cot beside him and gently brushed a long stand of hair off his face.

"How are you feeling?" He smiled weakly at her and sat up.

"A bit better. Don't tell Zabuza that I got this sick. He was fine this morning and I don't want him to feel bad."

"No promises. I can't have you sick all the time because you're too sweet to tell him he can't cook." He nodded looking very miserable. "How about some fresh air? Might make you feel better."

"Uhhh, no thanks. I'm good here. Why don't you and Naruto go out? I can handle things here."

"That's a wonderful idea! Kit, do you want to go riding?" Naruto had tossed his book aside and was halfway to the door before the question was finished. Rei smiled at Haku.

"I'll close the shop so you won't have to deal with customers. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Saddling the horses they rode leisurely out of town, laughing and chatting with each other the whole way.

"So…you and Little Prince seem to be getting along well." Naruto rolled his blue eyes at the smug smirk on her lips.

"We're just friends."

"Uh huh. And how's that working out for you two?" The blue eyes dropped to his tight grip on the reins.

"Come on Kit. Spill it."

"It's terrible!" he responded a little quicker than he should have. "I hate it. We're either tearing each other's heads off or trying not to tear each other's clothes off. I've never been so frustrated in my entire life!" She chuckled before regarding him with concern.

"Are you unhappy?" Rei watched his face intently, relaxing when a small grin formed on his lips.

"No. I guess I'm not. He isn't the person we used to know but it's been fun being with him. In a lot of ways it is the same. We laugh, only now it's usually at each other's expense. We train but Sasuke is so strong now. It seems like he could fight a whole war single handedly. And…we're still…there's still that…spark." He shot her a gauche grin which she returned with a warm smile.

"Some things never go away, never change, no matter how much people do. As long as you're happy, I won't kill him."

"Rei!"

"Come on. Would you do any less for me?" He beamed at her.

"I suppose not. So speaking of being happy, how's that perverted knight treating you?" She blushed and fiddled inattentively with a chunk of grey hair in Sirus's mane.

"It's good. He's really very sweet."

"So, have you two…?" Rei's emerald eyes widened and she flushed a shade of scarlet usually reserved for Kakashi.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, we haven't." Naruto released a relieved sigh.

"Good. I'm finally starting to get along with the guy. Would be a shame to have to kill him now."

"Naruto!"

"Oh come on," he sing-songed sarcastically, "Would you do any less for me?" She chuckled before smiling at him wistfully.

"You've grown up so much in the past year. Sometimes I feel like we don't really talk anymore. Thanks for coming out with me today, Kit." His full lips curled upward warmly.

"We haven't really talked in a while, have we? I'm sorry. I've been nervous about this tryout. I really want this. It's a big step, a complete change in status. Think about it, Rei. I could be a knight. Me! A knight! I know I've been spending a lot of time training with Sasuke and I should be spending more time in the shop but…"

"No buts, Kit. I'm so proud of you. I've always believed that with enough hard work you could do anything you put your mind to but you always manage to surprise me with how dedicated you can be. The shop is my life. You do what you have to and start living yours."

"What would I do without you?" The sad smile was back on her face as she looked at her brother.

"I think the real question is what am I going to do without you?" Naruto stopped Rika and stared at her.

"What…what do you mean?" She pulled back gently on Sirus's reins and looked at him.

"Kit, if you become a knight there's no guarantee that you'll be stationed here. In fact it's far more likely that you won't be. This town already has more than a full compliment. You'll be off having adventures in other parts of the country and I'll be here, worrying myself to death about you." His voice was barely audible and she had to lean in to hear him.

"I…didn't think about that. I just assumed…" She chuckled at his lack of foresight.

"Don't worry. If you make genin, I'm sure Little Prince will want to keep you by his side. Speak of the devil, there he is." She pointed to a pair of riders across the field. Naruto smiled and waved but the pair didn't wave back. He looked at Rei who had a knowing look plastered all over her face.

"Do you want to go say hello?" Naruto shook his head, though he looked conflicted.

"No. It's okay. I see him almost everyday."

"Go on. I'm right behind you." Without waiting for a reply she swatted his horse's hindquarters sending him off towards the noble, watching him recede for a minute before starting to follow at a distance.

"Teme! Hey, Teme." Naruto waved again but Sasuke still didn't wave back. Growling the blonde dug his heels into Rika's sides gaining a burst of speed and pushing forward so that he was neck in neck with the black horse.

"Teme? Are you mad at me or something?" Sasuke still didn't respond so Naruto reached out and grabbed the reins of the raven's horse bringing him to a stop.

"Bout time! What, are you to good to say hel-." His words trailed off as cold steel pressed against his throat. Naruto looked to the face of his friend only to find that the black eyes were colder that Sasuke's, the face older and more masculine and the black hair was longer and tucked inside the rider's cape. The blade of the sword was indenting the tender flesh of his neck so powerfully Naruto didn't dare swallow for fear it would cut his skin. He lifted his expressive, blue eyes to the man who physically looked so like the raven teen but whose eyes held no care for human life. Apology and fear swam in the blue pools and the pressure on his tan neck lessened slightly.

A cry from behind him drew the man's attention away from the blonde but still Naruto remained perfectly still as he heard his sister approach the group.

"Rika, back up. We're sorry. We thought you were someone else. Rika, back up!" The horse began to slowly step backwards and both siblings held their breaths as all it would take was for the stranger to stand or lean forward in the saddle and Naruto would be bleeding unstoppably. Rei's eyes closed in silent prayer as the horse moved slowly backwards while Naruto's remained fixed on the jet orbs that looked so like Sasuke's.

Suddenly the black eyes flashed rapaciously and the blade of the exquisite rapier was slid from gently pressing into his neck to resting along his face so that the flat edge of the sword dragged along his jaw as Rika continued her painfully slow retreat. Naruto wasn't sure if it was the cool metal on his skin or the icy gaze that caused it but he shivered as he finally made it passed the tip of the weapon. The sword was sheathed swiftly and Rei rushed forward to inspect her brother's neck. Naruto however did not stop staring at the mysterious man. Even as the black horse moved on his blue eyes remained fixed on the stunning, broad from of the man who had almost killed him. Something twitched in his abdomen and he pictured the hungry look the man had on his face as the steel blade had run almost sensually over his jaw.

Shaking his head he removed a hysterical Rei from around his neck and placated her back to a rational state. Well, rational if a frenzied rage could be called rational. Deciding he needed back up in calming her down he suggested they head to the Uchiha lodge to visit Kakashi and Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, and Kiba greeted the siblings as they rode up to the lodge. Naruto and Kiba, who had become very friendly, moved off chatting about the upcoming tryouts.

Kakashi shot Rei his trademark, one-eyed smile as she slid off the horse into his arms. He tensed a little, feeling something was wrong when she didn't blush and pull away like usual but instead tightened her arms around his neck and carded her fingers into his hair.

"And what did I do to deserve this very public display of affection?" He was teasing trying to get her to loosen her very tight grip on him. When she responded by squeezing him a little harder he pulled her arms off of him and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Her lower lips trembled but she swallowed thickly and explained their run in.

"This…psycho as you called him. What did he look like?"

"Like Sasuke! Only…older. He had longer hair. I can't believe I didn't realize it wasn't him. I almost got my brother killed!" He pulled her back to his chest.

"Shhh. It's all okay now. He looked like Lord Sasuke?" She nodded against his neck. "Fuck. What the hell is he doing here?" She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"What's who doing here?"

"Aah, never mind. I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night. I have something special planned." He cupped her face as she finally relaxed and smiled.

"Sounds nice." He leaned down a caught her lips in a long, chaste kiss through his mask inciting a wave of jeers and whistles from the other knights in the yard. She flushed and buried her head back in his chest.

"I have to get back to work but we're on for tomorrow night?" She smiled and nodded shyly.

"What, uh, what should I wear for this special occasion?" He shrugged and smirked at her lazily.

"Doesn't matter, you look sexy in whatever you wear." Pecking her flaming cheeks he turned to join Asuma and Iruka who were waiting with his horse to go on patrol.

Rei called to Naruto that she was heading back into town and swatted the large grey patch on Sirus's hindquarters with the end of her reins.

Naruto waved to Rei as she rode away.

"So where's Sasuke? Is he here?" Kiba grinned wolfishly at the obvious blonde.

"He's in town with the council. He should be back any minute though." Naruto smiled to himself.

"So how's your training coming? Do you think you're ready for the tryouts?" The smile on the full, pink lips fell.

"I don't know. I hope so. I've been training like crazy but I still don't think I'm ready. Sasuke-."

"Hey, don't judge by Lord Sasuke! He's a machine! He's one of the best fighters here. Only one better is maybe Kakashi and even he isn't quite as fast as Sasuke anymore."

Naruto's blue eyes widened but he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Uh…oh. I…guess that bodes well for me then."

"Why don't I bring some people into town tomorrow and help you train. Shikamaru is pretty fast and as far a brute strength no one is stronger than Asuma. I'm sure they'd love a good sparring session."

"That'd be great! What time?" Kiba shrugged and smirked.

"Early afternoon?" The blonde beamed.

"That's perfect! Thanks Kiba. I really-." He stopped mid sentence as Sasuke rode up to them. Kiba clapped him on the back and then moved off to join Neji and Shikamaru who were looking at a map of the area. Naruto blushed and grinned at the raven teen, who seemed much happier than when he rode in, the useless council having pissed him off…again.

"Hey, Teme."

"Dobe."

"Hey, Teme, Kakashi loaned me a book on two handed sword skills but I'm almost finished it. Do you have any others I could borrow?" Sasuke nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow him. They made their way through the lodge, Naruto pausing to wave to Hinata who smiled widely and nodded demurely. Finally Sasuke let Naruto into his study where they'd agreed to be friends a week before. He motioned to the bookshelf and Naruto fingered the spines of over one hundred books on fighting and tactics.

"Uh, is there maybe one you'd recommend?" Sasuke smirked and brought the cups of wine he had just poured for them over to where the blonde was standing. Pulling a book off the shelf he gestured to Naruto to sit on an ornate chaise lounge that was just barely big enough for two. The older teen flipped open the book to the contents page after settling on the small couch as Naruto brought his cup to his full, pink lips.

"This book is on one handed techniques. You'll have to learn how to use a slimmer sword than the one you're using now. I have an extra you can use in the tryouts."

"This is perfect. Thanks, Teme." Sasuke nodded sliding a little closer to Naruto's tan body, their legs pressing together. The big blue eyes widened in question for a moment before filling with lust.

The pair gazed at each other in a comfortable moment, faces inching closer and closer during the heated staring contest. Finally when their noses began to brush Naruto's pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and a whisper fell between them.

"Sasuke…" A wiry, pale hand lifted to caress the scarred cheek before winding in the blonde spikes.

"Naruto…" They closed the distance between them, lips barely touching, pants caressing each other's mouths. Sasuke's tongue darted out running over the inside of Naruto's bottom lip tasting the hits of red wine that lingered there. Groaning he leaned in pressing their faces together and tilting the tan chin to capture the pouty, pink lips. A loud knock at the door made the blonde jerk back and Sasuke growl loudly.

"WHAT?" Sasuke was seething now. So close. He'd been so close and someone just had to interrupt. How could this get any worse? The door opened and Sasuke groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead. He just had to ask.

"Hello foolish little brother." Naruto gaped at the man who had almost killed him not half an hour earlier. No wonder they looked alike; they're brothers.

"Itachi. What are you doing here?" Itachi poured himself a drink and turned to Sasuke with an annoyingly superior smirk.

"I got bored at the Hyuuga castle so I came to visit you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Hn." Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at Itachi but his brother wasn't looking at him anymore. His eyes were now trained on Naruto who was shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Standing Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"I… should go. Uh, thanks for the book, Tem- I mean Lord Sasuke." He moved to leave but Itachi stepped in front of him blocking his escape. The elder Uchiha cupped the tan face, studying it intently.

"The young man whose throat I almost slit. I'm very sorry if I frightened you." Sasuke clenched his fists so tightly that his nails cut into his palms and he could feel warm blood seeping between his fingers as he saw Naruto blush scarlet. Itachi leaned closer to Naruto and whispered huskily to the blonde.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you. It would have been a shame. You're really rather stunning, and I do have an appreciation for true beauty." Naruto flushed deeper and stepped back from Itachi's grasp. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Ah well, no harm done. It's my sister you really scared. Can't say you made a fast friend there. I should go and let you two…catch up. It was nice not getting killed by you." With that he dashed from the room, pausing when he was around the corner. He touched his lips and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

'Sweet Kami,' he thought. 'What the hell just happened? Something tells me this just a whole lot more complicated.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke: I hate you!!

Me: What? Come on. You two have all but made up. What's your problem?

Sasuke: "I do have an appreciation for true beauty" So Itachi is after Naruto? My Naruto?

Itachi: Hn, you seem upset foolish Otouto. You didn't really think she was done torturing you?

Me: Come on boys, play nice or I'll take your little blonde toy away!

Itachi and Sasuke: (Glare) Hn

A/N: I'll write more soon! PULEEZE REVIEW!


	15. Fucking Uchihas

Societal Gap

_**Societal Gap**_

**Fucking Uchihas**

Warning: Some violence, smut **including** some very minor incest. Uhh, some language. That is all.

Disclaimer: Kishi-sama is still the owner. I own nothing but Rei's in-your-face attitude. I make no money. Ever. Which is why I'm broke.

A/N: Aren't you proud of me? I posted! Yeah, don't answer that. I know I'm asking for a lickin'. Yes it has been way too long. I'm sorry. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Okay, first off some thanks. filmfreaksje, thx for all your helpful tips. So glad you like the story thus far. I'll try to keep pleasing. To Dark Auroran. Thanks so much for your awesome edit of the first half and for your wicked ideas. I will try to use as many of them as possible in the next couple of chapters but I just wanted to get this out. And to Editor-chan from MischaPallasAthenaKitsune, thank you so much for editing in the middle of the night so I could post this right away. You rock!! Okay, read on and please review. I'll write more soon if you do…I promise!!

Sasuke glared down the long dining table at his brother. The dozens of knights and two nobles in between them shifted uncomfortably as though caught between two angry beasts circling each other, the tension in the air, especially the air around Sasuke, was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Itachi looked up from his meal and sneered down the table.  
"What's wrong, Otouto?" Sasuke promptly pushed out his chair and stomped from the room. Kakashi glared at Itachi and then glanced at his half-finished plate of food sighing before he pushed out his chair and followed him, pausing at the door when he heard Itachi's voice call out to him.  
"Running after him to hold his hand, Kakashi? You're as bad as Umino." The noble snickered and glanced at Iruka who was blushing and glaring at his plate, in no position to comment on Itachi's insult. So much had changed since Itachi was a child, the brunette thought. The man wasn't the same loyal, devout young man who, despite being incredibly independent and self-sufficient, had hero worshiped Kakashi in much the same way Sasuke had hero-worshipped him. Now Itachi was cold bordering on frigid and almost malicious in his attempts to make those around him miserable without causing any real damage. Iruka made up his mind not to let anything that Itachi said get under his skin. If a hissy fit was what he wanted, Iruka wasn't going to give it to him. Smiling, he glanced up at the handsome, pale raven.  
"It a delight to see you again, Lord Itachi. How long will you be gracing us with your presence?" A sleek, black brow arched at the torrential undercurrents of sarcasm laced in the chuunin's words.  
"Hn." Iruka smiled a little wider at the noble's lack of a witty response.  
"Wonderful! It will be a great opportunity for you to get to know some of the new knights and to spend some time with your brother and Kakashi. It seems like so long ago that the four of us used to do everything together, no?" Itachi sneered over his cup of wine at his old literature and history instructor.  
"I suppose I've just outgrown you. I require more…stimulating company nowadays." Iruka smiled broadly at the jab to his personality, not missing a beat.  
"Well I'd have to agree with you. There can't be much that someone like me could teach someone like you now," he let his lips fall into a devious smirk, "unless of course you spelling is as atrocious as it used to be." The entire table choked on their meals and the Uchiha's shark-like personal guard actually laughed out loud at his master, though he was silenced quickly with razor sharp glare. Iruka grinned and slid out his chair.  
"With your permission my lords, my lady, I'll take my leave." Not waiting for a response he turned on his heels and walked out of the room to hide the very self satisfied smirk he was sporting. Itachi fumed internally at being outdone by the simple chuunin and began plotting ways to make Iruka's life miserable. But first he had to continue with his current mission, annoy Sasuke to the point of violence, and, time allowing, harass Kakashi.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kakashi stepped into Sasuke's study, finding the raven sulking on the small chaise on the far side of the room.  
"You shouldn't have left like that."  
"Hn." Kakashi sighed and pulled a chair in front of the young noble.  
"All he wants is a reaction from you and you give it to him every time. Why can't you just shrug him off like you do everyone else?" Sasuke growled and rubbed his hands over his face.  
"I don't know. It's that damn look of his. When and why the hell did he get so sadistic? What the hell did I do to make him want to fuck with me so much? He used to be the most important figure in my life." Kakashi stood up and pretended to examine the bookshelf near where they had been sitting.  
"I think it may be more my fault than yours. When you turned thirteen your father decided the two of you should start training separately." Sasuke gritted his teeth.  
"Because I was holding him back." Kakashi groaned, not wanting to get into that can of worms at the moment.  
"Or so your father thought. Iruka and I were given the choice as to who we would continue to train and we both chose you. Itachi had little use for either of us anymore. Let's just say for…various reasons…Itachi was pissed. Then after Shisui died he really became cold. I think he felt abandoned. Whenever I tried to speak to him after that he'd put up that intolerable, egotistical front of his. I think part of the reason he likes picking on you is how much it bothers me."  
"That," both sensei and student spun around to the door where Itachi was leaning lazily against the frame, "is rather narcissistic of you Kakashi, don't you think?" The commanding presence moved deeper into the room and Kakashi could feel Sasuke tense. "I tease my brother for a two reasons. The first is that he's weak and pathetically emotional and needs to learn to properly control his emotions like an Uchiha. The second being," the somewhat impassive face slid into a cruel smirk, "it amuses me." Kakashi could feel the dangerous waves of rage pouring from the stone-faced young man but surprising both of the rooms occupants Itachi moved past Sasuke and stood right behind Kakashi, trapping the man in front of the bookshelf. Sasuke's black eyes widened as his brother leaned into the knight's lean frame and whispered seductively.  
"Besides, how could I ever stay upset with you when we've had such good times together?" Itachi smirked when Kakashi's body went rigid as a steel blade. Deciding to pounce on this opportunity to make his old friend uncomfortable he reached out and lightly grasped the older man's hip, shifting in closer, his warm breath caressing the back of the knight's neck. "Mmmm, such good times." Kakashi whipped around, his single dark grey eye warning that Itachi was about to cross a very dangerous line. The two confident and powerful men stared each other down in complete silence each waiting for the other to make their move, Sasuke's somewhat bewildered gaze flipping between them. Finally Itachi cocked his head to the side and let his eyes slide up and down the jounin's lanky frame.  
"While it would be nostalgic I'm afraid I'm interested in a more youthful model. You're antiquated compared to what I've got my eye on now." He let his sadistic smirk shift to Sasuke who immediately raised his hackles when he remembered Itachi's words to Naruto earlier. Without shifting his gaze he waved a hand absentmindedly at Kakashi. "Leave us. My brother and I have so much catching up to do." Pausing only to rest a calming hand on the younger Uchiha's shoulder and whisper 'steady' in Sasuke's ear, the silver-haired knight strode from the room. He would return to check in on them before to long to make sure they hadn't killed one another.  
Neither noble watched Kakashi leave, their heated staring contest far too important to be interrupted. Itachi's cool sneer widened and he lifted his hand and gestured to the small couch that Sasuke had shared with Naruto only hours before.  
"Now little brother, sit, tell me everything that's been happening since our last encounter." Sasuke glared but didn't take the suggested seat. Smiling at the teen's predictability Itachi moved to the sideboard and poured them both a glass of wine. When he turned back around his face was softened by the disarming smile he wore. "Come now, Otouto. Let's speak as brothers for a moment. I want to know how you and your region have been fairing." After a long hesitation Sasuke took the offered cup from his brother and sat on the chaise, pressing his body to the far end to avoid brushing legs with his brother. Taking a long sip of the tart, crimson liquid the younger Uchiha gave into his brother's expectant gaze.  
"There have been few problems since I've been here. There's a very small faction that has outwardly opposed the merger. There was an incident when the Hyuuga's were en route to the village. Several Hyuuga knights were injured in the attack and Lady Hinata spent a night in the village with the healers after she was forced to flee from the attackers and almost drowned. It would be prudent to keep one of the family's healers here when there are noble's at the lodge so we don't put a strain on the town's infirmary." Itachi shifted his arm to the back of the couch and nodded in agreement.  
"I concur. If there was a sickness in the town there's risk that you or the Hyuugas could become infected. You have to be careful out here in the sticks, the classes tend to blend more frequently than in the cities and castles, leaving you more vulnerable to disease and attacks. Good, continue. Have you had any more trouble with them?" Sasuke's pale lips hung open in shock as he shook his head. He was actually having a conversation with his brother. Neither of them were snapping or growling or insulting one another. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
"Uh, yes. Things have been progressing painfully slowly with the town's council." Itachi's chuckle made the rest of the thought he was going to vocalize stick in his throat.  
"Indeed, councils can be aggravating. Doddering old fools and useless, indecisive morons." Itachi took a sip of his wine and glanced sideways at his brother's surprised face. "Come now, little brother. I was dealing with councils when you were still stealing away from the castle." Sasuke blushed and scowled at the mention of his immature attempts to avoid his arranged marriage. "The town seems to be in good shape. You've kept a reasonable compliment of merchants. Commerce seems to be flourishing with the festival wrapping up. Now tell me about you. Are you happy here?" Sasuke tipped the last of his wine down his throat and leaned back against the couch, sighing.  
"If you had asked me that a month ago, I'd have said no." Itachi quirked an eyebrow and smiled knowingly at his little brother.  
"But something changed that, no?" Sasuke let a small smile ghost over his lips as he thought about the expressive blue eyes of his friend. His eyes slid closed and a faint blush spread to his cheeks as he remembered the feel of the tan skin against his. He was barely aware of the whisper in his ear.  
"Have you ever had sex, Otouto?" Itachi hissed seductively. Sasuke's head shifted indicating a negative response, but the black eyes didn't open. Itachi slid closer to his little brother, feeling the heat and desire pouring off the smaller man in waves. "But you're not as innocent as mother would like to believe." Sasuke's grin widened a little, however he was far too lost in his own little Naruto-centric dream world for his mind to realize that Itachi had a hand on his knee that was slowly moving up towards his thigh, the other hand softly teasing the hairs on the back of his neck.  
"So who has changed your mind about this place?" Sasuke didn't respond but spread his legs as Itachi's hand moved higher. A soft sigh left the younger's mouth as memories of Naruto smell and taste washed over him like a tidal wave. Itachi moved closer, letting his lips contact the shell of Sasuke's ear.  
"Is this special person a woman or a man? Could it perhaps be that spectacular blonde boy I met earlier?" Sasuke snapped back to reality as his brother mentioned Naruto and lips closed around the bottom of his ear. He gasped and jerked his head away.  
"Itachi what are you-." He was cut off as strong hands fisted his hair and the other slid up to his straining erection, his mouth filled with a hungry tongue. Sasuke grunted as his brother massaged his crotch and crushed their lips together. He smacked the lower hand away only to have it join the other on the side of his head. Itachi growled with desire while exploring his little brother's mouth. Getting over his initial shock, Sasuke bit down hard on the invading muscle while prying the restraining hands away. Taking advantage of the increased space between them Sasuke leapt to his feet and spit on the ground before turning to his brother in outrage.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Itachi merely smirked and wiped a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"Relax Otouto. Incest and inbreeding are far from uncommon in our family. Mother and Father are second cousins. How do you think we keep our familial traits so sharp?" He tapped his eye socket and picked up his cup as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sasuke trembled in rage, his eyes bleeding to red as he glared down at his older sibling.  
"You're fucking insane! What happened to you?" Itachi's face became stony and he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.  
"The same thing that happened to you during the war. I'm just a much more advanced case." Sasuke's rage didn't abate but he couldn't help but stare in morbid fascination at the emptiness his brother seemed to radiate. "I take pleasure in almost nothing anymore, little brother, nothing but making the people I used to love feel as I do. The last time I saw you you were coming along nicely, becoming admirably cold, removed and callous. So you can imagine my surprise to find that you reclaimed some of your former self." Itachi turned back to Sasuke, the sadistic smirk back in place. "Is your little, blonde chew toy responsible for that?" The younger Uchiha snarled and snatched a letter opener off his desk before whirling back around. Itachi was still on the couch but his Sharingan was activated and he was balancing his dagger between the tips of his index fingers.  
"He is a remarkable find, little brother. Those blue eyes sparkle with such innocence. It would be such fun to see how deep that innocence runs." Sasuke growled and took a step forward.  
"You STAY away from him!" The elder Sharingan-wielder stood and moved closer to his sibling.  
"What's the matter, Otouto? Scared of a little competition?" The pale fingers closed around the handle of the dagger. Both men faced each other with weapons at the ready.  
"I mean it, Itachi. You want to fuck with me, fine, but you leave him alone or I'll put you in the ground."  
"So protective, little brother. I really must find out what exactly he's done to you." Sasuke hissed in fury and rushed towards Itachi.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kakashi wandered back down the corridor thinking he'd probably left them alone for long enough. He opened the door to see Itachi standing in the middle of the room, calmly cleaning off a blade with a handkerchief.  
"I believe my brother is in need of some medical attention." Kakashi turned to where Itachi had gestured to find Sasuke leaning against his desk gripping his bloody forearm.  
"Oh for the love of…"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Rei read a few lines of Naruto's new book over his shoulder. He jerked the book away from her candle, which was nowhere close to the beautifully scribed pages. Sighing she tossled his hair before pecking his temple and moving over to check Tanzou's stitches.  
"These are healing faster than I expected. You should be ready to go back to the lodge soon." He smiled weakly in return.  
"Will I be able to resume my duties?" Rei shrugged and settled on the bed beside him.  
"I'm not sure. Don't push it and you'll probably recover fully. But that means trying not to use your abdominal muscles at all. Hell, try to avoid coughing if you can." Tanzou frowned deeply and turned his head away. She reached out and gently ran her hand through his hair. "Hey, cheer up. You're recovering quickly. I…I can't give you any definitive reassurance because I've never treated anyone who was a seriously wounded as you before. But you're young and strong, if anyone can come back from this, you can." The teen squeezed his dark eyes closed before releasing a deep breath.  
"I've wanted to be a knight since before I could walk. I was fencing with my brothers by the time I was four. My father was so proud when I was hand picked by Lord Hiashi himself when I was ten. I've been training for this my whole life. It's…all I know." She smiled softly at his candor.  
"Yeah, you'll be just fine. Don't despair. If you don't believe whole-heartedly that you'll get better you'll never get fully back on your feet." Tanzou nodded and looked up at her in veiled awe. She smiled and gently nudged his chin. "Keep your chin up, Lucky, and you'll live up to your nickname." Smiling she stood and shook Haku awake. "Why don't you go up to bed? Zabuza won't go to sleep until you come up." He nodded and followed her to the door. "I'm just going to get my drawing stuff, Kit, I'll be right back." Naruto nodded but kept staring at Tanzou who was staring at Rei's departing back.  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Tanzou looked at the blonde, seemingly shocked that someone else was with him. "Mom used to tell us that there's more to healing than treating injuries. 'Sooth away fear like you would ease a tired muscle. Wipe away sadness gently like you would bathe a wound. Give hope and strength as freely as you give help.' I think she's pretty much got it mastered, don't you?" The dark-haired teen looked back to the empty doorway and nodded slowly. "Rei was always great at treating ailments but Mom was always after her about her bedside manner. 'Treat the head and the heart and the body will catch up.'" Naruto chuckled, delicately turning a page.  
"Did you learn it from her?" Naruto smile mysteriously and gave a non-descriptive grunt in reply.  
"Actually," both teens looked up to see Rei standing in the door way, "I learned it from him." Naruto shook his head and chuckled at Tanzou incredulous look. "When I was ten I got scarlet fever in the middle of the winter. Herb supplies were running low and even though my mother was treating me I could see the fear in her eyes that I might not pull through. Naruto was seven and had no reason to think that I wouldn't make it so he sat with me every day and slept beside my cot every night. When I woke up in the morning the first thing I'd see was his bright, smiling face." She ruffled her brother's hair and planted a kiss on his crown. "Who wouldn't get better with that as incentive? After that I was a believer. The body won't heal if the mind doesn't think that it will." Tanzou smiled softly at the obvious love between the pair, before summoning a wide grin and tucking his hands behind his head.  
"No offense, Blondie, but I'd take one of your sister's touches over one of your smiles any day." Rei snorted and settled down on one of the spare cots while Naruto let out a melodic laugh that seemed to brighten the entire room. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong." Rei smiled at their patient knowingly.  
"He has a gift. Something that can't be learned. I used to say that I was going to steal those perfect blue eyes of his." The trio continued to laugh and chat for a few minutes before the dark-haired teen feel asleep and Naruto and Rei went back to their respective reading and drawing. Ten minutes later when the last of the sunset had faded and they were about to head upstairs there was a commanding knock at the door of the shop. Sighing, Rei got up and unlocked the door.  
"Kakashi," her face split into a shy smile, "I thought I wasn't going to get to see you until tomorrow night." Her face fell at his serious expression and she glanced at his hands. His cuffs covered in blood. "Oh gods, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. It's Lord Sasuke." The aforementioned teen appeared behind his mentor looking paler than usual.  
"Oh, Little Prince! What have you done now?" She hurried back into the infirmary and began scrubbing her charcoal-stained fingers. "Kit, injury coming in." Naruto was already carefully wrapping up the book in a cloth and preparing the table to treat the patient. His eyes widened in dismay when Kakashi led Sasuke into the room.  
"Teme? What happened? Are you alright?" He rushed to the raven's side and eased the noble into the seat he'd been using, letting Kakashi drift over to where Rei was now slinging an apron around her neck.  
"He's bleeding like a stuck pig. You'll be able to help him, right?" Rei smiled at the knight and nodded.  
"We'll do what we can. I'm sure he'll be fine. How did this happen?"  
"We had a…disagreement." Rei looked towards the doorway before grabbing a razor sharp surgical knife and stepping between the teens and the tall, pale man in the threshold.  
"YOU?!" Itachi smirked as the brunette held the tiny weapon out like a sword.  
"Me." He leaned back against the wall and admired the way her enraged, green eyes glinted threateningly in the candle light before letting them slide to Naruto, who was tightly pressing a clean bandage to the wound while whispering softly to Sasuke. Growling, Rei brandished the knife and stepped forward when Kakashi caught her arms.  
"You really don't want to do that." Rei's eyes flicked to boyfriend before returning to glare at the elder noble. "Lord Itachi is Sasuke's older brother." Kakashi sighed as he didn't feel any of the tension in her body abate.  
"Get out!" Rei hissed at the noble who merely arched an eyebrow as if to say 'make me'.  
"Rei!" Naruto's fear laden voice snapped her attention back to the table where the previously clean bandage was already completely crimson. Growling she pulled herself from Kakashi's grip and grabbed the rest of the supplies they'd need. Gently she took the limb out of her brother's hands and tied a piece of cloth around his bicep.  
"Okay, Little Prince, Let's see what we've got here." She pulled back the soaked bandage and examined the wound, smiling when she discovered it wasn't as bad as it looked.  
"No major blood pathways were cut. Just a few stitches and an impressive scar I'm afraid, Little Prince. You'll be around for me to harass for many years to come." Sasuke's head lolled before dropping to Naruto's shoulder, mumbling something incomprehensible. Naruto cupped the angular face forcing the bleary black eyes meet his.  
"Teme, stay awake for us now. You'll be okay but you have to stay awake." He began to lean in to nuzzle the bridge of the noble's nose when a sharp kick from under the table made him grunt. He looked up at Rei who shot him a warning glance before her eyes darted to the other Uchiha who was watching the blonde intently. Naruto nodded and shifted Sasuke so he was sitting securely against his chest. He whispered soothingly in the raven's ear while his sister meticulously stitched up the injured arm. After washing the limb with some strong alcohol and giving Sasuke a tonic, to which he made a face and glared at her, Rei left the teens and moved into the front room to wash up. Kakashi followed, resting his hands on her hips as she scrubbed her hands clean.  
"Thank you. I was really worried there for a bit." She shrugged in response and dug the coagulated blood out from under her fingernails. Kakashi stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly to his chest. He felt her agitation start to melt away in his embrace as she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, lifting her chin so she could look up at his face. His visible eye curved into his trademark smile and she chuckled lightly, twisting in his grasp. Standing on her toes she tucked her fingers under the top of his mask when movement at the back of the room caught her attention. She pressed an index finger to his covered lips and whispered 'hold that thought' before roughly shoving him out of the way and stomping across the room toward Itachi. Kakashi scrambled after her.  
'Oh please Kami, don't let her touch him.'  
Itachi eyebrows raised in surprise, though the rest of his face remained impassive, as the woman he was easily a foot taller than began viciously prodding his chest.  
"Why the hell did you do that to him?! He's your brother for Kami's sake." Itachi caught the offending arm and wrenched her closer, his icy eyes blazing down at her with a look that had frightened generals who were in charge of entire armies. She didn't balk, she didn't even flinch. She just stared back at him with the same fiery intensity. Kakashi stepped forward placing a hand on each of them trying to calm both of them down.  
"Rei, just re-."  
"Shut UP, Kakashi. So you're supposed to be his family, huh? No wonder Sasuke wanted out of the fucked up mellow drama he called a noble way of life. You Uchihas. You think you're so above us lowly serfs but you're more twisted and emotionally volatile than any human beings on the planet." Itachi was at a complete loss for words. He hardly ever dealt with commoners and they were usually either terrified of him or simpering fools, desperate for the chance to simply meet his eyes. But here, in the course of a single day, he'd been confounded by people several times already. He'd make her afraid, one way or another. No one spoke to him like this, ever.  
Growling, Itachi fisted a chunk of hair by her temple and pressed his violet-tinted thumb nail into the soft skin of her cheek bone. Kakashi was starting to panic now but what could he do? Itachi was the prodigal child of the most powerful man in the territory. Rei winced when the hands on her tightened but she didn't back down and apologize. Instead she applied a grim sneer and practically laughed at the man who was about two seconds away from inflicting serious amounts of damage on her.  
"What are you going to do, maim me, rape me, snap my neck? Go ahead, prove me right. If that cut had been any deeper he would have bled to death before you could have gotten him to us. Was that what you wanted? To murder your little brother?" Her eyes searched his, genuinely wanting an answer. His grips softened slightly as he looked into her questioning green eyes. Was there something in the town's water supply that made people act so intriguing? His brother, Iruka, the blonde, this woman who dared speak to him in this manner, were they all going crazy or was he simply losing his edge? His gaze shifted from her eyes to her full soft lips. Glancing at Kakashi, whose anxiety was pouring from his tensed body, he leaned forward and ran tongue over her lips. She immediately began to struggle.  
"Ugh! Get OFF of me!" Kakashi having had just about enough of his lord's depravity, growled and grabbed one of the restraining arms.  
"Itachi…" However what he was going to say they'd never know as a booming voice shattered the tension from the stairs to the healer's living quarters.  
"Whadda ya fuckin' think yer doing?" Heavy footsteps shook the room and very slowly Itachi released Rei who stepped back, rubbing her arm and evaluating the situation. Zabuza was standing a few feet away from the noble cracking his knuckles while Haku had a knife pressed into the tender flesh near Itachi's kidneys, the gentle young man's eyes blazing with the same terrifying protectiveness that he'd shown when protecting Zabuza during their travels.  
"Haku," Rei lifted her hands pleadingly but Kakashi had already stepped forward and snatched the weapon away. He had no desire at the moment to save his former student but his sense of duty out weighed his disgust with the man. Zabuza however did not find this sufficient. Itachi grunted in shock as he felt himself lifted off the floor and hurled into the next room. He rolled several times from the momentum and over turned the table in the center of the infirmary.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto scooped the drowsy noble into his arms and carried him to one of the free cots, gently laying Sasuke down before preparing the cot beside them. He took the charcoal and sheets of paper from where Rei had left them and set them down after pulling the bloody, white cloth off the table. He grabbed the extra pillows from around the room and piled them along the wall. He picked Sasuke back up and sat down on the bed with the older teen between his legs, resting the injured limb on one of the extra pillows and pulling the blankets up over both of them.  
Sasuke's head lolled and he pressed his face into Naruto's neck making the blonde shiver as hot breath rolled over his collarbones. Naruto sighed and stroked the silky black locks. The sound of raised voices from the other room drifted to the pair and Naruto chuckled.  
"Hey, Teme." Sasuke grunted and nuzzle the soft skin his nose was pressed against in acknowledgement. "Hm, sounds like Rei is yelling at your brother." Sasuke chuckled and ran his nose up the tan jaw to the blonde's ear releasing a lung full of air on the sensitive skin. Naruto moaned and tightened his grip, massaging Sasuke's scalp as the raven hummed in contentment.  
"Sasuke…did your brother really do this to you?" Sasuke's eyes flew open and the good arm moved under the blonde's head, fisting the golden locks.  
"Naruto…stay away...don't…" Naruto tried to pull back to get a better view of his friend's face, his mind reeling as he tried to figure out what Sasuke was trying to say.  
"It's okay, Teme. You're alright. I'm sure it was just an…" He was cut off as the pale hand tightened in his hair.  
"No! Stay away…don't let him…hurt…" The blonde sighed in frustration.  
"I don't understand. Do you want me to go?" Sasuke shook his head and buried his face in the tan neck.  
"No…just don't let him…hurt…Don't let him…"  
"Who? Your brother? He's not going to hurt you. You're safe here." Sasuke growled in annoyance, his consciousness slipping away.  
"Don't let him…hurt you." Naruto let the numbness and shock of what he'd just heard sink in. 'Don't let him hurt me? Why would he want to hurt me?' Was Sasuke just too drowsy to know what he was saying? What the hell had happed this afternoon for that matter? Were they still just friends? Was Sasuke mad at him now? Why had Itachi hurt his brother? Naruto's mind raced as his friend dozed fitfully on his chest. The handsome pale face twisted in pain when he shifted making Naruto pull the pillow cushioning the injured limb closer to him. Sasuke sighed as the blonde gently stroked his temple.  
"Teme…" Sasuke didn't reply. "Teme, I wish I knew what was going on with us. I…I like this. I miss being with you. I…I know it was a long time ago and we're both different now but is it still possible? Can't we give this another shot? Would you…I mean…do you still want to be with me?" Naruto glanced down at the peaceful face of his sleeping companion and smiled. "If only I could ask that when you were conscious." He chuckled and tightened his arms around Sasuke's chest. His laughter halted when a body came tumbling into the room and knocked over the table sending Rei's sketches flying. His eyes widened when Itachi Uchiha raised himself up slowly, murderous intent pouring from his very being. Immediately Kakashi sprinted into the room helping the Uchiha to his feet, follow closely by Zabuza who had Rei tugging on his arm trying to get him to leave. Haku trailed the group looking mildly confused and amused.  
"What happen-." Rei cut Naruto off as she tried to push Zabuza's hulking frame out of the infirmary.  
"Not now, Kit. Bruiser, please get out of here before he kills you!"  
"I ain't 'fraid of him. He shouldn't have…"

"For Kami's sake Itachi relax. You're fine. Don't do something rash because your pride's a little bruised."  
"Get out of my way, Kakashi."

"He's Itachi Uchiha! He could have you hanging from the nearest tree. Please just go. I'm fine but I won't be if you get arrested."  
"I don't care who he is. He had no right!"  
"Zabuza, maybe she's right. Please, let's get out of here."

"Itachi, enough. It was a misunderstanding. Please just let it go."  
Naruto tried to follow the various conversations before glancing across the room to Tenzou who shrugged his shoulders looking bewildered.  
"What's going on?" The entire room went silent and turned to look at the blonde whose anxiety was clear on his face. Kakashi felt Itachi relax in his grip and he watched the black eyes travel over the pair of teens cuddled up on the small bed. A sinister smile tugged at the corners of Itachi's mouth making all the other people standing in the room shiver.  
"Nothing, Naruto. Just a disagreement. Now can I take my brother home?"  
"Uh…I guess. Someone should probably go with to make sure the stitches don't reopen." The wicked smile widened.  
"Would you come back to the lodge with us, Naruto?"  
"NO! Absolutely not! I'll go." Rei moved protectively in front of her little brother but Zabuza was already moving between Rei and Itachi.  
"Not a chance. You ain't going anywhere near him if I have anythin' to say 'bout it." Haku stepped forward and the noble's black eyes widened in delight before narrowing in lust.  
"I could go-."  
"NO!" both Rei and Zabuza chorused at once.  
"Let Rei go. I'll look after her." Zabuza turned to Kakashi, his rage barely contained.  
"I can see that. What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been seein' her a week and you're already whorin' her out to your lord?" The two men were suddenly chest to chest, staring each other down. Rei groaned and moved between them.  
"Alright children, just relax. I'll go." Zabuza growled but before anyone could say anything Naruto interjected.  
"No, I'll go. I'm supposed to train with Kiba tomorrow anyway." The group turned to look at Naruto and was surprised to find him blushing and looking at Itachi who was sitting on the bed and gently pushing strands of black hair off of Sasuke's face. Rei stuttered as Itachi looked hungrily at her little brother.  
"N-No. I don't think that's a good idea. You've got…things…that need to be done…here…at home." Naruto glanced up at her rather weak excuse and smirked.  
"What? Hoping to get some more alone time with your naughty knight?" Rei blushed furiously and Zabuza growled as Kakashi chuckled.  
"No…I just…" She looked at Naruto unable to come up with a decent excuse. "Fine. Come home first thing in the morning before you start training though. Naruto nodded.  
"Okay I will. Lord Itachi, would you go get the horses ready while Rei and I get him ready?" Itachi nodded, looking very pleased with how this little argument had turned out. He slipped past Rei and Kakashi, giving Haku an appreciative look as he turned his body to slide past him in the door way. Zabuza ground his teeth audibly and pulled Haku to his chest protectively, making the smaller male blush and smile before Zabuza dragged them back upstairs.  
Naruto proceeded to gather bandages while Rei and Kakashi moved to the front room. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably before leaning against the counter and sighing.  
"I'm sorry. I should have…"  
"It's okay. Just because I want to act suicidal doesn't mean you have to jump off the cliff with me. I understand. Loyalty and honor and all that noise." Kakashi smiled and pulled down his mask so he could plant kisses over the bridge of her nose.  
"You're amazing. Still, I'm sorry. I though my blood was boiling when he touched you." He tipped her chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Please don't ever scare me like that again," he murmured into her lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, their mouths parting and tongues meeting sensually. Kakashi moaned and lifted Rei onto the counter, devouring her mouth. Moaning, she carded her hands into his hair and wrenched his head forward, crushing their lips together. A loud throat clearing from the shop's front door made them both glance to where Itachi was standing with his arms crossed.  
'Damn, all that and she's not even mad at him. I'll have to try harder.' Itachi thought as he watched Kakashi resume the kiss completely ignoring him…not that he could blame the man. He cleared his throat again and smirked as Kakashi sighed and dropped his head to Rei's slim shoulder.  
"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and nodded, her bedroom eyes making Kakashi groaned as he pushed away from her. She had to act frisky the one time he couldn't stick around. He walked around the counter and groaned again when she lay back, her long neck exposed as her head hung off the edge of the counter. She grabbed his legs and smirked impishly at him before nuzzling the inside of his thigh. He ran a finger along her jugular and down to the top of her dress before sighing deeply.  
"You are putting wicked, wicked ideas in an old pervert's head." She smirked up at him, cheeks flushed from among other things her inverted position.  
"Look after my brother tonight and I'll act them out for you." Kakashi pulled down his mask to kiss her when Itachi came back into the room with Sasuke in his arms followed closely by Naruto. Rei shot a glare at the Uchiha before sitting up and moving around to Naruto.  
"Okay, Kit. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiled and gave her a one armed hug before dropping the supplies he had in his arms into a bag and moving off after Itachi. Kakashi stroked Rei's hair comfortingly.  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure Itachi stays in line. I promise." Rei nodded before moving towards the stairs and glancing out the windows and watching Kakashi pull Sasuke up in front of him and Naruto hopped on behind the elder Uchiha and wrapped his arms around the muscular frame.  
"Fucking Uchihas!"


End file.
